


There's No Place I'd Rather Be

by ChronoXtreme



Series: The Road Taken [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Age Difference, And mostly sad Camilla, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, But as you can see from the tags this will be rather difficult, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, I'm going to try and keep it as light as I can, Implied/Referenced Suicidal Thoughts, Leo/Corrin's floating around in the background, Lots of sad angry pineapple, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, There's still fluff tho, They both get better though (mostly)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 73,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronoXtreme/pseuds/ChronoXtreme
Summary: "If you gave me a chance I would take itIt's a shot in the dark but I'll make itKnow with all of your heart you can't shame meWhen I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be"-- Rather Be, Clean Bandit (feat. Jess Glyne)Or: The story of how a Hoshidan prince learned how to trust from a Nohrian princess (and fell in love along the way).





	1. A Thousand Miles From Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But _it_ is that simple! You’re just scared! And you shouldn’t be scared! You can do anything! I hate you! I hate you and I hate Father and I hate your stupid mission! I hate this place!”

Takumi struggled against the ropes, gritting his teeth as they cut into his leather gauntlets.

Everything had been going just as terribly as expected. Corrin had chosen to be a traitor to their family, running off into the distance on the plains of Hoshido. Azura had gone with her, of course. The others had been shocked by her decision, but not him. She was Nohrian, after all. Oh, she’d fooled everyone, claiming that Hoshido had treated her so much better than her kin and that she’d never go back. But in the end, he had always known that she would abandon them.

Knowing didn’t stop it from hurting.

Right after that, Ryoma had sent him to Izumo to ask Archduke Izana for medical supplies. They were sorely needed: the attack in the town square had wounded countless civilians, exhausting their stores of salves and festals. His words had been so dispassionate as he’d given Takumi the orders, so cold and logical and _empty._ As if the only thing they’d lost in that attack was a few rolls of bandages and vulneraries. Yes, logically, he knew that this was Ryoma’s way of coping: pretending that nothing was wrong, that Mother hadn’t--

 _Stop._ Dark thoughts, painful thoughts, _dangerous_ thoughts. He shut them away.

Then, of course, the Archduke had turned out to be an imposter by the name of Zola. Which was why Takumi was now locked in the banquet hall of the Archduke’s palace, gagged and tied up, waiting for the dark mage to come in and kill him and his retainers.

If he’d had his quiver on him, he would have been able to cut the ropes. Unfortunately, the Nohrian scum was smarter than he’d expected, even if his impersonation skills were terrible.

He froze as he heard shouting.

“We’ve won. You can’t run, Zola. Now tell us where the real Archduke is!”

That was _Corrin’s_ voice.

 _What is she doing here?_ he thought, unconsciously trying to crawl to the door. Why would she come to Izumo?

Of course: neutral ground. Izumo had no political affiliations and sided with no factions, though they favored Hoshido. If she really hadn’t gone back with her Nohrian family, it would make sense for her to come here, where she could hide in relative safety. She could seek asylum here, perhaps live out the rest of her life in peace and quiet.

Or so she thought. If he had the Fujin Yumi with him, he’d show her what it meant to abandon Hoshido and her true family.

A snicker rang through the barricaded door, and Takumi strained to listen through the thick wood. “You really think it would be that easy? What a naive little girl you are. I don’t just have the stupid Archduke with me, after all. Would you like to know who else I’ve got in my care?”

Silence.

“Yes, I wonder if you would be so aggressive if you realized I had Prince Takumi in the palm of my hand.”

He nearly wanted to laugh. Was Zola honestly trying to use him as some sort of hostage? A bargaining chip? If only he knew just how little Corrin considered him as family.

“But perhaps he’d like a friend,” Zola continued. “Not you, of course, seeing as you’re a traitor to everyone. Maybe… his _sister_ would be a good match?”

Takumi’s blood ran cold.

A girlish yelp, one that he could recognize even through five inches of wood, made him fight against the ropes even harder. He screamed her name against the gag, but it only came out as a muffled shout. _Damn it, damn it, damn it! Don’t you dare hurt her!_

“Oh, look at me and my adorable hostage!” Zola crowed. “Now, dear, what’s your name?”

“C-Corrin, help!” Sakura screamed, her voice trembling as always. Takumi gritted his teeth, then tried to spy anything in the room that would help him cut the ropes. Of course, there was nothing. He glanced at Oboro and Hinata. Perhaps they had snuck in a hidden weapon? His heart sank as they both stared at him with panic and horror. They had all surrendered their weapons on request when they’d entered the palace. It had been a ruse, of course, set up by the imposter.

“Sakura!” Corrin’s voice was panicking, and Takumi froze as he listened. She sounded almost desperate. “Let her go, Zola! Are you really going to stoop this low?”

The imposter laughed bitterly. “Oh, you don’t get it, do you, _traitor?_ You gotta do what you can to stay alive. Turn a liability into an advantage whenever you can! Now, put down your weapons!”

Takumi sucked in a deep breath, then started crawling towards the door. It was excruciatingly slow, especially with his hands and feet bound, but he couldn’t just sit around and do nothing. He’d figure something out. Somehow, he’d save Sakura from this scum.

“If you don’t, the girl will--”

Suddenly, a strange _ripping_ noise echoed in the still air.

Zola’s screaming made him cringe, eyes wide as the Nohrian mage let out an earsplitting shriek. Eventually, his howls faded to a sickening gurgle, and then ended with a wet _thump_.

Takumi’s hair nearly stood on end as he saw blood seep under the barred door.

“B-Big Sister!” Sakura cried, and Takumi closed his eyes. _That wasn’t Sakura’s blood. She’s fine. She’s safe. Somehow._

Corrin started speaking again, but he couldn’t make out what she was saying. A new voice entered the conversation, cold and emotionless, one that made his stomach churn and knot itself. He didn’t dare move, though, not with the silhouette of a corpse lying on the other side of that door. If Corrin’s voice wasn’t distressed, then the danger was past.

He relaxed, letting the tension in his muscles fade. Somehow, they would get out of this scrape. Even if Corrin hadn’t chosen Hoshido, she wanted to protect Sakura. She could still be redeemed. Of course she could never be trusted, not fully. But she could be redeemed.

It was just when he was about to close his eyes that the door decided to explode.

Quickly he tucked his head down to guard his face from the explosion, nearly cracking his head against the floor. Thankfully, the shrapnel wasn’t bad, and the other captured servants and guests only shrieked in annoyance as tiny wood splinters rained down on them. Slowly, he looked up, then tensed again.

Standing on the other side of the wrecked door was Corrin, her body crouched as if in self defense. Sakura was standing on the other side of the entryway, her pink eyes wide with fright as she grasped her festal. Azura was there as well, anxiously checking to see if Corrin was all right. Though her cape and hair had seen better days, she looked to be mostly unharmed.

Then, there was the Nohrian prince sitting on his horse.

Takumi’s fingers instinctively reached for the Fujin Yumi as he saw the scum sitting there. Of course, it was confiscated somewhere and he was still tied up, so the only thing he could do was squirm as he saw the prince’s cold stare.

“Go on, Corrin,” he said, his voice vacant and hesitant, as if he wasn’t even sure what he was saying. “The real archduke should be inside. Along with that pathetic Hoshidan prince, Takumi.”

Gods, he wanted his Fujin Yumi so badly. He’d show the Nohrian prince what _pathetic_ was.

Instead, Sakura rushed into the room. “Corrin!” she cried, her hands nearly covering her mouth as she ran into the banquet hall. “They’re all tied up in here!”

He shouted against his gag, and she quickly ran over to his side, untying the ropes and gag with shaking fingers. As soon as his arms were free, he grasped her shoulders, steadying them. “Are you hurt?” he asked.

“N-No,” she stammered. He scanned her body, searching for any bruises or cuts. A lump rose in his throat as he saw the line of red across her throat, a smeared stain where she had rubbed away the blood. _That bastard,_ he thought, glaring at the body. It was horribly mangled, almost torn apart. Corrin couldn’t have done that.

His eyes landed on the Nohrian prince. What was his name? Leo? He remembered him fighting on the plains of Hoshido, trees suddenly ripping out of the ground to kill countless soldiers. The floorboards around Zola’s body were littered with dried leaves, shrivelled and wilted. Had he somehow killed the mage? But why would a Nohrian kill one of his own soldiers?

They met eyes for only a second. Takumi glared at him, gritting his teeth. Leo simply stared back, no emotion in his eyes. He almost looked as lifeless as a Faceless in that moment.

Then, he turned his horse around and rode off.

“Wait!” Corrin shouted, reaching out a hand. “Leo!”

He kept on riding, as if he couldn’t hear her. _Good riddance,_ Takumi thought, turning to Sakura. “Why are you here?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. “And how did you run into Corrin?”

Sakura blushed, ducking her head down. “W-Well, I didn’t really r-run into her so much as… j-join her.”

His mouth went dry. _“What?”_

“I-I can explain!” she said quickly, her eyes wide as she stared at him earnestly.

“Explain what?” he snapped. “Sakura, do you realize how much this is going to devastate Ryoma? Devastate Hoshido? You’ve sided against us!”

“No!” she shouted, and he froze as she gripped her festal so hard he thought she’d snap it in half. “I h-haven’t sided against anyone! And neither has Corrin! No one here is fighting against Hoshido, not even Azura!”

 _Azura._ He had to swallow the lump in his throat down as he saw his adopted sister, who had moved into the room to untie the hostages. Her golden eyes were reserved, cautious. Yet her voice was melodious as ever as she spoke. “It’s true, Takumi. We have never planned to fight against Hoshido. To betray the family that has always cared for me as if I was one of their own… it would cut my heart in two.”

“Really?” he asked, folding his arms. “Because you certainly didn’t seem all that hurt when you ran away from us.”

She didn’t flinch, but he could see the hurt in her eyes.

“That’s enough, Takumi,” Sakura said firmly. “C-Corrin says there’s something worse than the war with Nohr. She can’t explain, but I trust her. Takumi, p-please -- trust her too!”

He stared at Corrin, who stood awkwardly on the threshold of the banquet hall. She almost looked like an outsider, as if she wasn’t sure whether she wanted to intrude on the conversation or not. Her silver hair was disheveled, and her armor had certainly seen better days. And then there were the circles under her eyes, dark and heavy.

 _How much sleep has she gotten?_ Had she been so disturbed by her betrayal that she couldn’t even sleep? Or was it simply the stress of being hunted by two armies?

He met her red eyes, and she straightened up, her hands loose at her sides. “I know it’s hard to believe,” she whispered. “But please, Takumi, if you could just hear me out.”

There was no reason to trust her words. He knew that.

But gods, she looked so worn out that he almost felt sorry for her. Almost.

Apparently, she took his silence as permission to continue. “I can’t side against either of my families,” she said softly, striding towards him. “But Takumi, there’s something greater than just Nohr or Hoshido at work here. There’s a person who’s been manipulating this all behind the scenes. I know it sounds crazy -- I thought it was too, when I found out. But I wouldn’t be telling you any of this if I didn’t believe it.” Her eyes were wide, her posture beseeching. “I know I’m asking for a lot, but I need you to trust me. Trust that there’s more to this war that meets the eye. Trust that if you come with me, we can put a stop to it. Please.”

Her tone was sincere. And in the few moments he’d interacted with her before everything had fallen apart, he’d never known her to lie.

But those two facts didn’t change anything.

“You’ll have to excuse me if I don’t find this flimsy explanation acceptable,” he said quietly, narrowing his eyes at her. “Sakura may believe in your story. I don’t.”

Corrin almost seemed to deflate at his words. “I… I see,” she whispered. Her back bowed as she turned to Sakura. “If you want to stay with Takumi, Sakura, I won’t force you to come with me. It’ll be dangerous in the battles to come. You’ll be safer with him than with me.”

“No,” she said, shaking her head so furiously that her pink hair whipped from side to side. “I’m going with you!”

“Sakura--”

“No, no, _no!_ This isn’t gonna do at _all!”_

Takumi froze as he saw a man with white hair and robes stride up to them, his face distressed. _Wait. Is this…?_

“Are you the real Archduke Izana?” Corrin asked, her eyes wide.

“Yep,” he said proudly, lifting his chin up high. “I’ll skip the usual intro and cut right to it. Prince Takumi, you’ve got it all wrong.”

Takumi blinked. “What are you talking about?”

Izana grinned like a schoolboy trying to hold in a devious secret. “I won’t go into all the teensy weensy details, so in short: trust Corrin and go with her. That’s what the gods are saying. You’re a lucky fellow, getting a unique prophecy from them like that.”

Takumi rose an eyebrow. “You’ve got to be kidding.”

“I kid you not,” Izana said with a completely straight face. “The gods are telling me to tell you to join Corrin. Just got some prophetic stuff from them.”

“I can’t believe that important prophecies just… happen like that,” Takumi said flatly.

“Hey, who’s the diviner _and_ the keeper of prophecies here: you or me?” Izana asked pointedly. “Prophecies come as they come. You really want to ignore directions sent down from the gods themselves?”

 _This is the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard._ But, well, Ryoma had told him that the Archduke was a little odd. Perhaps he should just play along.

“You say that,” he began slowly, “but how can I choose to side with a traitor? Corrin couldn’t even side with her homeland. She’s too corrupted by the Nohrians. I mean, I’m grateful that she saved us, but…”

_How can I trust her?_

Izana puckered his lips, his face twisted in childish consternation. “Yeesh, you’re one tough nut to crack. What am I supposed to do with you?” He paused. “Well, I suppose if I have to break out the big bows, I will. Come on! One extra prophecy for Prince Takumi, coming right up!”

Takumi yelped as the Archduke grabbed his sleeve, dragging him towards the back of the banquet hall. Sakura, Corrin, and Azura followed, and he sighed as he stared at them. _I can’t believe this is even happening right now._ Of course, with Orochi at Castle Shirasagi, he believed in divination as much as the next man, but this seemed far too… convenient.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Izana said softly. “And you’re a little right. But trust me, you’ll want to follow her on this path she’s taken.” He smiled, then winked. “After all, you’re going to have a delightful amount of surprises!”

 

* * *

 

“Milady?” Selena’s voice said softly through the door.

Camilla did not respond. She hadn’t spoken a word since five hours ago.

“Milady, please,” Selena begged. “Lady Elise wishes to speak with you. At least let her in.”

Elise wished to speak with her?

Slowly, Camilla dabbed at her face with a handkerchief, then inhaled deeply to compose herself. In front of her retainers, she couldn’t pretend that everything would be fine. But for Elise, darling innocent Elise that was the light of Nohr, she could pretend. She would wear a mask and smile for her sake. She tucked the soiled handkerchief into a nearby drawer. “Enter,” she said, her voice level. Good.

The door creaked open, and she smiled as Elise walked in. It was hard to maintain the smile when the poor dear looked so glum, though.

Selena closed the door behind them, her own face withdrawn. Camilla’s smile did not falter as Elise stared up at her. “Well now,” she said softly, bending down a little. “What can I do for my sweet little sister? Would you like to braid hair again? I’m sure you’ve learned all sorts of new styles, haven’t you?”

“Camilla, I…” Elise looked at the ground, clasping her hands behind her back nervously. There was so much of Leo in that gesture, and Camilla’s smile wavered for just a small second. “I came to try and change your mind.”

“About what, dear?” Camilla asked, moving towards the vanity and pulling out the hair brushes and ribbons.

“About Father’s mission,” Elise said.

 _Smile. Stay composed. Above all else, do not break down._ The words rang in her ears, as if her mother was still alive, whispering them.

“I’m afraid that’s not possible, darling,” Camilla said lightly. “Father’s word is absolute, Elise. I can’t go against it.”

“But we can still try, right?” Elise asked, a hopeful smile on her face. It should have made Camilla’s spirits lift, but she was only weighed down even more. “I mean, Father was so angry earlier, but he’ll get better! We just have to talk to him when he’s in a good mood, right? He’ll feel better so he won’t be angry at Corrin anymore.”

Camilla’s fingers tightened so hard around the delicate ivory of the brush that she was surprised it didn’t shatter.

“Camilla?” Elise whispered, her voice so incredibly small. It still echoed in the large room, ringing in her ears.

 _“You will find Corrin and kill her for her insolence. This must be done for the glory of Nohr, my daughter. I trust that you will succeed.”_ The implied threat for her disobedience had gone unsaid. They both understood what would happen if she failed.

“Camilla?” A small hand rested on hers, and she relaxed. Smile. Stay composed. Above all else, do not break down.

“I don’t think that Father will change his mind,” she said softly. “Not this time, dear.”

“B-But this is crazy!” Elise protested, her hands curling into fists. “Corrin’s our _sister!_ Father can’t have forgotten that! Even if she’s Hoshidan or whatever, she’s still family! I don’t care where she went or what side she chose or whatever! She’s a part of us, Camilla!”

“I know, dear,” Camilla whispered. “I know.”

“So don’t do it,” Elise said, her violet eyes fiercely determined. “Tell him that you won’t! I’ll back you up. We’ll make him change his mind!”

She turned and stared at her baby sister.

Truth be told, she’d thought about telling Father just what she thought of those orders. She’d thought about defying him just this once, of telling him to get someone else to murder her beloved Corrin. Of course, she’d slit their throats the second she found out who they were.

But to challenge the king of Nohr was to risk execution, and she could not leave her siblings alone in this war. Not precious Elise, who was still so young and still so sheltered, hoping that their Corrin would want to return to them. Not faithful Leo, who tried to pretend that Corrin’s betrayal hadn’t hurt, but wandered alone in the halls of Castle Krakenburg in the black depths of the night, unable to sleep. Not Xander, their strength and standard, who ordered soldiers and detailed battle strategies, even though he loathed combat and fighting so much that it was a miracle he could stand on the battlefield at all.

She could not abandon them. Not like Corrin had.

“There are some things you cannot change, Elise,” she whispered, setting the brush down on the counter. “And Father’s orders, I cannot change. Not even if I wanted to.”

Elise stared at her, her eyes wide with shock and hurt.

Then, her lips pressed together into a furious frown. “Fine. Give up if you want to. Just like everyone else! Give up and do your stupid missions and follow your stupid orders!”

“Elise,” Camilla began. “I know it sounds terrible of me, but it’s not so simple as that. There are consequences, punishments if I--”

“But it _is_ that simple!” Elise shouted, tears brimming in her eyes. “You’re just scared! And you shouldn’t be scared! You’re my big sister! You can do anything!”

_If only that were true._

“I hate you!” Elise yelled. “I hate you and I hate Father and I hate your stupid mission! I hate this place!”

Camilla had expected the words, but that didn’t mean they hurt any less.

Before she could say anything, Elise ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Her frantic footsteps and sobs echoed in the hallway long after she left.

Camilla put away the brushes, then moved to her desk, pulling out sheets of paper. After inking the quill, she began the first of her set of letters. One to Elise, one to Leo, and one to Xander. The words that she would write would be difficult for them to understand, perhaps, but they deserved at least a note.

Elise was right: she was scared. And that fear would drive her to do terrible things, things that she would never consider otherwise.

She would leave in the morning with her retainers. Beruka had connections, as a former assassin. They would track down Corrin together. Camilla would look at her sister, would gaze upon her one last time before she killed her with her own hands. This, at least, was a small blessing: she would give her an end that would be mostly painless. Corrin would not die by torture or the sword, alone and cold. Camilla would cradle her body in her arms, soothe her to sleep like she had done for her when they were both younger, when the world made sense and happiness reigned instead of fear.

_Why did you do it, darling? Why did you abandon us? Didn’t you know what that would mean?_

Perhaps not. They had sheltered her from so much of Father’s rage. Xander had been her advocate, Leo her defender, Elise her light. In the end, Corrin had only followed the path of her heart. She could never blame her for that.

Camilla inhaled, then started writing, quill scratching the parchment slowly as she decided her words carefully. With Xander and Leo, she could outright tell them, but with Elise, she had to be soft and subtle.

She had to find a way to tell her sister that after this mission, she would never return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I finally decided to post this!
> 
> After a few drafts, edits, and false starts, I finally found a good place for starting this fic off. Yes, I know, the fated pair hasn't even met yet, but I found that they needed these establishing chapters. Takumi's is a little more action packed -- after all, one must start off a story with a bang. Camilla's is more introspective. In case you didn't read the tags, there's going to be a _lot_ of introspection. That's what happens when you pair up the angsty pineapple with the troubled beauty of the Nohrian Court. Rest assured that they'll meet next chapter (which is a fair bit longer. Oops). 
> 
> Now that that's out of the way, thank you for stopping by and reading this! I've always wanted to write a fic for these two. I hope that you enjoy this. It's sticking pretty close to Revelation canon, so there won't be a lot of major twists or surprises. (or will there?) Thanks again!


	2. Land and Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I had the chance. I could have ended it all right here._   
>  _So why didn’t I?_

Sakura stared at her older sister, her hands nervously clasped in her lap.

Naturally, she had been shown pictures of Corrin when they were younger. Ryoma and Hinoka had been eager to show her the small picture book that Mother carried with her. A few small portraits of a silver haired girl had been the only contact that Sakura remembered with her older sister. She’d been kidnapped by the Nohrians when she was so small she couldn’t remember.

The pictures had always shown a happy, smiling child. The woman that Sakura gazed at now was anything but happy.

“B-Big Sister?” she whispered, approaching carefully.

Corrin slowly turned from the side of the ship, then smiled. “Hello, Sakura. Enjoying the trip?”

Sakura nodded. It was nice to get a long respite from all the fighting and skirmishing. Though they could rest in the Astral Plane, it felt like every second they stepped outside back into the real world they were attacked by bandits or soldiers or those awful… invisible _things._

It had to be much worse for Corrin. After all, she was at the front of every battle, transforming into a dragon or swinging her sword. She didn’t have retainers to protect her or family to watch her back.

Now, though, Takumi was here. Sakura had weakly hoped that his presence would wipe away those awful circles under Corrin’s eyes. However, it seemed that nothing had changed.

“I’m glad,” Corrin said, leaning back over the side, staring at the water below. “We got lucky with catching the ferries, huh?”

Sakura nodded. “Yes. But you should rest, Big Sister. You look so tired…”

“I do?” Corrin asked, blinking a few times.

“W-We’ve been f-fighting constantly, it feels like,” Sakura murmured, joining her at the side of the ship. “You should take the opportunity to rest.”

Corrin’s smile weakened, but it didn’t vanish entirely. “I guess you’re right. I’ll take a nap in a few hours.”

A rumbling suddenly sounded in the distance, and Sakura looked up nervously. “Are those storm clouds?” she whispered, drawing closer to Corrin instinctively. Though rain was nothing to be frightened about, she’d heard of ships capsizing in ocean storms. Would the same thing happen here?

“They might be,” Corrin said, placing a firm hand on Sakura’s shoulder. “I’ll go speak to the captain. We should probably get below deck before it rains, hm?”

“Y-Yes,” Sakura agreed. “That would be--”

Suddenly, the entire deck of the ship shook, and Sakura screamed as she pitched forward, nearly falling to the hard wood. Corrin’s grip on her shoulder saved her, however, and she hauled her back on her feet. “Are you okay?” she asked, reaching for Yato.

Sakura nodded quickly. The door to the cabin suddenly flew open, and she trembled as Jakob, Corrin’s butler, and Takumi both ran out on the deck. “What’s going on here?” Takumi asked, the Fujin Yumi already in his hand.

“Are you all right, milady?” Jakob asked, running towards Corrin.

“Fine,” she said. “Something must have stopped the boat.”

Sakura shivered, rubbing at her arms. Why was it so cold all of a sudden? She peered over the side of the boat, then gasped.

The ocean was frozen solid.

“H-How is this possible?” Jakob asked, his eyes wide. “It can’t be getting cold this fast!”

“Someone’s coming,” Takumi said quickly, the glowing blue string appearing on the Fujin Yumi.

Corrin turned, then stiffened, her hand resting on Yato’s hilt.

And Sakura drew close to her as she saw the dragon approaching.

She’d seen dragons on the plains of Hoshido on that fateful day. In fact, she’d seen the person who was flying towards them now: a tall woman with black armor and long lavender hair, her eyes sorrowful as Corrin had told her family she wouldn’t be picking a side.

Yet as the dragon hovered in the air above the ship, coming to a halt, she didn’t appear sad now. She just looked… tired. The same circles that were under Corrin’s eyes lingered under her own. Sakura shivered as she saw the massive axe in her hand.

 _“Camilla?”_ Corrin said, her eyes wide. Takumi drew the Fujin Yumi, his arrow glowing brightly against the darkness. The storm clouds had completely blotted out the sunlight, and a cold wind was blowing through them. Sakura rubbed at her arms, shivering.

“Hello, Corrin,” the woman called Camilla said. Her voice sounded even more exhausted than she looked. “I’m glad to see you’re not hurt. I’ve been so worried about you ever since your dreadful falling out with Xander. And now here we are.”

“Big Sister… Why are you here?” Corrin asked, her hand closing around Yato’s hilt.

Camilla laughed, and Sakura shivered at the sound. That laugh held no joy or happiness, only bitterness and pain. “Oh, my darling Corrin. You’re so cute, like always. But you have to stop thinking of me as your sister. It will be easier for the both of us that way.”

“You were never her sister in the first place!” Takumi growled, and Sakura flinched at the look of hatred in his eyes. “Are you seriously going to waste your time listening to her, Corrin?”

“She’s still my family, Takumi,” Corrin said softly, giving him an earnest look. “Lower your bow.” Then she turned back to the woman on the wyvern. “Camilla, can’t you see I’m trying to do what’s best for both kingdoms? I couldn’t fight against Nohr, I swear to you.” Her voice was pleading. “It doesn’t have to come to this. If you surrender now, I promise that you will be unharmed. You can even go back to Nohr if you wish.”

“I hear your words,” Camilla said softly. “But Father has demanded that you be put to death, and I cannot disobey his orders. Not even if they were the last thing I wanted to do.” She swallowed, and Sakura winced as she saw the pain in her eyes. “I love you from the bottom of my heart, Corrin. I really do. This is a tragic end of things, but since you betrayed Nohr, I have no choice.”

“You’re wrong, Camilla!” Corrin suddenly shouted. Her hands were clenched into fists, her teeth gritted. “I haven’t betrayed you or anyone else!”

Camilla hung her head low, then gestured with her hand. Sakura cried out as an icy wind suddenly struck all of them, blowing them back. “Forgive me, dear,” she said quietly. “I love you too much to let you go on like this. The least I can do for you is to end your life with my own hands.” She raised her axe, and Sakura shied away from the cruel blade. “Come to me, my beloved little sister. I’ll treasure your final words forever.”

Sakura’s blood was almost as cold as the air gusting around them as she heard those words. Was this woman, Corrin’s adoptive sister, really going to kill her?

Suddenly, an arrow whizzed past Camilla’s face, ruffling that lavender hair, and Sakura held back a squeak as the wyvern suddenly took off. Its cry made her cover her ears, blocking out that awful shrill sound.

“It’s all right, Sakura,” Corrin said, her voice strained. “Everyone, prepare for battle!”

Yet even as she said those words, Sakura could see the way Corrin’s hands trembled.

 

* * *

 

Takumi huffed as he ran along the ice, looking for any sight of the wyvern in the sky above. His shoes were thin enough that he could feel every ridge of ice beneath his feet, nearly cutting through the soft leather.

After a short time, the water had stopped churning enough to allow them to walk on the ice like this. The Nohrians had completely taken over one of the ferry boats, and he could see the person somehow freezing the water: a woman with light blue hair, her eyes as cold as his numb fingers.

They burned even now as he pulled back the heavy string of the Fujin Yumi. He held his breath, steadying the magic in his hands. Most assumed that the Fujin Yumi was like any other bow: draw, sight, release. In a way, it was -- every bow was the same, if you brought it down to the basic of basics -- but the string and arrows were made from the power of the wind itself. The wind could not be controlled so easily, and even now it fought against him, wavering and flickering. He gritted his teeth, then pulled back, his muscles straining against the wild shifts in tension as the string solidified for him. The arrow came next, a beautiful streak of green and blue.

His gloved fingers brushed his cheek, and the second that the arrow was clearest -- the second that the pull of the string became too much for his body to bear -- he released, watching as it shot through the air in a beautiful arc.

Sometimes, it was beautiful enough to distract from the person that dropped to the ground, screaming in pain.

Corrin had said that she wanted to minimize casualties. He had argued against that, of course. The Nohrians weren’t holding anything back, the cuts on his arms and legs throbbing to remind him of that. But she was his sister, his elder sister, and he would follow her orders, even if he disagreed with them. He had done so with Ryoma, and now he would do the same with Corrin.

They were almost to the enemy ship, and he saw Corrin approaching, still skirmishing with a Nohrian swordsman. Quickly, his eyes darted to the sky. The last thing they needed was the Nohrian princess lunging down from the sky to kill them all.

He froze as he heard a shrill cry, wings stirring the icy cold air. A dark silhouette surged towards him, and he shivered at the sight of the massive axe in the Nohrian’s hand, gleaming in the faint light.

_Well, speak of the demon, and she shall appear._

Quickly, another arrow appeared on the string, and he drew back, gloved fingers brushing against his cheek. He wouldn’t hesitate, not this time. He should have shot her when she had landed on the deck, killing her before she could attack them all like this. Corrin’s orders be damned: a woman like this princess had to die before she could kill them all. Quickly, he glanced over her. He meant to size up how quickly she could lunge at him, how far that reach of her axe went.

Instead, his eyes suddenly fixed on hers, and he froze.

They were a deep shade of purple, a color that he’d never expected to find in human eyes. But that wasn’t enough to make him flinch, despite the unnatural color. The Nohrian princess’s eyes were filled with sorrow, a horrible sort of emptiness that was all too familiar. He’d seen that sorrow in Ryoma’s eyes when Corrin had made her decision. He’d seen that sorrow in Hinoka’s eyes when they had returned to Castle Shirasagi, alone and afraid and betrayed. He’d seen that sorrow in Sakura’s eyes in dark hallways at midnight before he left for Izumo.

He’d seen that emptiness staring at himself in the mirror after Mother--

 _Stop._ He focused on the axe in the woman’s hand, trying to force down the pain.

The arrow on the string wavered.

“My, my. Have you come to say hello?” the princess said in a teasing voice as she approached, a smirk turning up her full lips.

He gritted his teeth.

“Sorry,” she said, winking at him. “But I’m afraid I haven’t the time to tussle with you. You wouldn’t happen to know where my darling Corrin has gone, though, would you?”

“Do you honestly think I would tell you?” he spat.

“Perhaps not. But it would make things easier,” she said softly. His muscles strained, every sense on alert, waiting for her attack. Yet, she didn’t rush at him with that monstrous axe. She just… sat there.

She didn’t react as he aimed at her chest. He knew that this arrow would strike true; that ridiculous set of armor she wore exposed all of her vitals, and to make it easier, she wasn’t moving or trying to evade. She was a stationary target for him, just hovering in the air, waiting for him to release his arrow.

Why was her wyvern not lunging towards him? Why was she just waiting? Gods, this made no sense! His fingers trembled, his grasp on the Fujin Yumi slackening. This was all wrong, and he felt his stomach clench as the Nohrian woman bowed her head. She should be fighting back or something, not just sitting there waiting for him to shoot her down!

Slowly, she closed her eyes, and he could see something shiny on her cheeks.

He gritted his teeth, then clenched the Fujin Yumi tightly in his grasp. She was a Nohrian. Defenseless or not, Corrin’s sister or not, she had to die for the good of Hoshido.

“Takumi, _no!”_

He flinched as he saw Corrin running towards him, bare feet raw and red on the ice. Her face and voice were panicked, the Yato behind her. “Don’t shoot!”

He nearly released the arrow by reflex. In fact, he _should_ have. Despite his training, his fingers would still slip when startled.

Instead, the arrow and string both faded away.

He gasped as the wyvern surged towards Corrin, Camilla’s axe held high. “So, you’ve sought me out after all!” she yelled, bringing down the axe in a powerful two handed cleave. Takumi inhaled a sharp breath, pivoting on the slippery ice to find a good sighting position.

Corrin blocked her blow, steel ringing against steel, and Takumi quickly drew another arrow. Yet Corrin danced around Camilla’s lunges and swipes, constantly shifting position, and he couldn’t get a good bead on the Nohrian princess. “We don’t have to do this!” Corrin shouted, narrowly dodging a brutal cleave.

“I’ll always remember these final moments,” Camilla said, her voice painfully soft. Her axe buried itself in the thick ice, and Takumi was almost ready to fire. Then Corrin hopped in front of his path, trying to strike, and the opportunity was lost.

“This is insane, Camilla!” Sword clashed against axe. “We’re family!”

“We _used_ to be family!” Camilla corrected. Takumi cringed as her axe blade ground all the way down Yato’s blade, catching in the crossguard. “All of that changed once you left!”

Corrin struggled against the weight of the axe bearing down on her.

And Takumi saw his opening.

Feet slid against rough ice, falling into stance. The bowstring and arrow appeared, filling his fingertips with warmth as he pulled back. Unlike before, the tension on the string was consistent, letting him pull back the arrow easily.

_Draw._

He inhaled deeply, aiming carefully. Corrin and Camilla were still both wrestling for control, the squealing of metal ringing in the air.

_Sight._

The strain grew the longer he held the arrow back, and his shoulder and arm burned. His fingertips were on fire, but he waited for the arrow to be as solid as possible.

_Release._

He watched as the arrow arced perfectly, striking Camilla right in the shoulder. She screamed, tumbling off her wyvern and onto the ice. Red mixed with white as she lay there, gasping for breath. The axe was at her side, forgotten as she cried out in pain.

“Camilla!” Corrin shouted, her voice horrified. Takumi swallowed down the lump rising in his throat as she fell to her knees at the Nohrian princess’s side. Quickly, she ripped at her cape, balling up the blue cloth and pressing it to the wounded shoulder. “Sakura!” she shouted. “I need your help!”

His little sister wasn’t far behind, and Takumi watched in silence as she quickly knelt down on the frigid ice, green healing magic flowing from her festal into the Nohrian princess. His fingers trembled as he stared at Corrin’s concerned face.

_I should have killed her. I had the chance. I could have ended it all right here._

_So why didn’t I?_

 

* * *

 

Camilla knelt on the deck of the ship, her head bowed.

How could Corrin have spared her and her retainers? Why would she decide to do something so reckless? She was an enemy now, not her sister. She’d managed to forget that fact, burying it under duty and fear, but sweet Corrin had not, and she feared what would happen next. Her heart raced with every footfall towards her. The golden sword -- Yato, Leo had called it when they’d returned home -- glimmered in the light, almost glowing.

“Camilla,” she said. Her voice, unexpectedly, was gentle and soft. It was as if she’d forgotten that her elder sister had tried to kill her.

Slowly, she lifted her head to look into Corrin’s crimson eyes. Instead of hatred and disgust, she found love and mercy.

_Oh, Corrin. You sweet, sweet girl._

“You’ve won, Corrin,” she said, smiling softly. “Now kill me.”

Those crimson eyes widened in shock. “Camilla, what in the world are you talking about?”

“You can’t give up, Lady Camilla!” Selena protested.

“You admit defeat too early, milady,” Beruka murmured, her voice even and calm as ever. “We must retreat and try again.”

“No!” The thought of trying again, of facing her sister -- for Corrin was her sister, no matter how hard she tried to forget -- filled her with an unspeakable dread. Her hands shook as she spoke “You know as well as I do that death awaits those who fail my father. If we return home, we would be executed without delay.” She swallowed, then looked at Corrin again. “I’d rather die at your hands, Corrin. If your face was the last thing I saw of this world… I would be content with that.”

Corrin stared at her, her eyes filled with sadness. Camilla closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable slash through her chest. It would hurt, yes, but that pain would be nothing compared to the agony she had carried with her since that day on the plains of Hoshido.

Then: “Are you sure about this, Camilla?”

She opened her eyes, then blinked. Corrin’s face was no longer horrified or sorrowful, like she’d expected, but pensive.

“Of course,” she said, smiling gently. “I meant every word.”

“Then you would surrender your life to me?” Corrin asked, her words soft.

“I would,” Camilla confirmed. “Go on, darling. I won’t beg for mercy.”

Corrin did not lift her sword, like Camilla had expected.

Instead, she actually _smiled._ “All right,” she whispered, and the relief in her voice was almost tangible. “If that’s what you want, then you’re coming with us, Camilla.”

Her heart skipped a beat.

“You can’t be serious,” she said, her eyes wide. “Corrin--”

_“Are you out of your mind?”_

Camilla slowly turned to look at the owner of the new voice, and she couldn’t stop the horrible shudder that ran through her body. He was the archer that had shot her down, piercing through her shoulder. Even though the wound was healed, she could still feel it throbbing, especially as her eyes locked onto that special bow he carried. There was no string, not even a quiver on his back or at his hip, but she knew perfectly well it was still dangerous.

“They just tried to kill you, Corrin!” he shouted, his silver hair whipping behind his back as he strode towards her. “Why would you invite them to _join_ us?”

As she stared at him, Camilla remembered where she had seen the archer before: on the plains of Hoshido, on that terrible day. Thankfully, she hadn’t run into him in that battle; she’d avoided him carefully, trying to chase after Corrin with her wyvern and bring her back to Nohr, where she belonged.

“Takumi, it’s all right,” Corrin said with a smile. “I know how you feel about Nohr, but you have to remember that it isn’t our true enemy. She only tried to kill us because of King Garon’s orders. But she’s safe from him now.” She turned to look back at her. “Would Leo or Elise be in danger if you came with us?”

“No, dear,” Camilla said softly, smiling at her. “Though I doubt our reunion would be very happy.”

“Tell me about it,” Corrin said, a wry smile on her face.

Slowly, Camilla rose from the deck, then motioned for her retainers to do the same. “You mentioned a true enemy, Corrin. What are you talking about?”

Corrin’s joy suddenly faded, replaced with worry. “I’m sorry,” she said softly. “I can’t talk about it here. But I want you to believe me. All of us, Hoshidans and Nohrians, are fighting to bring an end to this war.” Her hands tightened into fists, her lips pressed together firmly. “There has to be a way to stop the fighting that doesn’t destroy Hoshido or Nohr. We’ll find it together!”

Camilla gasped as the sword in her hand suddenly burst with a bright light. In that moment, her little sister suddenly seemed to glow, her silver hair almost a brilliant white. Her crimson eyes were glowing embers, blazing with determination and strength. She looked ethereal, as if she were something more than human.

“My lady,” Flora breathed. She was trembling, her face pale as she stared at Corrin. “It can’t be…”

In this moment, Camilla stared at her sister and realized something.

No longer was she the shy, scared child of years past. No longer was she the bright bubbly young woman she’d loved and cherished so deeply. She’d grown into something deeper, something harder and tougher and stronger. _Now I know why Xander was so sure she would lead Nohr someday._ If this had been the Corrin fresh out of the Northern Fortress, Camilla would have refused her allegiance.

But this woman standing here now, her brave sister… Yes, she could follow her.

“You’ve made up your mind, haven’t you?” she said softly, smiling at Corrin. “I’ve always loved that about you, dear. You never abandoned your path once you chose it.” Slowly, she inhaled, preparing herself for her next words. “I believe you.”

“Really?” Corrin asked, her eyes wide. All of the tension bled out of her body, and no longer was she the fierce leader that Camilla had seen only a moment before. Instead, she was sweet Corrin, her little sister that she visited in the Northern Fortress, eagerly awaiting her family to visit her. In fact, she looked so giddy that Camilla actually laughed.

“Of course, dear,” she said, patting her on the shoulder. “The least a big sister can do is believe in her little sister, hm? I don’t quite understand everything that’s going on, but if you’re really giving me another chance… then I will do anything to take it. For us to be family again.”

Corrin’s small, warm hand closed around her own, and she flashed Camilla a radiant smile. “You never stopped being family,” she said softly. “Never.”

In truth, Camilla wasn’t worthy of such words. But she’d try her hardest to live up to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray, the two of them have finally met! And what a great start, too! (sarcastic voice)
> 
> One of the interesting things I'd tried to incorporate into this chapter is the idea that Takumi probably didn't have a lot of combat experience before the war started. Due to Queen Mikoto's barriers, there would have been no Nohrians to fight back, and Hoshido doesn't seem like a place with heavily organized crime, like Nohr does. This is probably his first experience with actual violence and killing people. There's a reason why he hesitates at killing Camilla besides being confused at her actions: he honestly doesn't like hurting people. Takumi's Shinai, a unique weapon, was sort of the inspiration for this theory: it will never do lethal damage unless the target is at 1 HP or less. An interesting little tidbit that I found revealed a lot about his character.


	3. If You Gave Me A Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can take care of myself, thank you! I don’t need anyone looking out for me or coddling me or anything like that! A-And I am _not_ flustered!”  
>  “Your cheeks say otherwise."

“Takumi, this is spying!” Sakura protested weakly, hiding behind a stack of crates along with him. The ship deck swayed underneath them; the ice had melted enough for them to continue their progress towards Nestra.

“She’s a Nohrian,” he said flatly. “You honestly think that she’ll care?”

“B-But she’s Corrin’s sister! We should trust--”

“Oh sure, because every time we’ve trusted a Nohrian, it’s ended well,” Takumi spat. “She says that she’s our ally, but who’s to say she won’t try and betray us? She could just be joining to send information back to Nohr. And then, when we’ve  _ trusted _ her? We’ll never wake up in the morning because she slit our throats.”

Sakura’s lips were almost white, and her pink eyes were wide.

Slowly, he exhaled, then pressed a hand to her shoulder. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you so badly.”

“N-No,” she said, swallowing thickly. “You’re right.”

He relaxed, giving her the once over before leaning around the corner, catching a glimpse of the Nohrian princess speaking with Corrin. Just looking at her set him at unease, though at least the blue haired girl had left, making a bridge of ice back to the mainland. The idea of  _ four _ Nohrians joining Corrin’s army was nerve wracking.

The outfit that princess was wearing certainly wasn’t easing those nerves.

“I’m sure that Flora can build some shelters to hide in along the way home,” Camilla was saying, a bright smile on her face. “And don’t worry about the Ice Tribe, dear. With Flora’s warning, they’ll be able to hide away from King Garon.” Takumi blinked as she said that. Wasn’t King Garon her father? Did they really have such a bad relationship that she referred to him by his first name?

_ Don’t you dare think this changes anything, _ he reminded himself.  _ She could still be a spy. _

“That’s good,” Corrin said, a relieved smile on her face.

“Ah, it reminds me of when we used to spirit you outside and make little snow forts,” Camilla said, her voice wistful. Takumi shivered instinctively, pulling at his sleeves. “Do you remember the massive one you built one year? You spent hours on the thing, and you could barely be persuaded to come out. Xander had to crawl inside and carry you back into the fortress himself.”

Corrin laughed, and Takumi froze as he heard the sound. Corrin hadn’t even looked capable of laughing just a few hours before the attack. “Oh, that brings back memories! And everyone was panicking when I got back inside, because they thought that I’d get hypothermia! Remember how Elise wouldn’t leave my side?”

Camilla chuckled. “Oh, she wasn’t the only one. Don’t you remember Leo? He’d always insist on taking a turn watching over you.”

Corrin’s grin softened into a warm smile. “It’s so good to talk with you like this, Camilla. I really missed you, you know.”

“And I missed you,” Camilla said, kissing Corrin’s hair. “Being with you again, laughing like this… it’s like a dream. I’m half convinced Flora was right when she called you a legendary hero. After all, you saved me back there.”

Takumi stared at the deck of the ship. The maid had mentioned something about a chosen hero when the Yato had started glowing. It had been rather simple lore: a chosen hero would wield the legendary sword and save the world. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Yet, as he looked at Corrin, he could see what Flora had been talking about. There was a nobility to her, a draw to her that he couldn’t ignore. She was his sister, true -- but he could sense that there was much more to her than that. After all, Ryoma never could have accepted a Nohrian into his army so quickly, former siblings aside. And Takumi doubted that Azura would have followed him into battle. Yet, Corrin had done both of those things.

“You believe in Flora’s legend?” Corrin asked, her crimson eyes wide.

“No, dear,” Camilla said softly. “But I do believe in you. If there’s anyone in the world that could stop this war, it’s you.”

Corrin blushed. “You give me too much credit.”

“Hardly, darling. I barely give you enough. Though, I’m afraid that your choice won’t be an easy one. I doubt that the others all trust me yet.”

“What do you mean?” Corrin asked, blinking. 

Takumi’s breath hitched as Camilla’s lavender eyes flitted from Corrin straight towards him. His cheeks burned as she gave him a bright smile. “Tell me, dear,” she said, never taking her eyes off him, “is it Hoshidan tradition to listen in on the private conversations of others?”

“We’re sorry!” Sakura squeaked, popping out from behind the stack of crates. Takumi groaned in frustration, then emerged from the hiding spot.

“I’m sorry,” a melodic voice said, and Takumi blinked as Azura rounded a few barrels next to the main cabin. “We didn’t mean to pry…”

Corrin stared at them, her face aghast. “Sakura, Takumi… even you, Azura?”

Camilla suddenly froze, staring at Azura with wide eyes. “Hold on a minute. Azura? Are you the same Azura that was kidnapped from Nohr twelve years ago?”

Azura’s head ducked down, and Takumi froze as she clasped her hands nervously in her lap. “You remember me?”

“Of course I do,” Camilla said, striding towards her, arms extended. “I saw you so many times, but I was never allowed to be close to you. I am sorry for that. As well as what the nobility did to you…” Her eyes flitted down to Azura’s legs, and Takumi frowned at the glance. 

“Nobility?” Corrin asked. “What are you talking about, Camilla?”

“My mother… was King Garon’s second wife,” Azura said softly. Her hair was almost completely covering her face, shielding her from their inquisitive glances. “Though he loved her dearly, many members of the court thought her a poor replacement for Queen Katarina. We were both shunned, and…”

“That’s enough, dear,” Camilla said kindly. “You don’t have to say any more.” She rested a hand on Azura’s shoulder. “My mother told me to never speak with Azura or Queen Arete, before she passed. Xander, of course, never interacted with her either -- he was Queen Katarina’s son, and to speak with them would be political suicide. After Leo was born, he was kept away from them too.” A frown twisted down Camilla’s full lips. “I always hated that rule. I wanted to bond with you as a sister, but the nobility’s prejudice…” She sighed, and the smile returned to her face. “Well, that’s all in the past. I suppose I’ll simply have to make up for our lost time now. Isn’t that right, Sister?”

Azura smiled softly, pushing some of her hair back. “I think… I would like that very much.”

“Azura,” Takumi said, gripping the Fujin Yumi tightly. “You shouldn’t trust her so easily. You may be siblings, but you can’t be certain of her motives.” He glared at the Nohrian princess. “This could all be an act. Who’s to say you aren’t going to slip off in the middle of the night and report back to your father?”

“Takumi,” Corrin said, her voice sharp. “That was out of line.”

“No,” Camilla said, resting a hand on Corrin’s arm. “He’s right.”

He froze. The Nohrian had actually agreed with him?

Then, he swallowed nervously as she strode towards him, her heels clicking against the deck of the ship. That eager smile was on her face, probably to set him at ease. The only thing it did was make his heart race, his face flushing as he grasped the Fujin Yumi with both hands. He stumbled backwards, trying to put as much distance between him and that grin as possible. It took everything he had to stop himself from summoning a bowstring and arrow. “You have every reason to be wary of me, don’t you?” Camilla said sweetly, bending down a little. It was only now that he realized she was taller than him by several inches. Even if she took her heels off, she’d still be eye to eye with him, if not taller.

Why did that make him more nervous?

“After all,” she continued, her voice light. “We were fighting only a few moments ago. Funny, how things can change in such a short amount of time.” Sakura’s hands gripped Takumi’s sleeve as the Nohrian princess leaned in even closer. “But there’s no need to worry, dears. From this point forward, I’d never do a thing that would upset Corrin. On my honor as a princess.” She leaned back, pressing a teasing finger to the corner of her mouth. “Though, if she asks, I wouldn’t object to taking one or two of you out…”

His fingers twitched, and he swore he saw a smirk on those full lips of hers.

“Camilla!” Corrin said sharply.

A laugh bubbled out of Camilla’s mouth, and the tension in the air evaporated like dew in the morning light. “I’m only kidding, darling. I suppose my humor can be a little dark for the unaccustomed. For now, I’ll keep things a tad lighter.” The wink she shot Takumi only made his racing heart jump into his throat. Gods, was  _ sweat _ beading on his forehead? “I promise I won’t betray you. I’d risk my life fighting for you.”

“O-Okay,” Sakura said, a weak smile on her lips. 

“I believe in you, Camilla,” Azura said warmly. 

Everyone turned to look at him expectantly, and he had to swallow down his anxiety. What was he supposed to say? “I trust you, everything’s going to be just fine and dandy”? She was a Nohrian!

_ But if she wanted me dead… She would have killed me already. _

She’d been ready to die at Corrin’s hand. That meant that she was dedicated. To what, Takumi couldn’t say. 

“I’ll be honest,” he said slowly. “I still don’t trust you.”

Corrin opened her mouth to speak, then hesitated. Azura stared at the deck of the ship, as if his reply was expected. Sakura pulled away from him, releasing his sleeve to fold her arms against her chest. 

Yet Camilla only stared at him, that eager smile on her lips. It looked less predatory now, and more… earnest. As if she were only waiting for an explanation.

“But I’ll work with you,” he said grudgingly. “Perhaps, over time, we can build that bond of trust, Princess Camilla.”  _ Like that’s ever going to happen. _ But he’d say those words out of common courtesy. He knew better than to insult a potential enemy.

Her smile grew softer. “Perhaps,” she echoed, extending her hand. “I’d love nothing more, Prince Takumi.”

Slowly, carefully, he placed his hand in hers, then shook it. She had a firm grip, but her hand was surprisingly soft and gentle, even through the glove. With the way she swung that battle axe, he’d thought that her hand would be rough and thick. It slipped away out of his grasp, and he blushed as she shot another wink at him. Gods, was she doing this on purpose?

His eyes narrowed at her. She might have the others fooled, but he knew better. 

He would watch this woman very,  _ very _ carefully.

 

* * *

 

Camilla stared at the field stretching out before her and Princess Sakura, illuminated under a clear sun.

She’d never seen anything like this place before. Well, she had: the plains of Hoshido. But she had been so concentrated on retrieving Corrin and bringing her back to Castle Krakenburg that she hadn’t noticed anything about the grass or the wildflowers or the sun.

In Nohr, everything was always gloomy. The few plants that could grow were hardy and tough, often ugly. The roses that were carefully cultivated in the castle gardens were a rarity and very difficult to maintain. Yet here, flowers were everywhere, growing in the grass. There were no weeds, no spots of rocky soil or rotting wood. Everything was  _ alive. _

It was delightfully strange, walking in grass that wasn’t brown or yellow. Right now, it was late summer, and the grass in Nohr would begin to die as the harsh autumn and winter set in, freezing everything to tundra. But in the Astral Plane, everything was green and fresh, the sun still hot overhead.

“My, my,” Camilla said, smiling at Princess Sakura. “And you’ve been living here for several months already?”

“Yes,” she responded, her voice soft. Camilla felt sorry for the poor thing; clearly, she had some awful anxiety about her. In fact, Sakura reminded her immensely of Xander when he was younger. He’d been so quiet and reserved, and to Father’s everlasting shame, horrifically average. It was hard to remember that the teenager she had teased and helped with his stutter and the hard charismatic adult that led armies to victory were the same person. There was still a bit of the shy teenager in him, however, and she knew that the confidence he displayed was often a facade.

_ I think they would get along rather nicely, _ she thought, smiling down at the little princess. She truly was a sweet girl, stutters and shyness aside. It was a shame that they would never meet except on the battlefield.

Her throat tightened as she remembered that she was on the same side as this small Hoshidan princess now. If she and Xander ever met, it would not be a pleasant reunion. 

“Well, I’m very grateful for this tour, Princess Sakura,” she said, her smile widening as she banished those dark thoughts. “It’s been very helpful.”

“Oh, th-thank you,” Sakura stammered, a slight blush on her cheeks.

“There’s no need to be so intimidated by me, dear,” Camilla said, patting her small shoulder gently. “I don’t bite, I promise.”

Sakura gave her a weak smile. “I-I didn’t think that a-about you.”

“Well, that’s pleasant to hear,” Camilla said idly, walking with her towards the mess hall. “I’m afraid there are some in this army who aren’t as open minded as you.” She felt the intense glare of a blue haired spearwoman on her back as she sharpened her weapon at the practice yard. The grinding of stone against metal was harsh and cold. Camilla turned and shot the woman a gracious smile. 

Yes, that was the right of it. Smile at those who hated you the most. If nothing else, it would confuse them.

“It’s just… W-We’ve never fought with N-Nohrians before,” Sakura stammered. “So it’s…”

“New?” Camilla offered.

Sakura nodded quickly. “But you… you were Corrin’s sister, in Nohr, right?”

“I still am, dear,” Camilla reminded her gently.

“A-Ah, I’m so sorry!” Sakura squeaked. “I didn’t mean--”

“No, it’s quite fine,” Camilla said, chuckling at the Hoshidan princess’s frantic apology. “After all, you are her sister as well. In a way, we have something in common.”

Sakura fiddled with the tassels of her strange staff, as if searching for something to say. Camilla waited, inhaling the thick air. It even smelled sweet here, the summertime breeze suffused with the scent of fresh grass and wildflowers. 

“Could you… Could you tell me about Corrin?” Sakura finally asked. “I never got to know her before…” She gulped, cutting off the remainder of her sentence.

“Of course, dear,” she said, gesturing to the inside of the mess hall. They both sat down at a table -- it was about time for lunch anyway, so perhaps they could continue the conversation over a meal. “What would you like to know? I have many precious memories about her.”

“Well, it’s just, um…” Sakura pursed her lips. “Was she always so… tired?”

Camilla blinked. “No. Why do you ask?”

“Well, it’s just that she always looks exhausted,” Sakura said softly, staring down at the wood grain of the table. “I’m a little worried she isn’t sleeping. And it got worse when we got to Izumo. She’s even more tired now.”

“What happened in Izumo?” Camilla asked quietly. “Was there some sort of attack?”

Furtively, Sakura reached for her throat, rubbing at it with her fingers. “W-Well, I… I was taken hostage by a N-Nohrian mage…”

“Oh, you poor thing!” Camilla reached across the table to grasp her free hand. “Who would do such a thing to you, darling?”

“His name was Zola.”

She looked up to see the Hoshidan Prince, Takumi, standing behind Sakura’s chair, a hand on her shoulder. His eyes were narrowed into a suspicious glare, and that strange bow of his was tucked under his arm. “Your brother killed him.”

Her mouth nearly gaped open. Xander would never travel to Izumo of his own will, and Leo… Well, Father had sent him to Izumo to retrieve an illusionary mage, but the idea of her brother sparing a Hoshidan princess was almost ridiculous.  _ Now, why would you do such a thing, little brother? _

“I see,” Camilla said softly. “Please continue with your story, Princess Sakura.”

“What story?” Takumi asked tersely, his eyes narrowing to mere slits. His grip tightened on Sakura’s shoulder. 

Camilla rose an eyebrow at the overprotective actions. “We were just speaking of Corrin, Prince Takumi. Perhaps you would like to join us?” She offered him a soft smile, leaning forward on the table. “After all, dear Corrin is so precious to us all. I have some wonderful memories of her I could share.”

His cheeks bloomed pink, and she resisted the urge to chuckle as he swallowed, his throat bobbing. “N-No, thank you. Come on, Sakura.” He tugged on her shoulder, and the small Hoshidan princess rose from the chair, bowing briefly before joining her brother.

They sat clear on the other side of the mess hall, grabbing some strange dumplings from the kitchens. Camilla watched as they ate, their retainers joining them. Jakob, Corrin’s butler, shortly came into the mess hall, but sat in his own corner. Rinkah and Kaze joined the Hoshidans, of course, bickering about something or other. 

It was strange, looking at them from the other side of the room. It was almost like there was a wall of glass, separating her from them. She sighed, folding her hands on the table. Alone like this, she didn’t feel very hungry. Perhaps she could eat with Corrin in her room, or join her on patrol. Now that Sakura mentioned it, Camilla had noticed the shadows under Corrin’s eyes. She hoped she wasn’t working herself too hard…  

Her chair scraped against the floor as she stood. One pair of hazel eyes looked up from his meal, narrowed at her. His lips were pressed into a thin line, and his entire body was hunched over, as if she was about to lunge across the room and cut at him with her axe. She noted with a small smile that his hand rested on his bow.  _ Goodness, the poor thing must be frightened of me. _

Well, she’d fix that. Somehow. It wasn’t as obvious as Sakura was, but she could sense the anxiety in him. It was one thing to distrust her -- it was natural, actually -- but to be  _ this _ tense… Even now, he was still glaring at her. In a way, it reminded her of Leo, though the look was less cold and more flat out hostile. 

So, tossing her hair back, she grinned and gave him a nice, slow wink.

Instantly, his cheeks turned red, and he hastily looked back down at his food, shoving a rice ball into his mouth. This time she didn’t repress her chuckle, letting it echo in the mess hall as she strode out. _ Dear, dear. He’s going to need a lot of help if all it takes is a wink to make him so flustered. _

And who better to assist him than herself?

 

* * *

 

Takumi sighed as he crept into the woods, trying to ease the tension from his shoulders. It had been a while since he’d been able to get some archery practice in, and the solitude would help him relax.

He’d created this practice area after he’d joined Corrin’s army in Izumo. It wasn’t just a place to shoot arrows -- if he wanted that, he would have set it up in the training yard along with everything else -- but a place to escape from his stress and worries.

Princess Camilla was the largest of those worries.

It had been a while since she had joined -- almost a week, in fact -- and there had been nothing. No secret messages, no suspicious behavior beyond the fact that she enjoyed teasing people, especially him. He was still waiting, though. Perhaps she was simply waiting for everyone to lower their guard, for them to “trust” her. Not him. He would be vigilant, for all of their sakes. 

But for now, he pushed those thoughts out of his mind, picking up his practice bow: an iron yumi with as high of a draw weight as he could find. Silver yumis were even more powerful, reinforced with high quality steel, but Corrin’s army had little supplies. The iron yumi would do for now. He pulled back on the string, noting the consistent tension. After easing it back into position, he drew from his quiver and nocked the arrow to the string, drawing it in one fluid motion. He released, then groaned as the arrow went wide. _ It really  _ has _ been a while, I guess… _

Well, that was what practice was for.

He inhaled deeply, then tried again, and this time the arrow was merely off center. Good. He could work with that.

Eight more shots, and he took a break, rolling his arm to ease the tension in it. After a sip from the waterskin, he judged his progress.  _ Seven center targets, two off-center, one wide. Not bad, but could be better… _

“Prince Takumi?”

The waterskin practically flew out of his fingers as he yelped, and he whirled around to see, of all people, Princess Camilla standing there. A cheery smile was on her lips, which only served to unnerve him further.  _ Gods, can’t I escape her for two minutes? _

She chuckled at his reaction. “Oh, I’m sorry, darling. Were you practicing archery here in secret?”

“P-Princess Camilla,” he stuttered, then blushed.  _ Oh gods. Keep it together! _ “I wasn’t hiding it, if that’s what you’re saying!”

She tittered out a laugh, as if what he had said was the cutest thing she’d ever heard. “Oh, I see.” She strode towards him, hips swaying, and he swallowed quickly.  _ Do  _ not _ look down.  _ He did his best to keep his gaze fixed on her face, but her teasing smile certainly wasn’t helping matters. “How curious, dear. If you aren’t hiding your practice, then why do you come out into the deepest part of the woods? It would be a shame if some wild beasts came and devoured you…”

“B-Because there’s no  _ people _ here to distract me!” he stammered, the blush only growing as she drew closer. 

Her smile only widened, and he shivered at just how  _ predatory _ it was. “Oh my. I seem to have struck a nerve.” She chuckled. “Well then, my apologies, Prince Takumi.”

“What are you doing out here anyway?” he groused, folding his arms. “Do you want something?”

“Well, it is almost dinnertime,” she said, and his breath caught as she stopped just in front of him. She’d never been so  _ close _ to him before. “But, if you really must know, I’d like for us to get closer in the future.”

“C-Closer?” Damn it, why was he still stuttering?

Her smile was suddenly soft, and he froze as she leaned forward. His face nearly lit on fire as the pose displayed her cleavage quite clearly.  _ Do not look down!  _ “You always seem so flustered, dear,” she said sweetly, her voice oddly maternal. “It makes me want to take you under my wing, so to speak.”

“I can take care of myself, thank you!” he said stiffly. “I don’t need anyone looking out for me or coddling me or anything like that!” He swallowed as he accidentally glanced down, then quickly fixed his gaze on her face. “A-And I am  _ not _ flustered!”

“Your cheeks say otherwise,” she noted. 

He gritted his teeth, then stormed back towards the target, yanking arrows out of the thick cloth. The practice arrows had blunt tips, but they still stuck in the padding sometimes. A growl of frustration escaped him as he accidentally tugged too hard, snapping one arrow in half.

“Oh, did I hurt your feelings?” Camilla said, her voice light. “I’m sorry, Prince Takumi.” He could almost  _ see _ her teasing grin as she continued. “You’re so cute when you’re angry, though…”

“Wh-Whatever,” he muttered. “I was ready to pack up here anyway.”

“I see,” she said, and he relaxed as he heard the leaves crunching underneath her feet. “Perhaps some other time, then.”

He shivered at the implication of spending even  _ more _ time with each other. Her lilac hair swayed as she strode away, and she ran a gloved hand through the thick locks, tossing them to the side. Takumi swallowed nervously, then sat down underneath the target and breathed out shakily, rubbing at his forehead.  _ Gods, that woman… _

He didn’t know why she terrified him so much. Well, yes, he did know: she was a wyvern rider with an enormous axe that could probably cut him in half. He’d be lucky if she didn’t show up in his nightmares tonight, tearing him into two.

With a heavy sigh, he rose up from the forest floor, then gathered his things and left. He wouldn’t let himself be intimidated by this woman. He was better than that. 

That didn’t stop his hands from shaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Camilla speaks and Takumi instantly starts stuttering and blushing. Good heavens, I love this couple. :D
> 
> I apologize for the ludicrous amount of canon dialogue, but since this is following Revelation's plot pretty closely, there's not much I can do. I hope I spiced it up a little (and I'm definitely having some fun twists with their future support convos). Also, I apologize for the lack of Camilla POV. This will hopefully be reversed in future chapters. Balancing their viewpoints is hard, because it's so darn fun to write Takumi, but at the same time Camilla is easier for me. I'll never understand it, really. O.o
> 
> Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone for their continued support! Please, leave me some comments and feedback. I'd love to know what all of you think of this story. :)


	4. We Staked Out On A Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why did you do it?”  
> “Because we’re on the same side, dear. I hope you can remember that.”

When they arrived at Cyrkensia, the city was burning.

Camilla looked down at the ruined homes and buildings, remembering the days when Father would take the entire family to see one of Layla’s performances. Back when he was still taking concubines, she had gossiped with Xander about the possibility of songstress children running around the palace. But that was long ago, and Father had since become cold and hard and unfeeling.

Now, Cyrkensia was in ruins, and a part of her felt ill as she looked down at the destruction. This wasn’t her home, but it was so close to one that it was like looking at Windmire itself being sacked. She had stayed here so many times, gone to so many shows and performances. And now…

A shiver ran down her spine as she saw the shadowy wraiths guarding the main square of the city. Corrin had shouted to Prince Ryoma and Xander alike about watery shadows, and Camilla had nearly thought her sister mad. But now, as she stared at the cobblestones, her hair nearly stood on end. _This isn’t natural,_ she thought, guiding Marzia to the west. Invisible soldiers? Now she could see why Corrin had begged for her to join her cause: an invisible threat trying to destroy both Hoshido and Nohr? It would be the perfect way to bring both countries to their knees. And, she realized with a sickening drop in her stomach, it was already happening.

The army had divided in two: one side led by her would try and halt Xander’s attack, while the other side would attempt to stop Prince Ryoma.

Her throat constricted as she stared down at the ruined streets below. Xander would be down there, coordinating the retaliation against Hoshido’s supposed invasion of the neutral city. Nestra had been close to Nohrian politics, but never an actual ally.

 _Somehow, I have to convince him to stop this madness,_ she thought grimly, bringing Marzia down to a dive. The wyvern screeched as she dipped to the streets below. Camilla’s grip around her axe tightened as she saw the center of Nohrian command: Xander was guarding the bridge to the central plaza, coordinating the soldiers around him.

Marzia landed, and Camilla’s heart nearly stopped as Xander turned, guiding his horse to face her.

“Hello, Xander,” she said softly, grasping her axe tightly.

His eyes were narrow slits as Sigurd trotted towards her, Siegfried held in a loose grip at his side.  “So, you choose to reveal yourself to me,” he said coldly. “Iago told me that you failed your mission. I never thought you’d turn traitor too.”

 _Traitor._ The word was like a knife to her stomach, but she kept her composure. Xander would not be persuaded by tears or useless tantrums. “My fight is not with Nohr, Xander. It never has been. Surely you can’t believe that I would raise arms against my family.”

Xander scoffed, shaking his head. “I once thought that of you. But the fact that you stand here with Corrin disproves that.” His fingers tightened around Siegfried, and the blade pulsed with violent power. “You have always had a soft spot when it came to Corrin, but I never presumed it would go this far. However, I am willing to forgive and forget. Join me with fighting back the Hoshidans, and perhaps I can restore your favor in Father’s sight.”

She stared at him in silence. That offer would bring only misery on Xander’s part, and they both knew it. But the fact that he _had_ offered…

Could she persuade him?

“Well, what will it be?” Xander asked, his voice stern. “Are you still a proud Nohrian royal, Camilla? Or are you just like Corrin?”

A surge of anger flooded her at his implication. “You’ve got it all wrong, Xander! Corrin never betrayed us! She’s still the gentle and kind soul she’s always been. Why can’t you see that?” She thrust a finger towards the square just behind him. The shadows lingered near the bridge, but did not advance. They just stood there, waiting.

That terrified her more than she’d ever like to admit.

“Xander, when did you forsake reason for madness?” she shouted. “Look behind you! Can’t you see them? The invisible soldiers? _That_ is what we fight, not Nohr or Hoshido!”

“You honestly believe in Corrin’s lies?” Xander asked, his voice cold. “Can you not hear what you’re saying, Sister? She’s brainwashed you into believing that there’s an invisible enemy!”

Camilla laughed, a bitter chuckle that brought no joy to her. “And you think I sound crazy? Corrin, _brainwashing_ people? Do you really think she’s changed that much?” She swallowed thickly. “Xander, please. It doesn’t have to be this way. If you could just trust her--”

“Trust?” His eyes were cold and ruthless, and instinctively she pulled back on her reins, shying Marzia away. “Don’t be a fool. I won’t listen to any more of your lies. If this is what you will, then you have chosen your side: opposite me.” Siegfried was leveled at her, and it took all of her willpower to not fly away. “Prepare yourself, Sister. I will not hold back just because you are family.”

_Gods above. He’s serious._

And it struck her in a blinding moment of clarity that she would never be able to persuade Xander. In his eyes, she was nothing more than an enemy now, an obstacle that had to be removed for the good of Nohr.

“Xander.” Her voice wobbled, but she pressed on. “Think about what you’re doing. Is this how you really want things?”

He did not respond. With a shout, he charged at her with his stallion, Siegfried drawn back and ready to swing. Quickly, she jerked up on Marzia’s reins and the wyvern went airborne, avoiding his strike. However, that wouldn’t be enough; Siegfried was already burning with a dark light, and she lunged to the side as a beam of darkness shot out from the sword, nearly piercing through Marzia’s wing.

She had to end the battle quickly and take advantage of her leverage against Xander. So, she guided Marzia into a dive, cleaving down with her axe. Xander managed to bring his blade up just in time, and the impact jarred her arms so badly that she had to retreat.

Quickly, she pulled back, then switched to a hand axe, hurling it at Sigurd’s legs. The horse reared back and avoided the blow, and she cursed. Xander would be much easier to handle if he was off his horse.

Suddenly, a loud _crack_ rang through the air, and both her and Xander’s heads turned to see the flare of light that had exploded behind him. Her eyes widened as she saw two figures on the other side of the central plaza: one attacking, the other retreating.

And her heart lurched as she caught a glimpse of silver hair. _Uh oh._

Quickly, before Xander could take advantage of the distraction, Marzia dived forward and Camilla snatched the hand axe’s haft, yanking it out of the stones. _Hold on, dear!_ she thought, pressing her heels hard into Marzia’s flanks, urging the wyvern to fly faster.

She’d made a promise to the anxious Hoshian prince and his sister. And gods above, Camilla kept her promises.

 

* * *

  

Takumi swallowed as he saw Ryoma guarding the bridge to the central plaza. Corrin had said that she’d seen the invisible soldiers fighting there. And if he squinted, he could see strange ripples in the air, near the water. Shapes twisting and undulating, almost like…

_So, Corrin is right. There is an enemy that’s trying to make the war worse._

“Takumi?”

He froze as Ryoma called out over the sounds of battle. _Hide!_ his mind yelled at him, and cowardly though it was, he instantly searched for the nearest crate or barrel to duck behind. To face Ryoma like this was something he’d never even imagined, but now he could see the outcome: the Fujin Yumi broken, his blood leaking into the water. There was no way he could challenge Ryoma, not like this. Even at range, Ryoma could still electrocute him with the Raijinto.

And gods above, this was his _brother._ This was the same Ryoma who would spar with him, who had urged him constantly to go into the library instead of the archery grounds, who had never cracked under the weight of Mother--

 _No._ He shoved the pain down, far far away where it didn’t hurt anymore. Ryoma. Ryoma was what he should be focusing on. Sweat began to bead on his forehead as the first prince of Hoshido approached, his gait wary. _Gods, I can’t run from him. And I can’t fight him._

But, if he could somehow convince him that Corrin was right, if he could somehow show him the invisible soldiers lingering just behind him, then perhaps everything would turn out all right. His practical side warned him that his hopes were impossible. But Corrin would have at least tried to speak to Ryoma. He would follow her orders, unspoken or not.

So, he stood his ground, his grip on the Fujin Yumi tightening. “Ryoma.”

His older brother’s face was grim, and Takumi shivered at the darkness in his eyes. “I never thought I’d see you again. But here we are.” The Raijinto crackled, sparks flashing around the blade. “Hinoka and I prayed for your safe return from Izumo. I suppose those prayers were answered.” His voice was bitter. “I just didn’t expect you to bring an entire enemy army along with you.”

“Ryoma, I know what this looks like,” Takumi said, keeping his distance. “Believe me, I was ready to call Corrin a traitor along with everyone else. But she isn’t! She never was. We’re fighting for the good of Hoshido still, just like you are.”

“That doesn’t matter,” Ryoma said firmly, his voice deep. “Anyone who doesn’t side with Hoshido is the enemy.” His eyes narrowed. “There is still a chance to change your mind, Takumi. Join with us and fight back the Nohrians who invaded this place.” He extended his hand, and suddenly it was as if they were both standing on the plains of Hoshido again, the sun rising in the east. “What will you be, Takumi? A traitor or a hero?”

He was thankful that Corrin couldn’t read his mind. Because he was tempted to take Ryoma’s hand and fight back the Nohrians at his side. His duty told him to stay here and fight back the Nohrian invasion, to defend their homeland with pride and honor. It was where he belonged, after all, as second prince of Hoshido.

_But it’s not where I’m needed._

_Corrin needs me._

Was this what it had felt like for her, on that fateful day?

Swallowing thickly, he drew back from Ryoma’s hand. “Brother, the Nohrians didn’t invade this place. Cyrkensia was destroyed before they even arrived. There’s another force at work here. Can’t you see them?” Even now, the invisible soldiers just stood there in the small courtyard, lingering near the water. Waiting, he guessed, though for what, he didn’t know.

Ryoma scoffed. “So, you’ve chosen exile. I see.” Raijinto suddenly flared to life, and Takumi instinctively drew an arrow on the Fujin Yumi, his arm trembling from the strain. “If you stand in my way, I shall cut you down.”

“It doesn’t have to be like this, Ryoma,” Takumi replied, nervously backing away as his brother advanced towards him, closing the narrow gap. “We’re on the same side!”

“There are only two sides, Takumi!” Ryoma shouted, and the air around them crackled with electricity, making his hair stand on end. “And you have chosen the one opposite me!”

He could feel the burst of lightning before he saw it, and he quickly danced out of the way. The strain in his arms grew unbearable, and he released his arrow, aiming for Ryoma’s shoulder. It wouldn’t incapacitate him, but it would disarm him. Unfortunately, the bowstring’s tension went awry, and he gritted his teeth as the arrow only grazed Ryoma’s arm, clipping at the armor and leaving a simple scratch.

“You see what Corrin has done?” Ryoma asked, his eyes mere slits. “She’s poisoned you against me, Takumi!”

Quickly, he drew another arrow, straining to control the wild shifts in tension as he harnessed the wind. _Come on, come on, don’t do this now…_ The familiar crackle of the Raijinto burst in his ears, and he rolled to the side. A gasp escaped him as the wooden crate behind him exploded, raining wooden shards down onto the cobblestones. The tension in the string suddenly slackened so much that he nearly relaxed his arm, the arrow growing so faint that it nearly faded entirely.

Then, Ryoma was on top of him, slicing downward, and Takumi instinctively released.

The Raijinto buried itself just above Takumi’s shoulder, sinking into the stone. His arrow sliced at Ryoma’s cheek, drawing blood. Of course, that wasn’t nearly enough to repel his older brother. He was so strong that almost nothing on the battlefield could even touch him, much less kill him.

 _Ancestors. I’m going to die._ Takumi was paralyzed, unable to move, waiting for Ryoma’s killing blow.

“Back off!”

He jumped as something bright and metallic was hurled at Ryoma, burying itself into the cobblestones. His brother leapt back, his eyes wide. Takumi froze. _What--_

Suddenly, something grabbed at the back of his shirt, and he screamed as the ground disappeared below him, his legs dangling in the air. “L-Let me go! Let me go!”

“Well, that would be a very bad idea, dear,” a familiar voice said, and he gasped as he was plopped down onto something hard and leathery. Quickly, he latched onto the closest surface he could find, squeezing his eyes shut. _Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods!_ He hadn’t been flying ever since Hinoka had dragged him onto her pegasus when he was little. He’d cried the entire time until she’d set him back onto the ground, and even now, he shivered as he realized that he was probably hundreds of feet off the ground, unable to move without falling out of the sky.

“Aw, it’s all right,” the voice said, and he froze as something wrapped around his torso, pressing his face into something soft and warm. “I won’t let you fall, dear. Besides, Marzia is very good at catching people.”

 _M-Marzia?_ What on earth was this voice going on about?

Suddenly, he realized exactly where he was and what he was doing: he was riding on a wyvern, up in the sky. And he was holding onto Princess Camilla with a death grip, his face pressed into her…

Quickly he pulled away with an embarrassingly loud shriek, his cheeks burning as he stared up at her. _How can this day get any worse?_ he thought, shaking as she grinned at him, her visible eye twinkling with barely restrained laughter.

Oh, right. They were flying.

“G-Get me down,” he gasped, his hands scrambling for something to hold to that wasn’t _her._ They eventually found the saddle, and he clung to it tightly.

“There’s no need to be so afraid, darling,” she said sweetly, her purple eyes still twinkling. “I’m here for you.”

“J-Just get me down!” he shouted, trembling as he accidentally looked down at the ground. Already, the world beneath him was spinning, and he squeezed his eyes shut. _Breathe. Just breathe. That’s the key. Breathe._

“Now, now,” Camilla said, tutting softly. “That’s a very rude way to talk to someone who just saved your life, isn’t it?”

He froze, remembering the bright flash of silver he’d seen that had made Ryoma retreat. _She… She did that? She threw that?_ _But why?_ It would be so much easier for her if she had simply let Ryoma kill him. She could have just stood by and watched, laughing as Takumi was gutted for the world to see.

But she hadn’t.

“P-P-Please,” he stammered, quivering as he looked at her face. “P-Put me down on the ground. Please.”

“All right, dear,” she said, reaching for the reins. He flushed even deeper as she had to reach around him to do so, her arms on either side of him. “But are you sure you don’t want to stay up here, with me? It’s much safer to be in the air than on the ground, you know…”

“Please!” The thought of him being trapped up here, without solid ground beneath his feet, trapped the air in his lungs, and he could barely breathe. “Please.”

She laughed. “All right. I’ll put you down in the main square. Will that do?”

He nodded, then screamed as the wyvern suddenly dove towards the ground. Her arm snaked around his waist, and he froze as she held him securely, guiding her mount effortlessly with one hand. “Not to worry, darling,” she cooed, her voice surprisingly gentle. “I’ve got you.”

With a jolt, the wyvern landed, and he fell off the beast’s back, knees knocking against each other. Sweat slid down his neck as he breathed out slowly, trying to calm his racing heart. Ground. He was on the ground. Everything was going to be all right now.

“I’ll cover you from the skies, dear,” Camilla said, shocking him back to reality. He froze as she winked at him. “Take care of yourself, Prince Takumi. It would be a shame if that handsome face of yours got marred by a sword or arrow.”

He swallowed, then nodded mutely.

With a tug of the reins and a bone-rattling shriek from her wyvern, Princess Camilla was up in the sky, and he sucked in a deep breath, trying to push that entire encounter out of his mind. In front of him, he could see shadowy shapes moving, gathering around the fountain in the town square.

So, steadying his hands, he summoned the wind and drew an arrow, going back into the fray once more.

 

* * *

 

Camilla watched warily as Prince Ryoma strode away from the ruined town square.

Corrin was sitting on a crate at her side, staring at the ground. Though the sounds of galloping hooves had long since faded, Xander’s words still lingered with the both of them: “You abandoned the family that raised you, Corrin. I have no reason to trust you.” Both Corrin’s questions and pleas had gone unanswered.

Even knowing Xander’s stubbornness, it still stung.

“He’ll come, darling,” Camilla said softly, rubbing at her shoulder. “He’ll come.”

Corrin looked up at her, and Camilla’s heart sank at the look of dejection in her little sister’s eyes. “It’s Xander,” she murmured, her voice weary. “Do you really think so?”

“Of course, dear,” she said warmly, trying to drive away the horrible darkness in sweet Corrin’s eyes. She squatted down, lowering herself to Corrin’s level. “Xander has always been a little thickheaded. Especially when it comes to matters of the heart. He and Leo both share that in common.”

A faint smile twisted up Corrin’s lips. It was weak, but it still made Camilla’s heart lift. “Yeah,” she said, looking at Ryoma’s retreating figure. “I guess you’re right. They just need a bit more time.” Slowly, she rose from her crate. “We’ll head back to the Astral Plane, then find the next ferry for Notre Sagesse.” The Yato was picked up from the ground, and she strode off, most likely to contact Lilith.

Camilla sighed, then turned around to stare at the town. _What a shame,_ she thought, leaning on her battleaxe. Though it was particularly clever of these invisible soldiers, or whatever commanded them. Nestra was a neutral country, and it invited all to witness the performing arts. In a way, it was relatively defenseless. Attacking it would draw both sides of the war out to open conflict. The fact that it had worked only made her more anxious. What exactly were they dealing with? Corrin refused to tell them anything beyond vague hints, and Camilla knew that her sister was no liar. Which meant that she _couldn’t_ tell them anything. Not for lack of trust, but for a different reason.

And that _bothered_ Camilla. Nothing should scare her little sister enough to lock her voice away. It had already happened once, and she had sworn to never let it happen again.

“P-Princess Camilla?”

The familiar anxious voice made her lips quirk up, and she turned to see Prince Takumi standing behind her, the Fujin Yumi grasped anxiously in both hands. “Yes, darling?” she asked, smiling as the term of endearment made him blush. “To be honest, I had presumed that you would go back with your brother.” She had seen them discussing something before Ryoma had spoken with Corrin about the Rainbow Sage, but she hadn’t listened in. She was above such things.

“I… I’m needed here more,” he said quietly. But the tinge of sadness in his voice was unmistakable.

“Oh, you poor thing,” she murmured. “Dear, it’s just an angry spell. I’m sure that he’ll welcome you home once he’s had time to think.”

His eyes narrowed. “You don’t know my brother.”

“Perhaps not,” Camilla said, offering him a warm smile. Seeing the Hoshidan prince so sad like this was like looking at a kicked puppy. “But I’ve been told that I have a perceiving eye.” She strolled towards him, and impressively, he didn’t back away. “He loves you, Prince Takumi. He always has, and he always will.”

Takumi swallowed thickly, then stared down at the ground, grasping the Fujin Yumi nervously. “I… I never thanked you.”

“For what, dear?” she asked.

“F-For… you know,” he said weakly. “You… saved my life.”

“I suppose I did,” she said evenly. “But it was really nothing you should thank me for. I promised to keep you and your adorable sister safe after all, didn’t I?”

“You never said anything like that,” Takumi corrected, his voice suddenly firmer. She blinked at the sudden change in demeanor.

“Did I not?” Bother. The suspicious look in his eye was back.

“Why did you do it?” His voice was cold again, and she resisted the urge to sigh. _And I thought we were progressing so well…_

“Because we’re on the same side, dear,” she answered softly. “I hope you can remember that.”

“I remember,” he said stiffly. _But that doesn’t mean I trust you,_ his voice implied.

“Then don’t look so surprised,” she said, flashing him another one of her brilliant smiles. She could already feel a headache coming on, and unfortunately it had nothing to do with the Hoshidan prince. “Now, shall we rest up a bit? The journey to the nearest port to Notre Sagesse is quite long.”

He nodded curtly, then strode off, the Fujin Yumi tucked underneath his arm. Camilla released that sigh, then rubbed her forehead and picked up her axe. She’d need a nice long nap, perhaps an herbal soother to banish the headache. _It hasn’t bothered me in such a long time…_ Then again, she hadn’t been in active combat in a while, and with Corrin’s mission, she wasn’t even trying. This time, though, the strain…

Perhaps as a way to distract herself, she allowed her eyes to focus on Prince Takumi’s retreating back. _Goodness, darling, you are a tough nut to crack._

This was going to take a little more effort on her part than she’d anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the great opportunities I had in this chapter was to write Ryoma's confrontation with Takumi. In Chapter 13 of Revelation, Ryoma has special encounter scripts for Kagero, Saizo, and Corrin, but none for his actual family. Thus, I thought it would be an neat idea to write what could have happened between him and Takumi. Camilla's conversation with Xander was mostly unchanged, but with a few extra lines of dialogue added in.
> 
> Deep down, Xander knows that Corrin is still the same little princess he raised in the Northern Fortress. However, it's very easy to tell lies to ourselves so that we can stomach doing difficult things. He doesn't actually believe that Corrin brainwashed Camilla, but that's certainly easier than accepting that he's fighting a pointless war. 
> 
> And yes, Takumi is certainly a little brat in this chapter. Fortunately, a lot of his trust issues towards Camilla will be addressed/attempted to be fixed in the next chapter. For now, though, have the angry distrustful pineapple. Thanks for reading, and please, give me feedback in the comments!


	5. To Find Our Inner Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I-I’m sorry."  
> "For?"  
> "For... giving you trouble."  
> "You're so sweet."

The trip to the port town of Dia was almost complete, and Camilla smiled as she scratched Marzia’s ears. She’d just finished feeding and grooming her, and the darling was celebrating by basking in the sunlight of the Astral Plane. Lunch had been several hours before, and they were preparing to cross back into Dia in just under an hour; Corrin wanted to make the first available ferry to Notre Sagesse instead of waiting until tomorrow. 

“Does that feel good, girl?” she asked, grinning as Marzia trumpeted out a satisfied bellow. “Yes, that’s a good girl.” The dragon nuzzled Camilla’s shoulder. “Oh, do you want more attention now? Well, you’ll get it in a few minutes, dear.” She chuckled as Marzia let out a softer cry, almost a whimper. “Yes, you will. Now, off to the stables with you.” The dragon flapped her wings, then took off, flying in the sky. She smiled, then turned towards the rest of camp and started walking.

Beruka was patrolling the skies on her mount, and poor Selena was still feverishly looking for that yukata she’d lost a few days back. Somehow, she’d managed to rope Corrin into the search, leaving Camilla with very few options for conversation. She could always speak to Princess Sakura -- their camaraderie had been coming along rather nicely -- but she wasn’t in sight.

However, she did spy Takumi sitting under a tree, reading a book. Perhaps, if she approached carefully…

Her footsteps were soft but still audible as she approached, but the prince did not look up from his book. It was a thick volume, the pages dotted with Hoshidan characters. She had the feeling that it was a tome that Leo might favor, if he could read the foreign script.

“Good afternoon, Prince Takumi,” she said warmly, clasping her hands in front of her.

The book was slammed shut, and the silver haired prince let out a startled yelp, his eyes wide. She barely restrained a chuckle as he looked up at her, hazel eyes wide with fright.

Then, they narrowed, and he exhaled with a huff. “Oh,” he said, his voice cold. “It’s you.”

“Why yes,” she said. “May I?” She gestured to the spot on the ground next to him. He didn’t deny her request, so she knelt down in the grass. “Ah, how nice. It’s been ages since I’ve been able to sit in the shade.” She glanced at him. “I’m not interrupting, am I?”

“Not exactly,” he said tersely.

“Good. Now, what book is that?” she asked, staring at the cover. “It certainly seems interesting.” Well, that was one word for it. Novels like that barely interested her, especially with her eyesight the way it was. Just the thought of the tiny print that Leo so greedily soaked up made her head throb. 

“Let me make something perfectly clear,” Takumi said, his voice still cold. She blinked at the harsh tone -- what had she done to offend him? Had her rescue of him wounded his pride? Perhaps in hindsight she should have been more professional, but a boy like him was so easy to  _ tease. _ Besides, a little joking wouldn’t do any harm. Would it?

“I don’t trust you,” he finished, his eyes hard as flint. “Not entirely.”

The words stung more than she cared to admit. She had saved his life, and he still didn’t trust her? 

“I… I see,” she said quietly, staring at the grass. “And why not?”

“We’re allies only by convenience,” he responded just as quietly. His voice was not as cold now, and she stared at him as he spoke. “Things could have easily turned out differently. You could have refused to side with us on a whim, or chosen to go back with your brother to Nohr.” Something flashed in his eyes, and she watched as he rubbed at his hands. “I still don’t know if I can put my life in your hands…”

_ He’s right, _ she thought, musing on his words.  _ And what with the bad blood between our countries… to be honest, I shouldn’t have been so surprised. _ But she  _ had _ saved his life. While she wasn’t expecting great praise or any sort of gift in return, she’d hoped for something more than blatant distrust.

“I see,” she said softly. “Are you worried that I'll—”

“I’m not worried!” he said quickly, holding up a hand. The fear in his eyes said otherwise, but she waited for him to finish as he ducked his head down. “That’s overstating it. I’m just exercising a healthy amount of caution.”

She smiled softly. “No one would fault you for that. Considering what Nohr has done to your family…” A flash of pain suddenly crossed Takumi’s face, and she bit her tongue.  _ No, that was the wrong thing to say. _ “I understand, Prince Takumi. Though I am sorry to hear it.”

“It’s not about you specifically,” he said quickly, looking up at her. His hands were clasped in his lap over the book, and his entire body was hunched over. A defensive posture. “I mean, I’m grateful for what you’ve done. But I don’t… I can’t trust anyone that I’ve just met. It’s not in my nature.”

She leaned back. “Isn’t there anything I can do to earn your trust?” 

“I…” He sighed. “That’s a good question. I honestly don’t know.”

_ Aha.  _ This had been what she was waiting for. 

“Well, keeping our distance certainly isn’t going to help the problem,” she said smoothly. “I think we should spend a little bit of time together, one on one.” She brought a fingertip to her lips, as if pondering what they could do. “Hm… I know! Why don’t we dine some afternoon by the lake together?”

Takumi visibly gulped, and she had to stifle a chuckle as his cheeks grew red. “J-Just the two of us?”

“But of course, dear,” she said warmly.

“That… sounds like a trap,” he said, his tone suspicious. 

“Not at all,” she replied, smiling brightly. “You see, the problem we have is that we each know very little of each other. And trust can’t come without knowledge of the other person, in my opinion. Once we establish a rapport, your skittishness around me will vanish like the morning dew.” She leaned forward, her smile widening into a grin. Time to drop the best bit of bait. “Unless… Are you  _ afraid  _ to be alone with little old me?”

Takumi’s eyes were wide, and she smiled as he quickly folded his arms, coughing suddenly. “I-I’m not afraid of anyone!” He swallowed quickly. “Fine. Lunch, you and me, the lake tomorrow at noon!” He scoffed as he stood up, tucking the book under his arm. “Afraid? Whatever. This is exactly what I was hoping for all along!”

She couldn’t hold back a chuckle as he strode off, silver ponytail swaying from the rapidity of his gait. “I look forward to it,” she said softly, rising from the grass.  _ Well, that was easier than expected. _ Takumi, the sweet darling, was just like any other insecure man: insinuate that he was afraid, and he would agree to almost anything in order to prove you wrong. Even if it was a lunch date all by themselves.

_ Of course, this is counting on him not backing out at the last second. _ Though, she’d seen a determination in his eyes that she’d hadn’t expected from him. Perhaps he would follow through. 

Well, the first step had been accomplished, so she wouldn’t fret too much about it. For now, she focused on the victory, though there was much work ahead. She would have to bolster that poor self esteem of his, as well as get him to open up. Those would be the real challenges, but she was up to both of them. 

Or so she hoped.

 

* * *

 

Elise grinned as she saw a familiar blue cape and head of silver hair.  _ Finally! We made it! _

She’d snuck out of the castle at midnight three nights ago, leaving a letter for Xander on her pillow. Of course, she’d wanted him and Leo to come with her, but Xander was too stubborn and Leo was too much of a grouchy pants. He wasn’t getting his full eight hours, after all. If only Camilla had been there to nag him about getting enough sleep. 

But that was why she’d left, right? Because Camilla had sided with Corrin, and that meant that Corrin was on the side of justice. Camilla was never wrong after all -- okay, she’d been wrong  _ once, _ when Father had given her that stupid mission -- so Elise had known what she had to do. And nobody, not even her stubborn and grouchy older brothers, could stop her. Not even Arthur’s bad luck!

_ Wait. Where is Arthur? _ She glanced behind her, then winced. Oops. She’d left her retainers behind. Again. Effie was going to give her a massive lecture on that... 

Oh well. Nothing to do but keep on going!

“Corrin!” she shouted, riding into the port town of Dia. “Corrin!”

That silvery head turned, and Elise beamed as she saw her big sister’s face, crowned with a black headband and beautiful white rose. Oh, it was so  _ good _ to see Corrin again! It was like all of the bad things that had happened these past few months had never happened. That she’d never left and Father had never screamed for hours and Camilla had never gone away. Xander’s voice was lighter and freer and Leo had that twinkle back in his eye again. “There you are!” she shouted, guiding Freia towards Corrin. Her mare’s hooves clicked against the cobblestones. “I’ve finally caught up with you!”

Corrin’s red eyes were huge as she stared at Elise, her mouth hanging open. Elise giggled at the silly face. “E-Elise?” she whispered, her eyes wide.

A  _ whoosh _ of wind blew back Elise’s curls, and she grinned as Camilla landed on Marzia. “Elise?” she asked, her hands gripping the reins tightly. “What in the world are you doing here?”

“Camilla, it’s so good to see you!” she called. “I knew you’d be with Corrin! I knew you would!” She hopped off Freia, running towards the both of them. “I came to join you both on your adventure! We’ll have so much fun, won’t we? And I’ll make so many new friends!” She waved at the Hoshidans, and she beamed as the littlest one -- a girl with gorgeous pink hair -- waved back shyly. The boy standing next to her -- wow, his silver hair was  _ long _ \-- had a grumpy face though. It kinda reminded her of Leo, except less scary and more pouty. 

“Whoa, Elise, slow down,” Corrin said, placing her hands on her shoulders. “You want to do  _ what _ now?”

“I want to join you!” she said, jumping up and down. “Please, please, please! I brought all my staves, too!” She pointed at her saddlebags, stuffed with all the staves she'd manage to swipe from the armory.

“J-Join us?” Corrin wasn’t smiling, which was weird. Shouldn’t she be happy? “That’s wonderful, really, but… How did you get Xander and Leo to let you come out here?”

“Oh, that’s easy,” Elise said, giggling as she waved her hand to the side. “I didn’t tell them!”

Corrin’s eyes were bulging, and Camilla’s face went white. “Y-You mean, you snuck out of the castle,” Corrin said weakly. “Without telling anyone.”

“Yeah!” Elise said, tugging on Corrin’s hands. “I know, maybe it wasn’t the best idea, but I just couldn’t stay there anymore! Everyone's so gloomy and depressed, and I missed you so much it hurt. But now I’m here, so I’ll join your army and keep you company!” She gave her the best smile she could manage. 

“Elise, no,” Camilla said, and she cringed: Camilla’s mom voice was on, and that meant that she’d have to argue. “I forbid it. It’s far too dangerous for you out here, darling. This isn’t just a fun trip in the countryside like we used to take. It’s an active warzone. People will get hurt, dear. They might even die.”

“I know that,” she said, folding her arms. “I’m not stupid, Camilla. Besides, you’re here. Why can’t I come too?”

Camilla sighed, rubbing at her forehead, and instantly Elise felt bad; Camilla’s headaches were terrible. “Dear, I failed Father’s mission, so I had no choice but to flee. If I had returned home, I would have been executed. Corrin took me in for my own protection. But you don’t have the same price on your head. It would be far safer if you went back to the castle. Back  _ home.” _

Elise shook her head. “No. I won’t go back. The castle isn’t home anymore, Camilla. I don’t belong there.” She folded her arms extra tight. “And nothing you say is gonna make me change my mind. I’m not giving up on you two.”

Camilla stared at her for a long moment, her lilac eye shining brightly.

Then she smiled, turning to Corrin. “Well, dear, I believe it’s your decision.”

Corrin swallowed thickly, then leaned down. “Elise,” she said softly. “Coming with us means that you’ll constantly be in danger. It’ll be lonely and hard. It’s not all fun and games. And…” She squeezed her eyes shut, taking a big breath. “It’s possible -- not likely, but possible -- that we’ll have to fight Xander and… and Leo in the future. Are you absolutely sure that you still want to come with us?”

“Of course!” Elise said, beaming up at her. “I made up my mind before I even set out to find you. I… I had the feeling that you needed my help, that I was meant to find you. And besides, the castle was getting so scary…” She shivered as she remembered listening in on the dark conversations between Iago and Hans. “Father’s getting worse and worse, and everyone is calling you both evil traitors. Even Xander and Leo.” Corrin’s eyes grew even dimmer at that, and Elise quickly squeezed her hands. “But I know you aren’t evil, Corrin! You and Camilla aren’t capable of doing evil things. I trust both of you with everything. And I trust that you’re doing the right thing, even if I don’t understand it.” She wrapped her arms around Corrin’s waist. “You’re my family, Corrin. Family sticks together, right?” 

Corrin was silent for a long moment.

Then, she hugged Elise back, a warm smile making her red eyes sparkle. “Elise,” she said, her voice bright. “Thank you. Of course you can come with us. I’m sorry for everything you had to go through at the castle. It wasn’t fair for you.” She grasped Elise’s shoulders. “I promise to keep you safe, Elise. Can you promise to keep yourself safe too?”

“Yeah!” she said, laughing as she looked up at Corrin. “Ready for an adventure? I am!” 

Corrin chuckled. “Good. Because it’s going to be a little bit scary from here on out. We were supposed to get on the ferry to Notre Sagesse, but there are all of these enemy guards here…” Her eyes were worried again. And that was no good.

“Don’t worry!” Elise said, grinning up at her. “We’ll make it! Besides, everyone looks so strong. I’m sure we’ll get through. And… I know I can’t fight, but maybe I can talk to some of the soldiers!”

“I… I think that would be wonderful, Elise,” Corrin said warmly. 

Elise nodded, then stared at her new friends. The Hoshidans had funny clothes, of course, and most of them weren’t smiling very brightly, but that was okay. Elise was very good at making people smile. Even grouchy pants like Leo and Xander.

 

* * *

 

_ Of course there would be Nohrians in Dia. _

It seemed that no matter where Corrin’s army went, there were always Nohrians in their way. Takumi pressed himself to the wall of a nearby house, glancing around the corner. At least the new Nohrian princess -- Elise, he remembered -- could only use those Nohrian festals. Her retainers, however, were another story. They both seemed innocent enough, but that could easily be a front. Much like how Camilla pretended to be motherly and sweet.

_ I still can’t believe I agreed to that stupid lunch, _ he thought bitterly, slowly stalking down the side street. They were making their way towards the ferries, taking out the guards that stood in their way.  _ Me and her, alone by the lake? That’s just asking for trouble. _

But, well, she had a point. He knew nothing about the Nohrian princess besides the fact that she was, well, a Nohrian princess. At first, that had been everything that he’d needed to know. 

And then, she’d saved his live in Cyrkensia, pulling him away from that duel with Ryoma. Merciless teasing and cruel pranks aside, she’d saved him. He was still trying to figure out why. 

Maybe that was why he’d agreed to having lunch with her. He didn’t trust her -- he never fully would, of course -- but he could get to know her, find out what made her tick. She defied all of his expectations, and he had to figure out why. For his safety and for the safety of Corrin's army, of course.

_ Crunch. _

Fingers burning, his whole body tensing, he spun around. His breath caught as he saw a flash of steel, and the Fujin Yumi’s bowstring materialized between his fingers. The sword sliced down towards him, and Takumi inhaled, pulling back the string out of sheer reflex alone.

His arrow released just as his chest exploded in pain. 

The soldier that had snuck up on him dropped his sword to the cobblestones, then slumped to the ground. Takumi’s knees buckled at the same time, and he gasped as his legs gave out underneath him, his whole body burning as he struggled to breathe.

If he wasn’t in so much pain, he would have screamed as he stared down at his chest.

Blood stained his entire front, and his eyes widened as he saw the jagged gash torn into his skin. The sword had probably glanced off ribs, but that didn’t mean much when he was essentially bleeding out. The Fujin Yumi clattered to the ground, and his body slumped over, too weak to stay upright. Weakly, he pressed his hands to the wound, but he knew that wouldn’t save him. It would be like putting a piece of paper under a hole in a cup. Horrifyingly fast, his hands grew wet, blood seeping into the soft leather of his gloves. 

_ Is this… how it ends? _ he thought, staring up at the sky. His eyes started to burn, and he started to gasp in air, his hands balling into fists. This couldn’t be happening, not now! He couldn’t die, not here! Not when he’d been so careless, so  _ stupid! _

No, he wasn’t dying. This was just a cut. He could survive this. Somehow, he would survive.

Yet, as the world around him began to darken, he started to panic.

He was dying. He was bleeding out, all alone in a back alley in a Nohrian port. The Fujin Yumi was out of his grasp, and he was defenseless even if he still had it.  _ This can’t be happening. This can’t… This… can’t… _

His eyes squeezed shut as he tried to hold back tears of frustration. Gods, he was such a failure. He couldn’t even die in a way that would do anyone any good. Would anyone even miss him when he was gone? Or would they just be disappointed? 

_ Mother… I didn’t mean to see you again… so soon…  _

“Takumi!”

His eyes flew open.

Camilla stood above him, axe in hand, and his heart raced as she crouched over him. “Oh, darling,” she murmured, her visible eye soft. “It’s okay. Mommy’s here.” She reached for something, and Takumi froze as he felt the sash around his waist coming loose. Gods, was she trying to take his clothes off?

Adrenaline surged through his body, and the world was no longer fading, but back in sharp, throbbing focus. “S-Stop,” he gasped, trying to swat at her hands.

Her eye suddenly narrowed, and he froze as a gloved hand clamped over his mouth, silencing him. “Shh,” she whispered, raising her axe. His heart pounded painfully in his chest, and a horrible coldness settled into his bones as he looked up at her. 

This was it. This was the moment he’d been waiting for ever since Camilla had joined their army. She would kill him in the backstreets, then pretend that it was all the Nohrian soldier, that she had simply arrived too late to save him. And then she’d return back to camp and go after Sakura and his retainers next. All because he was stupid enough to let some Nohrian scum get the drop on him. All because he hadn’t been careful enough, strong enough, smart enough. 

He should have convinced Corrin to never let Camilla join from the start, but he hadn’t. He’d trusted in her decision too much. And now he would pay the price.

Camilla’s head darted to the side, and Takumi bit down on her hand. She gasped, then grimaced as he started screaming. “Help!” he cried, trying to scramble away from her. He only made it a few inches, but at least it was something. “Someone help!”

Then, his blood ran cold as he saw the person Camilla had been gazing at: a Nohrian mercenary.

“Damn it,” Camilla muttered, rising to her feet. He clutched at his chest, then gaped as she threw her arm back, the enormous steel axe glinting in the dim sunlight. What in the world was she doing? Her eye was narrow, and she inhaled a deep breath as the mercenary started running at them, drawing his blade.

Then, she  _ hurled _ the weapon at the soldier, burying the axe in his chest from over thirty paces.

_ Gods above! _ While Takumi had known about Camilla’s strength, he’d never seen it quite like this. She’d simply slung that axe like it weighed a feather. The mercenary barely gurgled as he fell to the stones, blood staining the ground. “Well,” Camilla said, turning back to smile at him. “Glad that’s over with. You all right, dear?”

He wheezed in a shallow breath.  _ She killed a Nohrian soldier… _

And then he realized something critical.

_ That whole time, she was trying to protect me. _

She had silenced him with her hand not to make his death silent, but so he wouldn’t draw the soldier’s attention to them. She had lifted her axe not to kill him, but to kill the mercenary. She had pulled at his clothes not to strip his body, but to bandage his chest. She had never been trying to kill him after all. 

She was saving his life. Again.

“Now, let’s wrap this wound up, shall we?” Camilla said, kneeling down at his side. “I’ll need to use this pelt. Is that all right?” 

Nervously, he stared up at her, then nodded.

“Thank you,” she said, pulling away at his sash and obi. A warm hand slipped under his back, and he bit back a cry of pain as she lifted his upper body off the the ground, tugging out the fur underneath him. “There,” she murmured, wrapping the pelt around his chest tightly. Her fingers were quick and nimble as she tied the obi and sash around the wound, applying pressure. “How does that feel, dear?”

He swallowed thickly, then parted his lips. “B-Better,” he rasped. 

“Good,” she said, flashing him another warm smile. “Now, I’ll get you to Elise. I’m afraid we’re going to have to fly again. Sorry, darling.” 

A shiver ran down his spine, but he only nodded. 

Camilla suddenly whistled, and Takumi cringed as he heard a piercing screech. “Here, Marzia!” she called, and the wyvern landed on the stones with a loud whoosh and a clicking of claws. “Now, dear, hold on tight,” she said, slipping her arms underneath him. He stared at her in confusion, then gasped as she lifted him off the ground, carrying him as easily as if he was a baby in her arms. “It’s all right,” she murmured, her voice soft. “You’re safe now. Elise and your sister will fix you right up, I’m sure.”

Weakly, he wrapped his arms around her neck, holding onto her as best he could. “I-I’m sorry,” he whispered. His eyes were still wet, and he sucked in a burning, rattling breath to try and dispel the leftover tears.

“For?” she asked innocently.

Was she playing coy with him on purpose? He swallowed thickly. “For… giving you trouble.” 

She chuckled. “You’re so sweet. Don’t worry, Prince Takumi -- I did startle you after all.” She mounted the wyvern, and he squeezed his eyes shut as he heard the sound of flapping wings and the rush of air around him. Camilla’s arm wrapped around his waist, but thankfully she didn’t shove his face anywhere. His arms were still around her neck, and he rested his cheek against her shoulder. Ancestors, he was so tired…

“You need to stay awake, dear,” Camilla’s voice murmured. Her grip around him was tight, her hand pressing into his chest. He realized that she was putting pressure on the wound. “Stay with me, now.”

He only had the strength to nod. 

“Good,” she said softly. “We’re almost there. Look, there’s Princess Sakura. Oh, and she’s with Elise! Splendid.” 

Wearily, he tried to lift his head, but he couldn’t. His grip around Camilla’s neck was loosening, and the world was going dark again. His eyelids were so heavy. Couldn’t he sleep? Just for a little bit?

“Stay awake, dear,” Camilla ordered. 

He tried. He honestly did. But his arm slipped from her neck, and the pain was just too much.  _ I’ll just… sleep. Just for… a little while… _

“Takumi!”

The darkness swallowed him whole. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Elise's section was a lot of fun to write, especially because she has a unique voice and way of seeing the world. I fear that it came a little out of nowhere, but there needed to be an introduction to that last section, and I really wanted to write Elise's entrance into Dia, because it is the cutest/awesomest thing ever. Side note: her horse is a mare and is named Freia, after the Norse goddess of love, beauty, and childbirth. Literally translated from the Norse, it means "lady." A certain dark mage may or may not have helped her pick out the name. 
> 
> Camilla _was_ right about Takumi's insecurity playing into his agreement to go out on the lunch date, but that wasn't all of it. He's competitive, of course, but he's also naturally a curious individual. He does want to find out more about Camilla, because she's very unlike everything he'd expected from a Nohrian (which, granted, isn't much). Either way, yes, she pretty much played him like a fiddle, and he knows it. Camilla seems like the type of person to be very good at manipulating people, especially men.


	6. With Every Step We Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I thought I was dying…”  
> “Night changes many thoughts. It was just a dream, Takumi. Nothing more.”

Her hand throbbed, but Camilla paid the pain no heed.

Instead, she stared in concern down at the boy lying in his cot in the infirmary, Sakura hovering over him with a festal. Elise was working on the other patients, mending their cuts and bruises. Sakura had insisted on treating Takumi herself, and though her face was pale and her hands shook, she had valiantly stayed at his side to look after him. 

“How is he?” Camilla asked, sitting down on the stool next to Sakura. 

“H-He’s doing b-better,” Sakura whispered, her voice trembling with barely restrained tears. “The c-cut’s sealed, but the b-blood loss…”

Camilla set her hand on the poor girl’s shoulder, rubbing her hand against the silk of her robes in soothing circles. “He’s very strong,” she said softly. “He’ll make it, darling.”

Sakura nodded, but her eyes were still wet. 

Camilla turned to look at Takumi. His hair, unbound for once, streamed over the pillows, shining in the soft lamplight. If not for the fact that his skin was pale and his breath was ragged, she would have thought him only sleeping. Well, perhaps not even then. His face was contorted in a grimace, and his frame occasionally trembled. It reminded her of Corrin’s fevers, trapped in the damp and cold Northern Fortress. The last time she’d been seriously ill, it had resulted from the stress and trauma of being beaten by a manservant. Thankfully, her recovery had been speedy, and she’d never fallen so sick ever again.

Takumi’s recovery would be equally speedy. In fact, the cut on his chest was now merely a thin and shallow scrape, mended by the power of Elise’s staves and Sakura’s festals. But staves and festals could only do so much, and he’d lost a great deal of blood.

She remembered how limp he’d been in her arms as she’d ran with him to Elise. He’d fallen unconscious after only a few minutes of flight, blood soaking through his fur pelt so quickly that she worried it hadn’t done much good at all. Even now, the memory of him lying on the cobblestones, bloody chest exposed for the world to see, sent shivers down her spine. Not great shivers -- Takumi wasn’t the first casualty of war she’d seen, and he certainly wouldn’t be the last -- but shivers nonetheless.

“Sakura?”

Corrin’s voice was hoarse and exhausted as she approached, and Camilla frowned as she placed a gloved hand on the Hoshidan princess’s shoulder. “You must be tired,” she said quietly. “Do you want to get something to eat?”

Sakura trembled. “I-I should st-stay…”

Corrin’s ruby eyes were concerned. “You haven’t eaten all day. I’m sure there’s something in the mess hall for you.”

“But T-Takumi--”

“I’ll stay with him,” Camilla said softly. 

Two pairs of concerned, weary eyes stared at her.

She smiled. “Go on, dear. I can’t say I know everything about healing, but Elise is still in the tent. If anything happens to Prince Takumi, I’ll be sure to get her attention. And you’ll be one of the first to know. Does that sound all right?”

Sakura’s pale lips parted, as if to protest further, but Corrin squeezed her shoulder and she nodded. The shrine maiden rose from her stool, wiped her eyes, and walked away with Corrin, her shoulders quivering all the while. Camilla watched until the tent flap closed, then turned back to survey Takumi’s condition. A sheen of sweat coated his skin, and she felt at his forehead, frowning. He shouldn’t be feverish; the healing power of the festal would have wiped away all infection from the wound. 

Slowly, she dabbed at his face and neck with a cool cloth, and a small whimper passed Takumi’s lips. She froze, pulling her hand back, then relaxed as his eyes didn’t open. He was still asleep. The poor thing would be in so much pain, even with the healing and the numerous sleeping aids that Sakura and Elise had given him.

She tried to be as unobtrusive as possible as she tucked the blanket underneath his chin, hiding his white medical robes. Yet more whimpers escaped him, deepening into groans. Her eyebrows furrowed as his hands moved in his sleep, swatting at the air and the blankets.  _ What in the world…? _

“M-Mother,” he gasped suddenly, his voice terrified. Her heart sank as he quivered, shaking like a rabbit trammeled in a hutch.

_Nightmares._ _Of course._

“Shh,” she whispered, her bare fingers reaching to stroke his hair. A large part of her warned that Takumi probably still didn’t trust her, and her actions certainly wouldn’t help that along. But she was not the type to let a suffering creature go unaided. And he looked and sounded so miserable that she couldn’t resist brushing aside stray hairs, whispering comfort that he would never hear. 

His hair was softer than she’d expected, and it slipped easily between her fingers. “It’s all right, dear,” she murmured, bending down close. “You’re safe now.”

“P-Please…” His voice was an anguished whisper, and her heart wrenched as tears started to slip down his cheeks. “Don’t… die…”

She withdrew her hand slowly, then leaned back on the stool, a lump rising in her throat.  _ He’s dreaming about his mother’s death, then. _ That was to be expected; from what Corrin had told her, Queen Mikoto’s death was a horrific tragedy as well as a noble sacrifice. Any person would be scarred by watching their mother be torn apart by shrapnel, but Takumi… 

He wasn’t weak. No, she wouldn’t assume that; the people that appeared weakest often held the greatest strength underneath the surface. Elise was the greatest testament of that. But Takumi was vulnerable, and now she knew that perhaps better than most people, listening to his whimpers and pleas.

To force him awake would do him no good, and if he awoke naturally to see her there, it would only humiliate him. He was in no immediate danger, and she would return shortly, when the dream had faded from his mind. So, sparing one last look at him, she rose from her seat and moved to leave the infirmary.

Suddenly, strong and rough fingers seized her hand, and she froze.

Cautiously, she turned to see bleary and dazed hazel eyes staring up at her. The sleeping draught was still in Takumi’s system, she realized as he stared up at her dully, his hand grasping desperately at her own. The heel of her hand throbbed under his touch, a reminder of when he’d bitten it to escape her supposed attack. 

His lips parted. “Where am I?”

“You’re in the infirmary, Prince Takumi,” she said softly, sitting back down on the stool next to him. Her thumb swept over his knuckles, feeling the rough skin there. “Do you remember what happened?”

More tears welled in his eyes, on the verge of spilling. “I’m… not dead?” he whispered, his voice small and uncertain, like a child’s.

“You’re very much alive,” she confirmed with a warm smile. “And now you need to go back to sleep.” He’d tossed back the blankets in his nightmare, and so she lifted her free hand to tuck them back under his chin. “It’s not yet dawn.”

His whole body trembled, his hand quivering around her own. “I can’t,” he breathed. “I can’t sleep.”

“You must,” she said firmly but kindly. “You can’t heal if you don’t have your rest, dear.”

He shook his head, his grip around her hand tightening. “It was so dark,” he whispered, his eyes wide and glassy, staring at some point far away. She rested her free hand on top of his, clasping his fingers between hers. “There were… There was something grabbing at me, pulling me under. And I could hear her voice calling to me… I could hear her crying out my name, b-but I…” The tears began to spill over, streaming down his cheeks. “I couldn’t turn. I could only stand there. Waiting.” His pale lips trembled. “I thought I was dying…”

Her hand cupped his cheek, swiping her thumb under his eye to brush away his tears. “Night changes many thoughts,” she replied softly. “It was just a dream, Takumi. Nothing more.” Slowly, she brought his hand that was grasping her own to his chest, freeing her fingers from his rough grip. His eyes grew dull again as she smoothed the blanket down. “Now, sleep,” she whispered, stroking his hair. “While you can.”

Thick black lashes drifted closed, and she watched with a heavy heart as his body relaxed, sinking back down into the cots and sheets. She ran her thumb under his eye once more, brushing away the remnants of his tears, then pulled away and stood, moving towards the back of the pavilion. 

“Elise?” she said quietly. 

Her sister beamed up at her, even though she was undoubtedly exhausted. That was the beauty of Elise: she never let her light falter. “Hi, Camilla! What do you need?”

“Could it be possible to give Prince Takumi another dose of that sleeping draught?” she asked quietly. 

“Oh, sure! His medicine’s probably wearing off anyway.” She quickly moved to the shelves that held the medical supplies. “All of these plants are so cool! We never had this much stuff back in Nohr.”

“No,” Camilla said with a soft smile. “We didn’t.”

Soon enough, Elise had concocted and administered the drug, and Takumi’s unsteady breathing deepened and slowed, his chest rising and falling with each inhale and exhale. Camilla smiled as the tension melted off his face.  _ Now that he’s not scowling all the time… he actually looks rather handsome. _ It was an exotic sort of beauty, of course: no man in Nohr had tresses anywhere near as long as his. But it lent him a strange elegance, one that she burned into her memory. Doubtless she would never see the sleeping Hoshidan prince ever again.

She thanked Elise, then moved out into the cold night air, content that Prince Takumi would get a good night’s sleep.

 

* * *

 

His head throbbed and his chest ached when he opened his eyes, but at least they opened.

_ Oh gods, what happened…? _

His limbs felt cold and sore. So he’d had a nightmare. For some strange reason, he remembered fingers in his hair and a soothing voice whispering for him to go back to sleep. But before that, he couldn’t remember a thing. All he could see was now was white cloth and grey blankets. This wasn’t his room? Where in the world was he?

He looked down at himself, and the scent of antiseptic and the white fabric of his yukata confirmed his suspicions: he was in the infirmary.

“Lord Takumi!” 

“Hah! I knew it, Oboro! You were fretting for nothing!”

Takumi blinked as his eyes focused on his retainers, both of them sitting at his bedside. “What happened?” he mumbled. His throat was incredibly dry, and he looked around for a glass of water. 

Thankfully, Oboro handed it to him, and her hand lingered on his as he took a long gulp of clean water.  _ Ah, that feels nice. _ “You were attacked,” she said, her voice dark and her eyes cold. “By a Nohrian mercenary.”

The throbbing in his chest made a lot more sense now.

He handed the cup back to her with a shaking hand, and she placed it on the nightstand. Her lips were beginning to curl up into her classic scowl, and he could see her hands reaching for her naginata to wring between her hands. 

“Oh, come on, Oboro!” Hinata said cheerfully, elbowing her in the shoulder. “It all turned out okay in the end, right? Princess Camilla swooped in and saved him, and then she brought him right to Princess Sakura and Princess Elise!” His smile dropped for a second, and a rare look of concern flashed across his face. “Though, we were a little worried. You really cut it close, Lord Takumi.”

The memories tumbled back into his mind, flooding his vision. His whole body tensed, muscles aching as he remembered the blood streaming down his shirt, his weakness, his  _ foolishness, gods above I’m going to die-- _

_ Stop. _ He pushed the pain down, deep down where it wouldn’t hurt him anymore. 

And then, his cheeks flushed red as he remembered Camilla’s gentle smile as she bandaged him up, carrying him back to Sakura and Princess Elise. Gods, had he really bitten her hand? He felt so stupid. He’d have to apologize for that. _ Had  _ he apologized for it? The memories in his head were fuzzy and all jumbled. Maybe he could apologize at lunch--

_ The lunch date! _

“How long was I out?” he asked quickly, looking at Oboro desperately. 

She blinked. “Just the night. We were actually thinking about bringing you lunch, because it’s almost noon…”

_ I’ve still got time! _

The blankets were torn back before he even had time to think, and he bolted out of the cot, rushing out of the infirmary tent. Both Oboro and Hinata called out for him, but he ignored their voices. The sunlight nearly blinded him, but that didn’t matter. He had to find something for them both to eat. The mess hall, maybe? But he didn’t know how to cook! Was someone already there, preparing lunch for the rest of the army? It wouldn’t be very fancy -- and Camilla deserved fancy, she’d saved his life  _ twice _ already, for the ancestors’ sake -- but he hoped it would do. Lunch would act as both a thank you and an apology.

His heart hammered as he paused for breath, bending over to rest his hands on his knees. His chest throbbed, a dull ache spreading through his ribs. Gods, why was he so tired all of a sudden? And so lightheaded? The world was spinning, going black at the edges, and his chest constricted, tightening so much that he could barely breathe. 

“Prince Takumi?”

Instantly, he bolted upright, then gasped as he stumbled backwards, too dizzy to stay standing.

A familiar chuckle echoed in the warm air as a strong hand grasped him by the upper arm, steadying him. “Oh my,” Princess Camilla said, her eyes gleaming with mirth as she stared down at him. “It seems a certain someone got out of bed a little too soon.”

His cheeks flushed as he stared up at her, then realized exactly what he must look like: bolting out of his sickbed, wearing nothing but a white yukata, and making a mad dash towards the mess hall.  _ Ancestors, what was I thinking? _

Of course, the answer was that he hadn’t been thinking. But there was nothing he could do about it now. He hung his head in humiliation, turning his gaze away from her. 

“Now, now,” Camilla said, patting his shoulder. “It’s all right, dear. You can just lean on my arm and I’ll take you back to the infirmary.”

“I’m fine!” he snapped, yanking his arm out of her grasp. He hoped she wouldn’t look down and see how badly his legs were shaking.

She tittered out a laugh. “Of course, dear. Of course. Now, shall we get you back in your cot?” She hefted a small basket. “You need some food, after all. You missed dinner and breakfast. And those are the most important meals of the day.”

“I-I’m fine,” he repeated.  _ Damn it, why do I always stutter around her? _ “But… what about our… our…” Gods, was he really so flustered that he couldn’t say the word  _ date?  _ This was a new low. 

“Our lunch by the lake?” she finished for him, smiling sweetly. “Don’t worry about that, darling. I wouldn’t dare to drag you out there. Not in your current condition.”

His current condition. He swallowed as he stared down at his chest. There was only a thin bandage, but he knew that wasn’t the problem. Staves and festals couldn’t replace human blood very well. They were perfect for mending cuts and fixing broken bones, but if you lost too much blood, then there was very little you could do. A chill ran down his spine as he realized just how close he’d been to dying. If Camilla hadn’t arrived…

“I… I wanted to thank you,” he said quietly, looking up at her face. Her eye was soft, and his chest ached as his pulse began to race. “F-For saving my life. Again.”

She only smiled down at him. “You’re very welcome. Now, shall we--”

“Wait,” he said, holding up a hand. “I-I still want to have lunch with you. By the lake. Today.” Gods, he seriously hoped that no one was listening closely. He didn’t want them to get the wrong idea. 

“We can always do it some other time,” Camilla said softly. “There’s no need to rush, Prince Takumi.”

“I can handle it,” he said firmly. 

She stared at him for a long moment, brow raised. He stared back, meeting her eyes. Or rather, her visible eye. Her left eye was always covered by her bangs. For the first time, he wondered why. 

Then, she smiled. “Very well. If you insist. But I think you should get dressed first.”

He stared down at his robe, his cheeks burning. “R-Right.” Gods, he was practically naked in front of her! 

“Now come on, dear,” she said, flashing him a warm smile as she extended her arm. “Let’s get you back to the infirmary. I was bringing some lunch for your sister anyway.”

He wanted to turn down her help, but his legs felt like overcooked noodles, and he knew the only reason he was standing was because he was using all his strength. So, reluctantly, he grasped her arm and leaned against her as they walked, trying to breathe normally.  _ I shouldn’t feel this tired… _ His heart was still racing, throbbing in his chest, and he could already feel his side burning. Ancestors, he was in bad shape. 

“Do you need to rest a bit?” Camilla asked, looking down at him.

He shook his head, but she stopped anyway, letting him take a breather. Sweat slid down his neck as he resisted the urge to bend over and put his head between his legs. He caught her staring down at him, a small frown on her full lips. “Are you sure about our--”

“I’m fine,” he interrupted, inhaling deeply.  _ Just keep breathing. That’s the key.  _

“If you insist, dear,” she said sweetly.

 

* * *

 

Camilla breathed in the fresh air, then smiled as she looked out on the lake. They’d certainly picked a lovely spot, under the shade of a nice oak tree. The blanket that Takumi had fetched was soft yet rugged, perfect for sitting down and having a nice little picnic. 

Of course, the scowl on his face was sort of ruining the mood, but she did her best to ignore it. 

“There we are,” she said, smiling as she finished cutting up the omelet Elise had prepared for them. She leaned towards him, a morsel speared on the tip of her fork. “Now say ‘aaaah’...”

Of course, he blushed. “I don’t need you to spoon feed me. I can cut my own omelet just fine!”

She chuckled at that statement. He’d had to take her arm again to come out here, the poor darling, and even now his hands were shaking. “If you insist, dear. But I wanted to feed you ever so…”

“No!” he shouted, his trembling hands balling into fists. “And that’s final!”

His attitude reminded her of Leo so much that she couldn’t hold back her laughter. The fork clattered back to the plate as she lifted her hand to cover her mouth. “Oh, you’re so precious, Prince Takumi. I feel as though I’ve acquired another little brother.” 

His scowl only deepened at that. “Is that supposed to cheer me up? Because all of this ‘precious little brother’ stuff just sounds like you’re making fun of me.”

_ Making fun? But I…  _ She winced. “My sincerest apologies. That wasn’t my intent at all.”

He scoffed, looking down at the blanket as he folded his arms. “Likely story.”

His words stung, and she inhaled deeply to compose herself. “We seem to have gotten off on the wrong foot, Prince Takumi.” Her eyes shifted towards the lake, and she sighed. The day had been perfect, and she’d ruined it because she’d been too overbearing. Again. “And here I was so happy… But I suppose I was getting ahead of myself.” 

“You… were happy?”

She turned up to look at him. His head was ducked, but she could still see the slight tinge of pink on his cheeks. “Yes, of course,” she answered, raising an eyebrow at his question.

“Why?” he asked, his hazel eyes curious. It was strange, seeing that natural curiosity instead of suspicion.

She offered him a small smile. “Well, it seemed that we were getting along so well. And the thought of us getting along makes me happy, dear.”

His cheeks flushed, and he ducked his head down again, his hands clasped in his lap. “Listen,” he said hesitantly, his voice small. “Princess Camilla… It’s not that I don’t like you or that I’m having a bad time here by the lake…”

“But you’re still wary of me.” She sighed as she looked out at the tranquil water.  _ Damn it all. _ Had she ever been close to taking down the walls that he’d put up to protect himself? Or had she been destined to fail from the start? She’d hoped that recent events would change things. But perhaps, things weren’t supposed to be changed. “That is what you were going to say, is it not, Prince Takumi?”

“Not necessarily.”

_ What? _

His eyes met hers as she turned to look at him, and she was surprised to see the lack of animosity in them. For once, he didn’t look at her with distrust or outright loathing. Instead, his hazel eyes were soft, almost melancholy. “I’ve been watching you closely, if you haven’t noticed,” he said softly. “I’ve been waiting for the moment when you’ll betray us. I thought I found that moment when you found me in the back alley in Dia.” His hands twisted nervously in his lap. “But you didn’t. You saved me instead. I’m not about to forget that.” A small smile appeared on his lips, and her heart warmed at the expression. “I’m ready to admit that you’re trustworthy.”

_ Well, now. Has the world ended? _ But this wasn’t something to tease him about. Clearly, this was a large step for Takumi, admitting that he found her trustworthy.

“Then I am honored,” she said honestly, returning his smile. Then, she plucked her fork back up from the plate and leaned in. “Now, I hope that trust extends to closing your eyes and taking a big bite. Open wide!”

Instantly, he blushed, recoiling from the morsel of egg. “Enough! I’m not a child!” he snapped.

She laughed, retracting her fork. “And yet you fuss so prettily.”

He let out a groan. “Is this how you are with everyone?”

“Of course, dear,” she said warmly. “Now, I really insist you eat. You deserve a nice meal.”

“I told you, I don’t need spoonfeeding!” he protested. 

“Just one tiny bite, dear, and then I’ll hand you your plate,” she said, winking at him. “After all, you must be hungry. And it’s getting cold.” She waved the fork in front of his face, making slow teasing circles. “Last chance…”

He stared at her for a long moment, eyebrows furrowed in annoyance, then sighed. She chuckled as he squeezed his eyes shut and balled his hands into fists, as if she were about to pour poison down his throat. But he did open wide, so she obliged and put the egg in his mouth. “There,” she murmured, watching him chew slowly. “Not so bad now, is it?”

He didn’t respond, though he did relax as he chewed. 

“Does it taste good?” she asked, pulling the other dish that Elise had prepared. 

“I… Wow,” he said, swallowing. “That’s amazing.”

“Elise’s handiwork,” Camilla said proudly, handing him the second plate that Elise had prepared. She then retrieved the silverware, wrapping them in a napkin. “Now, here’s your fork and knife. Enjoy.”

He took the plate easily enough. But the fork and knife, he stared at as if they were evil. Or perhaps just foreign. “You… You didn’t bring chopsticks?”

“Oh,” she said, turning to look in the basket. “I’m afraid not. Sorry, darling.”

He sighed. “It’s fine. I’ll… figure it out somehow.” Staring at the silverware in his hand, he stared down at his plate.

“It’s simple, dear,” Camilla said, scooting so that she was sitting next to him. His breath hitched as she leaned over his shoulder, adjusting his grip on the utensils. “You put the fork in your left hand, and the knife in your right. Then, stab down -- not so hard, dear, you’ll break the plate. There, that’s better. Now, just saw off however much you want.” She smiled at him. “Easy enough?”

“I-I guess,” he stammered, staring down at the plate. The poor thing’s hands were shaking as he tried to slice off a bit of egg. Fortunately, he managed to get a large enough piece off, and he placed the bite into his mouth, chewing slowly. “Your sister actually made this?”

“Of course, dear. She loves baking more than cooking, but I insisted.” She smiled. “Is this your first time having Nohrian cuisine?”

He nodded. “It’s… not half bad.”

“Then I’m glad.” She smiled as he continued to eat, taking slow and careful bites. The trembling in his hands was starting to fade away, and she noted that there was color returning to his face.  _ Perhaps having the lunch today was a good thing, _ she mused, turning to look at the lake. Getting fresh air when you were recovering was important, after all. And it was such a lovely day outside. 

They ate in silence, and Camilla watched carefully to make sure that he ate his entire meal. She’d asked Elise to give him an extra large portion to compensate for the fact that he hadn’t eaten in quite a long time. He ate slowly, but he did manage to finish the whole omelet. Silverware clattered to the ceramic, and she smiled as he stared up at her hesitantly. “Thank you,” he said softly.

“You’re very welcome, darling.” She tucked their plates away into the basket. “Now, we should get you back to the infirmary. I do believe your retainers will want to make sure that the nasty Nohrian princess hasn’t done any scandalous things to you in the woods.”

His face was as red as a tomato, and she chuckled as he averted his eyes, coughing a few times. “A-Ancestors…”

“Don’t worry, dear,” she said warmly. “It was only a joke. I’ve been told I have a pitch black sense of humor.” Though she wasn’t entirely joking. When she’d returned Takumi back to the medical tent after his little escapade to the mess hall, his female retainer had looked like she’d wanted to strangle Camilla and bury her forgotten corpse in the woods. Of course, Camilla had simply smiled back. That always threw people for a loop.

“R-Right,” he stammered, still flushed. A frown turned down her lips as he struggled to get up, turning down her hand when she offered it. “I’m fine,” he insisted, straightening up slowly. However, she could see the sheen of sweat on his face, and the trembles were back in his hands.  _ On second thought, this might not have been the best of ideas… _

“Do you need my arm again, dear?” she asked cautiously. She knew he didn’t want help, but he looked like he was about to collapse at any second. 

He looked at her for a moment, and she was struck by how piercing his gaze was. It was as if he was scrutinizing her face, trying to memorize every last detail. Yet, it wasn’t an uncomfortable look. Indeed, it was a fair sight better than the annoyance he’d displayed at the beginning of their little luncheon. She stared back, meeting his eyes. To her pleasant surprise, he didn’t duck his head or shift his eyes away.  _ We’re progressing. _

Wordlessly, he tucked the blanket they’d sat upon under his arm, then wrapped his arm around hers. “Just until the clearing,” he said, his voice brusque. It was not unkind, however. 

She smiled. “Of course.”

Their stroll was slow, to accommodate his current condition. But they didn’t have to pause for him to regain his breath, and she noted with a bit of satisfaction that he was walking easier. He was stronger than most, then; it was not every man that could recover so quickly from losing so much blood. Most likely, Takumi would be back in action by the end of tomorrow. 

The light streamed down uninterrupted by leaves as they left the forest, returning to camp. His arm slipped away from hers, and she clasped the picnic basket with both hands. “Well, I suppose we should part ways,” she said. “Until next time, Prince Takumi?”

His eyes widened for half a second, as if shocked that she would say such a thing. Then, he nodded. “Until next time, Princess Camilla,” he said, his voice soft. 

She smiled, then patted his shoulder and turned away, humming a tune of satisfaction.  _ Well, that was much more wonderful than I expected.  _ His words still echoed in her mind, soft and gentle:  _ “I’m ready to admit that you’re trustworthy.” _

She’d earned his trust. It had taken saving his life twice, but she’d earned it. She wouldn’t fool herself into thinking that the worst of it was over; the memory of Takumi whimpering in bed reminded her that her work was far from over. But she allowed herself to be happy about this turn of events. And as she glanced back behind her, watching as Takumi made his way to the infirmary, she noticed something that made her joy deepen.

He was smiling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to me! As my present to all of you this fine day, have an extra long chapter with plenty of flustered (and most likely slightly OOC) Takumi! I would have posted this on Wednesday, but I've been having some health problems and my computer decided to engage in a never ending loop of Windows 10 updates, so yeah. Life has been a little crazy.
> 
> This was one of my favorite chapters to write, especially because I never planned for the first and second sections to happen. I'd always wanted Takumi to be recovering from a serious injury (though I didn't know what type of injury) when he had his lunch date with Camilla. However, I realized that this scenario needed more build-up (and I wanted to write Camilla comforting Takumi during his nightmares) so I put the first and second sections in. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please let me know what you think in the comments!


	7. It's Easy Being With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I believe that trust is not something earned only once. I think of it as a garden: you plant the seed of trust in another person. But if you never water that seed -- if you ignore it instead of nurture it -- eventually it will wither and die. And the last thing that I want is for your trust in me to fade away because I didn’t do anything more to nourish it.”

The deck of the barge rocked slowly under Takumi’s feet as he strode towards the prow of the ship, letting out a sigh. They were traveling towards Notre Sagesse as quickly as possible, but it would still be another two days before they arrived in port. _Our luck with the ferries is wearing thin,_ he thought grimly as he stared at the choppy water. They had barely made it onto the last ship of the day, and only because Corrin’s supposed friend Silas had used his influence to sway the captain into sneaking them aboard.

_More Nohrians. Great._

He shouldn’t be complaining. Princess Elise had done nothing but help heal the wounded, and her retainers had turned out to be rather harmless. But still, these were the same people that would have gutted him on the end of a spear or axe just a few days ago.

How did Corrin do it? How could she walk up to people who were her enemy and just _trust_ them? It didn’t make sense to him, and he was half tempted to think of her as naive. After all, if Camilla’s stories were true, Corrin had been shut away in a fortress all her life since her kidnapping. It would be so easy for a sheltered woman, even one in her twentieth year, to blindly trust others.

Folding his arms on the side of the ship, he sighed as he rested his chin on top of them. _You’re one to talk. You just told Camilla yesterday that you trusted her._

It was true, though. He did trust her. It wasn’t like they were best friends or anything -- the thought of being close to the Nohrian princess made his heart quiver. But she had done nothing but good things for him, even if she sometimes treated him like a child. His cheeks flushed as he remembered her trying to spoonfeed him. Even worse, he’d let her do it! And she’d also had to lean over his shoulder to teach him how to use Nohrian utensils. He’d been trembling the entire time, and he had the sickening feeling it had nothing to do with his injury. _Weak,_ he thought, his hands balling into fists. _She’s no one to be afraid of._

Suddenly, a horrifying _screech_ ripped through the air, and he nearly jumped as a streak of black flew past him, flying low over the water. His heart leapt into his throat as he realized that it was Camilla riding her wyvern, her lilac hair streaming in the wind. A laugh, carefree and full of enjoyment, echoed in his ears as the dragon twisted in the air, performing a spin that nearly made him dizzy just looking at it. _How in the world can she stay on?_

He squinted, then blinked. There was no harness around her legs, nothing to hold her into the wyvern’s saddle besides stirrups. She really could just fall off by leaning too far to the side.

His eyes widened as the wyvern flipped in midair, his heart dropping into his stomach. _Gods above!_ He nearly felt sick to his stomach as Camilla hung upside down in the air, yet somehow didn’t drop into the ocean.

_Wait. What are you doing?_

Had he really been staring at her? His cheeks flushed red as he quickly turned around. There was better things to do with his time than stand around on the deck, gaping like a fool as he watched Camilla ride her dragon. He rubbed at his eyes, sighing as he approached the cabin.

Suddenly, he heard the whooshing of wings, and he whirled around to see the wyvern landing on the deck of the ship, Camilla’s lavender hair streaming in the wind. “Interested in going for a ride, darling?” she asked, slipping out of the saddle.

He froze. “Wh-What?”

She chuckled, moving to adjust the saddle on the wyvern’s back. “I noticed you looking at Marzia. She really is a majestic creature, isn’t she?” Her hand nuzzled the dragon’s chin, scratching at the scales. “Aren’t you, dear?”

“Y-You must have the wrong idea,” he said, gritting his teeth. Gods above, _why_ did he keep stuttering around her? “I wasn’t staring!”

Camilla turned around, then gave him a warm smile, and he cursed the fact that his heart fluttered in his chest. “Marzia must have thought otherwise. After all, she loves to perform in front of an audience. And I see no other people on the deck of this ship.”

_Damn._

“Fine. So I was staring,” he grumbled. “That doesn’t mean I want to go flying with you.”

“Oh,” Camilla said, and for some reason, she seemed almost… disappointed. “I see. Are you sure, dear? Being on a wyvern’s back is much better than simply watching.”

His legs quivered as he thought of being trapped on the dragon’s back again. For a second, they weren’t on the boat, but hovering in the air in Cyrkensia, smoke in his lungs and his arms around Camilla’s waist. “I…”

“It would require a lot of trust,” Camilla added, her hand moving to scratch behind Marzia’s ears. The wyvern purred in contentment, cocking her head to the side. “But I think that would be good for us. I would like to build more trust between us, Prince Takumi. Unless you’d rather not?” Her lavender eye fixed on his, and for a second, his breath was trapped in his lungs, unable to be released.

“But I already told you that I trust you,” he said, swallowing thickly. “So w-we don’t need to do this…”

“Perhaps not, darling,” she said, her voice warm as always as she adjusted the reins on the wyvern. “But I believe that trust is not something earned only once. I think of it as a garden: you plant the seed of trust in another person. But if you never water that seed -- if you ignore it instead of nurture it -- eventually it will wither and die. And the last thing that I want is for your trust in me to fade away because I didn’t do anything more to nourish it.”

 _I never thought of it that way._ Trust was something you gave to a person when you were absolutely sure that they wouldn’t betray you. It was a one time thing.

But, he supposed that in a way, she was right. Of course he trusted her now, but how long would it be until the thoughts came back into his brain, whispering that she was a spy for Nohr and that she would betray them? They were irrational, but he knew that they would return.

“It’s just… do we have to fly?” he asked weakly.

“Of course, dear. Flying is a great trust building exercise,” she said, flashing him a sweet smile. His heart squeezed out an extra beat at the expression. “And I’ve noticed that you have just the _slightest_ fear of heights.”

He scowled. “You don’t have to tease me.”

“I only tease people I care about, darling,” she said, adjusting the reins one last time. “Now, are you ready? You can always say no if you like, dear.”

 _Ancestors._ He hated flying, and he couldn’t stop remembering his terror as he’d ridden on Camilla’s wyvern with her in Cyrkensia. But… she was offering him, this time. And his fear of flying was something he needed to get rid of, if they were going to fight together in the future. Of course, it would be a lot better if Hinoka was here. But Hinoka wasn’t here, and his hopes for her and Ryoma joining Corrin’s army was slim.

“Fine,” he said, striding towards the wyvern, trying to calm his racing heart. “B-But just for a little while. And no funny business. Just… Just straight up flying. All right?”

She chuckled. “All right. But once we get up there, you might change your mind…”

_Gods, why did I agree to this again?_

Camilla patted Marzia’s neck, and the wyvern obediently got onto its knees, sinking down to allow her to mount the beast. Swinging one armored leg over the wyvern’s back, she settled into the saddle in a way Takumi could only describe as graceful. “Ready, dear?” she asked, grasping the reins.

He swallowed. _Now or never._ Yet, even though his brain was screaming that this was a horrible idea, he found himself approaching Marzia, grasping the edge of the saddle to pull himself up. Somehow he managed to settle behind Camilla, swallowing as he looked for something to grasp.

“Hold on tight, dear,” Camilla said, and he froze as she grasped his wrist, gently tugging his arm so that it wrapped around her waist. “We’ll fly low, just in case. How does that sound?”

“Fine,” he whispered, reaching around her with his other arm and grasping his hand. It was an embarrassing posture, and he seriously hoped that no one was watching. But he was not risking flying off this animal and falling into the ocean. Though, he supposed, that was better than flying off the wyvern and falling to the ground.

“Ready?” she asked.

He nodded against her hair. It was soft against his cheek, and he inhaled the scent of flowers.

With a flick of the reins, Marzia let out a piercing screech, and he squeezed his eyes shut as she lifted off the ground, drifting out over the water.

 

* * *

 

There was nothing quite like flying, and Camilla knew that better than anyone. The feeling of the air rushing past her, the sound of Marzia’s wings flapping, the sight of the ocean stretching out endlessly in front of her… she wouldn’t trade this feeling for the world.

Unfortunately, not everyone enjoyed flying as much as she did, and poor Takumi was one of those people. His face was pressed into her back, his arms tight around her, and she could feel his stuttery breathing against her neck. _Hm. Perhaps I should just land._

But he wasn’t screaming, unlike when he’d last flown with her, and she was much better trained than when she’d tried to give Leo a nice flight. The poor darling had actually fallen off Marzia when she’d attempted to do a tricky spin, and she’d barely managed to catch him. Then, once they’d gotten him safely on the ground, he’d lost his lunch in front of an entire company of malig knights. He’d sworn off flying for the rest of his life after that particular incident.

Camilla decided that regaling Takumi with this tale would be a bad idea.

For now, she simply let Marzia glide, taking in the salty scent of the ocean and the calling of seagulls. It had been a long time since she’d flown simply for pleasure, and she closed her eyes, absorbing all the sensations: the smells, the sounds, the tastes, the feeling of the wind against her skin and her armor. Her breathing slowed as she inhaled deeply, relaxing into the saddle.

Eventually, though, she opened her eyes and turned around, staring at Takumi. “You all right, dear?” she asked, smiling as she rested her hand on his own.

He nodded quickly, though his eyes were still tightly squeezed shut. Unfortunately, his eyes weren’t the only things he was squeezing: she was half tempted to pry his arms off from around her so that she could breathe properly. _Goodness, he’s stronger than he looks._ She almost felt as if she was wearing a corset in preparation for a royal ball. Though she supposed she couldn’t blame him. If he really was terrified of flying, then it would only be natural to latch onto the closest surface he could find.

Letting loose a soft sigh, she turned back to the water. “Have you ever been flying before, Prince Takumi? Besides our encounter in Cyrkensia, of course.”

He hesitated, then nodded, his nose brushing the back of her neck.

 _Interesting,_ she thought, guiding Marzia to do a gentle turn. “May I ask how it went?”

“F-Fine,” he stuttered, and for a moment, his grip grew painfully tight. Then, thankfully, he relaxed, actually slackening his grip around her. She inhaled a grateful breath. “My sister, Hinoka, took me on a flight once on her pegasus.”

“Oh, I’ve heard that pegasi are beautiful creatures!” she exclaimed. “I’ve always wanted to see one so.”

“Well, if you want to see one, all you have to do is find Subaki,” Takumi said quietly. “I’m sure he’d love to show off his perfect pegasus.” There was a tinge of annoyance in his tone, and she smiled as he sighed. “Anyway, I was around eight or nine. Hinoka was always training, so I asked if I could come along. She let me.”

“And?” Camilla asked, guiding Marzia down to the water.

“I hated it,” he admitted. “I… I don’t like it when my feet can’t touch the ground.” He swallowed thickly. “Hinoka said I was just nervous, b-but I…”

She turned to look at him again, gauging his fear. His face was pale, but at least his eyes were open. He was silent for a long moment, his gaze meeting hers, and she smiled as she patted his knee. “That’s perfectly all right, dear,” she said softly. “I suppose you must be miserable up here with me.”

He shivered, but shook his head. “This… This isn’t that bad.”

“Then, let me show you something,” she said, turning back around and guiding Marzia down towards the waves. The gasp that Takumi let out was soft, but it still made her grin as she drew closer and closer towards the blue water, until Marzia’s wings crested the sea foam. “You notice all the colors of the ocean when you fly high. But I’ve always found that the view up close is even better.”

Takumi’s grip was tight around her waist, but he did look down at the water, his hazel eyes wide. And to her surprise, one of his arms detached from her side and reached down, feeling the droplets splashing up against his gloved hand. Camilla closed her eyes, inhaling the sea air and listening to the gentle roar of the waves. She’d always enjoyed trips to the ocean with her family, though she’d always been heartbroken that Corrin couldn’t come with them.

And as she glanced back a few times, her heart warmed as she saw the relaxed expression on Takumi’s face. A small smile quirked up his lips as he felt the spray of the ocean, and his silver hair streamed out behind him, the red ribbons that bound it fluttering in the wind. She absorbed the scene silently, a soft smile of her own on her face. _He truly does look more handsome when he smiles._

Eventually, however, the smile faded away, replaced with a more pensive expression. “Thank you,” he whispered, pulling himself back up to a straight sitting position. His right arm circled around her again, his face pressing between her shoulder blades, and she squeezed his hand once before turning Marzia around and flying back to the ship.

With a soft rush of wind, the wyvern landed on the deck, and Camilla smiled as Takumi instantly slid off, his feet thumping against the wood. “Feeling all right, dear?” she asked as she dismounted.

He nodded, the color returning back to his face. “I just…” He swallowed thickly again. “I’m fine.”

“Of course,” she said, slipping the harness off Marzia’s head. She’d gotten plenty of flying in today, and she decided that a nice little nap in the cabin would do her good. Marzia needed rest as well, and Camilla smiled as the dragon purred once more as she scratched behind her ears. “Even if you didn’t enjoy it so much, thank you for flying with me, dear. It’s always a pleasure to have someone with me up there. You’d be surprised at how lonely the sky can be.”

“Princess Camilla?”

She paused. His voice was strangely hesitant, though she wasn’t even looking at him. “Yes, Prince Takumi?”

A long pause. Then: “Do you trust me?”

Now _that_ was an odd question. She turned around, then blinked as she saw his flushed cheeks. “Of course I do, dear. Why do you ask?”

His eyes alighted on her face, and she froze as she followed their gaze. He was staring at the left side of her face, his brown eyes fixated on it intently, as if trying to pierce the veil of her hair through sheer willpower alone. “It’s just…” His cheeks grew even redder. “Never mind.” He turned to walk away, and her throat grew thick. She’d been waiting for this question, and though a part of her was tempted to just let him walk away, she knew that she shouldn’t be so nervous. He was just curious, after all. Most people were.

“Did you want to see why I cover my left eye, dear?” she asked.

He stopped immediately, though he didn’t turn.

She smiled; it was almost like she could see the hesitance and curiosity warring inside of him. “Go ahead and ask, darling. I don’t mind.” That was a small lie, but she wouldn’t punish him for simply wondering.

Evidently, his curiosity won out, for he turned around, his hands fidgeting in his lap. “It’s just… I’d imagine you’d need both of your eyes in order to fly at your best.”

“Indeed,” she said softly. “But I think you’ll find that hair doesn’t really matter much in this circumstance.” She inhaled deeply, then pulled at her locks, tugging them away from her skin. For the first time, she looked at Takumi with both eyes uncovered, though her view of him didn’t change too much.

All that was different was the horrified expression on his face.

 

* * *

 

Takumi stared at Camilla’s left eye in shock.

The scar was angry red and thick, almost like a vein jutting out from her face. It covered all of her eye, streaking up her upper cheek until it parted the lower eyelid, revealing a pale lilac iris with a smoky pupil. It was as if all the color had suddenly been leached out, replaced with milky shades that only hinted at the original hue. The scar continued, carving its angry path all the way to her scalp.

“How?” His voice came out as a stunned croak.

She smiled, soft and gentle and warm despite the topic. “How else? An arrow.”

Automatically, his throat swelled, even though he hadn’t even been the one to inflict the injury. “Y-You mean an archer did this?”

Tucking her hair behind her ear so that she didn’t have to hold it back, she nodded. “I was fourteen at the time, and I wrongly assumed I was invincible. It’s so easy to think that you’re untouchable on the back of a wyvern, even with all the scolding in the world by your trainer.” Her smile faded. “It was on my second mission, and I had been sent to eliminate bandits prowling in Cyrkensia.”

“M-Mission?” he stammered.

“Father -- King Garon,” she corrected, “used his children as his most trusted soldiers in his military engagements. Xander began leading troops into battle when he was sixteen. I apparently displayed more promise at first. My first experience with the front lines was three days before I turned fourteen.” Her voice held a tinge of bitterness, something that he’d never heard from her. His throat tightened. “Leo was trained for combat even younger. I kept him protected as long as I could by enlisting for more and more missions, but eventually Father wanted to see if he was a worthy son. His first mission was when he was fifteen.”

 _Holy gods._ “A-And Princess Elise?” he asked, all of the blood draining out of his cheeks. The thought of a girl as sunny and bright as her being forced into battle made him sick. Ancestors, the thought of a teenaged Camilla, younger and more… not innocent, he supposed. But less experienced, less hardened by combat. His throat tightened painfully as he imagined her enlisting herself for missions over and over again, risking her life all so that her family wouldn’t have to. _Would Hinoka have done the same for me, if our places had been reversed?_

“Elise chose to become a healer,” Camilla said warmly, her eyes regaining some of their natural glow. “We all encouraged her choice, partially because she enjoyed it so, but mostly to protect her. She wouldn’t be forced into war nearly as often.” She smiled. “We all vowed to keep her safe. Elise’s light is the light of Nohr, and to let it be dimmed by battle… That was never an option.”

His eyes fixed on the pale pupil and iris staring at him, and his hands trembled as he tried to imagine himself in her circumstances. His childhood hadn’t been perfect. He’d fought with Ryoma and Hinoka after Father’s death, and the nightmares had started soon after. But Mother had been so patient and kind with him, and Sakura somehow understood the fear that seized him, making him shout cruel things and pushing people away so he wouldn’t get hurt again. He’d trained with the Fujin Yumi not out of the need to defend himself, but as a way to prove his usefulness.

The idea of _children_ being forced by their father to fight in his name, putting down rebellions and getting wounded for the sake of his pride… That was something he’d never even known to fear, much less expect for himself.

Yet Camilla had survived it. All of the Nohrian children had survived it. _How?_

“I suppose I should finish the story,” Camilla said lightly, smiling down at him. “When the arrow hit, I nearly fell off Marzia’s back, and I was terrified that I’d gone completely blind. Thankfully, there was a healer nearby. She was able to save the eye. Mostly.”

“You can still _see?”_ he asked, shocked. What with the discoloration, he figured she would be half blind.

“Well enough. Though if I strain too much, I get awful migraines.”

He shuddered, trying to swallow down the bile rising in his throat. To an archer, sight was everything. If you lost sight in one eye, your career was over: the lack of depth perception meant that it was nearly impossible to wield the yumi. It would be even worse if you lost your dominant eye: you would have to relearn how to aim and fire all over again.

She chuckled, patting his shoulder. “Don’t look so sad, dear. It doesn’t hurt at all, you know. It’s just a scar.”

_A scar I could have caused._

Suddenly, he was no longer standing on the deck of the ferry to Notre Sagesse. He was back standing on the ice covering the ocean, aiming his arrow at Camilla’s chest, determined to shoot her down and watch her body plummet into the water. His hands shook as he recalled her face: empty and lifeless, devoid of any emotion except for despair.

“Takumi?” she said, and he flinched as her grip on his shoulder tightened. “What’s wrong?”

He swallowed down the lump in his throat. “You could have died from that arrow.”

“Yes,” she said softly. “I was very, very lucky.”

“You could have died,” he said, struggling to form the words, “from _my_ arrow.”

She blinked, her good eye widening. “What on earth are you talking about?”

“I was going to shoot you,” he whispered, meeting her eyes. “I was going to kill you that day, Princess Camilla. When we were crossing to Nestra and you attacked us, I was ready to kill you.”

Her eyes were soft, yet sad, as she stared down at him. “I know.”

“I could have,” he said, pulling away from her. “I could have done it. If Corrin hadn’t stopped me--”

“Takumi,” she said softly, taking a step towards him, closing the distance between them once more. His heart raced in his chest as she smiled gently at him. “It isn’t good to dwell on the past. Yes, you could have shot me down. This all could have ended so very differently. And perhaps, at the time, I would have considered your arrow lodging in my heart a blessing.”

A shudder went through his body at those words, and he felt sick to his stomach. “What are you saying?” he whispered.

“Corrin means so much to me,” she murmured, clasping her hands in her lap as she turned to look at the grey waves. “When Father…” She swallowed. “When King Garon gave me the task of killing her, I couldn’t sleep. I couldn’t eat. I could barely breathe without being reminded of that awful mission. I’m afraid I was quite the handful to my retainers.” Her lips twisted into a smile, but there was no mirth or joy in the expression. “When the day came that I discovered where her army was going, I knew what I had to do. I would find my sweet Corrin, kill her, and then cradle her in my arms. And then, I would throw myself into the ocean.”

His chest suddenly grew very tight, and it was impossible for him to breathe.

Camilla sighed heavily, then looked at him. “Well, like I said, it isn’t good to dwell on the past. We’re both here now, aren’t we?”

Unable to speak, he only nodded.

Slowly, she combed her hair back into place with her fingers, and the awful scar was gone. “I suppose I shall see more of you, Prince Takumi,” she said brightly. “Until next we meet.” And she was gone, walking across the deck towards the main cabin, humming a tune that was eerily cheerful.

_Perhaps, I would have considered your arrow lodging in my heart a blessing._

His shoulders wouldn’t stop quivering. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this started out all fluffy and cute and full of poorly written sexual tension, and then the angst came screaming in. Oops. 
> 
> I toyed with why Camilla keeps her left eye hidden from other people. At first, I had the strange idea that she had heterochromia (a different colored iris) but decided against it; the reasoning I came up with was just too convoluted. Then, once I decided on a scar, I wondered why she had one. Was it the concubine wars? Fighting as one of Garon's most trusted soldiers? Simply an accident? In the end, I sided with an old war injury. The concubine wars are interesting, but I wanted to introduce all of that drama at a later date. 
> 
> As for the wounded eye itself, I have no idea if what I described is even possible in real life. I know that usually eye injuries that bad would result in losing the eye, and Camilla would have to get some sort of prosthetic. But if there's a healer right there, would that change anything? I guess with magic, anything is possible. (Shrug) But yes, Camilla does have issues with her sight. For one, she has issues focusing her bad eye, so she can't read small print very well. She also has some depth perception issues, like Takumi feared, but they're not nearly as bad as, say, Niles's would be.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!


	8. A Shot in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I forgive you."  
>  _I'm not worthy of your forgiveness._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a trigger warning for all of you people. While no actual instance of self-harm is contained in this fanfiction, some of Takumi's actions in this chapter may be close enough to make some people uncomfortable. This chapter also covers some symptoms of PTSD, namely nightmares. If this is an issue for you, please proceed with caution. Thank you for reading. :)

“There, dear,” Camilla said, smiling proudly as she tugged the needle tight. “How does that look?”

“Oh!” Sakura said, a delighted grin on her face as she examined the doll that Camilla was helping her mend. “It looks so beautiful! Thank you!”

“Darling, you flatter me too much,” Camilla said, smiling as the small princess accepted the doll from her. “It was the least I could do. Did you really make all of these yourself?”

“Mmhm,” Sakura said, her fuschia eyes twinkling as she stroked the silver hair of the doll. “W-Well, not all by myself. M-Mother…” Her eyes suddenly lost their sparkle, and Camilla placed a hand on her shoulder as she inhaled shakily. “M-Mother helped me make these. She was the one who taught me how to sew. Hinoka never liked feminine things, s-so Mother was so g-glad when I wanted to learn…”

“I’m sure she was,” Camilla said gently, smiling at her. “And I’m sure that she is proud of you now.”

“Th-Thank you,” Sakura said softly. “I hope so…”

“Now, tell me, dear,” Camilla said, guiding her away from the dismal subject. “How exactly did you manage to get Corrin’s appearance so perfect? Even the ears are precise!”

Sakura giggled. “W-Well, we have a picture of her when she was younger. I-I probably have it somewhere…” She stared down at the doll. “I guess the only thing that’s missing is her rose. Where did she get it?”

“Ah,” Camilla said, a smile on her face. “Now _that_ is an interesting story. You see, she only received that rose just a few days before this whole war started.”

“R-Really?” Sakura whispered.

“Yes, indeed,” Camilla said, leaning in. “But this is a terribly important secret, Sakura. Can you keep it?”

She nodded quickly, her eyes eager.

“Now, just before Corrin was set to leave for the Bottomless Canyon, we went to give her our best send offs,” Camilla said, her voice lowering to a whisper. “All of us siblings gave her our fondest goodbyes. Except, one of those siblings had a special gift for her…”

“Elise!” Sakura guessed, her hands clapping together.

“A marvelous choice, but unfortunately wrong,” Camilla said, grinning.

“Th-Then… it was you who gave her the rose!”

“Wrong again, dear.”

Sakura’s lips pursed. “Then, who…?”

“Why, to my shock, it was my little brother, Prince Leo, who gave her that rose,” Camilla said, smiling at the memory. “You see, he’d just been to Cheve, and he learned of a special custom that the Chevois knights have there. Just before a knight embarks on a significant mission, they pin a flower to their armor. It’s a token of good luck.”

“S-So he gave her the rose for good luck?” Sakura asked, her eyes adorably wide.

“Not just that, dear,” Camilla said. “He grew it on the spot.”

Sakura’s jaw actually dropped. “He… He can do that?”

“Oh yes, dear. With Brynhildr, Leo can grow absolutely anything he wants.” Camilla grinned deviously. “Though he usually just grows tomatoes.”

“T-Tomatoes?” Sakura giggled again, raising a hand to her mouth. “Seriously?”

“Deadly, darling,” Camilla said. She paused as a pair of feet suddenly entered her field of vision. “Yes, Prince Takumi?” she asked, looking up at him.

“We’re about to move out,” he said quietly. “We’re about two weeks out from the Bottomless Canyon, or so Subaki says.”

That was right; Corrin was downright nervous these days, and so was Azura. Apparently, the army had to make it to the Bottomless Canyon by the time that the skies over Nohr and Hoshido changed, or everything they had done would be for nothing. Corrin was looking downright haggard every time that Camilla looked at her, and though she’d pled for her to get as much sleep as she possibly could, Corrin always waved her off, telling everyone that she was fine. “I’m just a little stressed,” she would say softly. “I’ll feel a lot better once we get there.”

But there was more than just a little stress in her younger sister. The memory of a desperate Corrin, soaked in sweat and grasping for Yato when Camilla had woken her from a nap, only fueled her anxiety. _The war is taking its toll on her._ And while she knew that Corrin had a strong will, and an even stronger determination to see things through no matter the cost, this war would still be difficult for her. It was difficult for all of them.

And as she rose from the grass, packing up the small sewing kit Sakura had lended her, a bitter taste filled her mouth as she saw the dark circles under Takumi’s eyes.

Sakura left with a cheery wave, going back towards the barracks so that she could pack up for the next leg of the journey. Once she was out of earshot, Camilla grasped Takumi’s shoulder. “How are you holding up, dear?” she asked softly.

His cheeks grew pink, but it wasn’t the full flush of embarrassment she was so used to seeing from him. “I’m fine,” he said testily. “I’ve just been training a little more. That’s all.”

“Strange,” she noted, pulling away from him as they strode towards the exit to the Astral Plane. “I haven’t seen you practice.”

“Why do you care?” he asked, folding his arms tightly.

“Because in case you haven’t glanced in a mirror lately, you look like you’re on the verge of death, darling,” she said quietly. “You need to sleep more.”

“I sleep just fine!” he snapped, his grasp around the Fujin Yumi so tight she thought he might snap the divine weapon in half. She rose an eyebrow, but dropped the subject. There would only be a handful of reasons why Takumi would be so defensive about getting enough sleep. For a moment, as she gazed at him, she recalled his nightmare in the infirmary tent, the fear in his voice as he’d clung to her hand.

 _I shall have to keep a close eye on you, dear,_ she thought as she whistled for Marzia. _Just in case._

 

* * *

 

_“Mother!”_

He could still see the town square. He could still see the cloaked invader, the monster that had pulled the sword from Corrin’s side and destroyed it, blowing up half the square. He could still see the shards of rock and metal shooting towards his mother, shredding her back, tearing blood and bone and muscle.

And he could do nothing.

_You weren’t strong enough. You weren’t fast enough. You weren’t brave enough. You should have seen it coming! You should have stopped it!_

_You shouldn’t have failed!_

His tears streamed down his cheeks, and he clawed at the sheets, pulling them away so that he could breathe. Desperately, he tried to shove down the pain, down deep inside where it wouldn’t hurt anymore, where it wouldn’t scald his lungs and squeeze his throat tighter and tighter and tighter until he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t speak, couldn’t _think._

But he couldn’t.

He didn’t know how long he laid there in the futon. He didn’t know how long the pain, hot and burning and tearing into him like knives, washed over him. But the second he could move, the second he could draw a complete breath, he was standing up, pulling on his boots under his yukata and grasping the Fujin Yumi.

The night air was cold and bit into his sweaty skin, but he ignored it. The sacred weapon was warm in his hands, the bowstring forming by instinct as he walked across the field towards the training yard.

Gravel crunched under his feet as he assumed an archer’s stance. His entire body finally fell still, and he concentrated on the target alone, focusing everything he had on it.

_Draw._

The string was unsteady, almost uncontrollable, but he pulled the arrow back anyway.

_Sight._

His eyes were still burning from his tears, but he aimed anyway.

_Release._

It was a bad shot. But it was a shot, and he watched as the arrow tore through the target, punching through the thick cloth and straw as though it were made of paper. Yet even as the arrow ripped through, another one formed in his fingers, and he released it, the string biting into his flesh. Again and again he fired, shooting at the target mercilessly, arrows flying from his fingers. Soon, the target was riddled with holes, some of them close to the center, others grazing the outer edge.

His fingertips soon were raw and aching, but he ignored the pain. Draw, sight, release. Draw, sight, release. He fell into the easy rhythm, drilled into him by stern tutors and constant practice. Draw the arrow, sight the target, release the string. And in the night, with only the sound of crickets chirping and the _thumps_ of his arrows hitting the target, he could try to forget the sight of his dead mother’s face.

He could almost imagine his arrows piercing the invisible soldier that had shown up in the town square that day, yanking Ganglari from Corrin’s side and blowing it to shreds. Yet every time he remembered Ryoma shouting and slicing at empty air, his hand quivered, and he missed the target.

Could he have stopped it all? Could he, if he had somehow seen the threat, prevented it? Could his mother have lived instead of throwing herself in front of the blast, saving her daughter at the cost of her life?

His eyes burned, and the target was suddenly very blurry. Gritting his teeth, he ignored the tears and kept on firing, his arms aching from the strain. He should have used one of the practice bows -- the Fujin Yumi was too strong for the normal targets -- but there wasn’t enough pull, enough resistance. It wasn’t enough to shoot the arrows. He had to _feel_ it, had to feel the the burning in his muscles and the sweat dripping into his eyes. His fingers had to ache, bleeding and raw and throbbing.

It was all pointless. No amount of pain or bloodshed on his part could bring her or Father back. But he still did it anyway.

Besides, this was all he was good for. Shooting arrows and crying.

Something crunched behind him, a foot falling on dry gravel, and every single sense in his body went on overdrive. Adrenaline shot through his body, and with a cry, he whirled around and released his arrow, eyes wildly searching for the threat.

Instead, to his horror, he found Camilla.

She wore a loose tunic, her lilac hair tousled from sleep. She didn’t even look startled or threatened, though her visible eye was wider than normal.

The Fujin Yumi clattered to the ground, and he trembled, pulling his aching hands to his chest. Gods, what had he done? Had he just shot her? Desperately, he searched for blood, for any sign that he’d hit her with the arrow he’d loosed in a panic. _Please, please, please, gods above, let me not have hurt her! Let her be okay!_

Thankfully, she wore white, and in the glow of the moonlight, he could see no sign of dark stains. She didn’t even look pained. “Takumi?” she asked, her voice unnaturally calm, as if he hadn’t just loosed an arrow at her with the intent to kill. “What’s wrong?”

He was speechless. How could she talk to him like this?

“It’s past midnight, darling,” she murmured softly, approaching him. “You need your rest. We have a long day ahead tomorrow.” She reached for him, and his pulse raced as her hand nearly brushed against his arm. “Come now. Shall we--”

Her fingers closed around his hand, and panic jolted through him. Suddenly, he was no longer standing in the fields of the Astral Plane. He was standing in the castle town square, watching his mother being shredded alive, and this hand, this _claw_ , was holding him back, stopping him from helping her, dragging him down into the blackness--

 _“Don’t touch me!”_ he hissed, slapping her arm away.

And while the cry of pain she let out was soft enough he could have missed it, her face contorting in a pained grimace was unmistakable.

She said nothing, and his chest heaved as he backed away, sucking in deep breaths. _Gods, Takumi, what are you doing?_ his mind screamed at him. She had only been trying to help him, he realized. There had been no threat in her actions, no intent to maim or kill. But of course, he’d hurt her instead. Like the fool he was, he’d hit her out of reflex.

His breath hitched as he felt something warm and wet on his hand.

Slowly, painfully, he raised his fingers up, staring at them in the moonlight. And there, streaked on them in dark red splotches, was blood. It shone against his skin, and he looked at Camilla, his eyes wide.

On her sleeve, unnoticed in the darkness at first, was a crimson stain.

_No. No, no, no, no…_

Her lips parted, and he expected to hear angry shouting, or perhaps soft whimpers of pain. He cringed, turning his face away from her, ready for the inevitable anger and hurt.

“Forgive me.”

The words made his head snap up, and he stared at her in confusion as she closed her eyes, bowing her head. “I overstepped my bounds,” she said softly. “My apologies, Prince Takumi.”

This was wrong. She should be screaming at him, telling him how awful he was for shooting her in the dark when she meant no harm, when she had only wanted to comfort him. She shouldn’t be asking for his forgiveness. She shouldn’t be apologizing to him.

She shouldn’t be turning away to go back into the dark.

“Wait,” he gasped.

Her head turned back to look at him, her eyes curious.

“I-I…” His eyes burned again, and he swallowed thickly. “I’m s-so sorry… I’m sorry…”

And slowly, she faced him, then _smiled._ “You did nothing wrong, dear. It was just an accident. A shot in the dark.”

“I could have killed you,” he whispered, his hands shaking. “I-I could have k-killed…”

And her words, the words that had haunted him ever since she’d spoken them on the ferry to Notre Sagesse, echoed in his mind: _Perhaps, I would have considered your arrow lodging in my heart a blessing.'_

He'd been so close, so horribly, frighteningly close. A few more inches up and to the right, and he would have done it. He would have shot her in the heart. 

“But you didn’t,” she said gently, resting her hands on his shoulders. With them so close, he could clearly see the cut on her arm, still bleeding. “It’s only a scratch, Prince Takumi. I’ve suffered far worse.”

The memory of the scar surrounding her pale, partially blind eye flashed in his mind, and he shuddered, bile rising in his throat. “S-Still,” he stammered. “That’s not… That’s no excuse for what I did.”

“Perhaps not,” she said quietly. “But in the end, no serious harm was done. We should be grateful for that, hm?”

He stared at her for a long moment, unable to believe her words.

Then, he reached for her arm. “May I?” he whispered. 

With a small nod, she proffered her arm, letting him inspect the wound. He grasped her forearm gently. It was only a shallow cut, almost just a scratch, but it could easily become infected. “This needs salve,” he murmured. “And a bandage.” The infirmary wasn’t far away, and working with Sakura had acquainted him with all of the medical supplies and where they were located.

“I’ll be fine, dear,” she said softly.

“Please,” he whispered, staring into her eye. “Just… Just let me help you.” _Let me help you instead of hurt you._

She looked at him for a long moment, then smiled. “Very well.”

He did not let go of her arm as they walked to the infirmary tent together. A small part of him realized that his grip probably wasn’t doing her any favors, and that there was no need to keep holding onto to her. But his fingers didn’t loosen around her skin, even as he pushed aside the flap and lit the small oil lantern.

With a steady source of light, he could see her arm clearly. The sleeve was torn, and the cut extended along her outer forearm. Slowly, he pushed up the thin material, exposing both the wound and her pale skin.

His breath caught as he saw the scars.

There were only a few, but they were thick and ropy and stretched out, accumulated over years and years of fighting. Of course she would bear scars from combat besides the one on her eye, but it still hurt him to see her skin already littered with the marks of battle. It only reminded him of her telling him about her past, of casually describing fighting for her life when she was younger.

_She’s suffered so much. And you only add to the pain._

He had to inhale shakily, forcing back down his tears. Breaking down would not do Camilla any good. He’d already failed her enough tonight.

Finally, after composing himself, he released her arm to grab a cloth and canteen of water. As he returned, she found a seat on a small stool next to one of the cots. She didn’t flinch as he dabbed at the wound, washing away the blood. The salve came next, cleaning the small cut. He dipped his fingers into the small lacquered tub, then brushed them as gently as he could manage against the wound. Though she didn’t hiss or move, he could feel the muscles of her arm tensing beneath his touch.

There was a reason he didn’t volunteer in the infirmary often anymore. His fingers were too rough, thick and calloused from years of mastering the yumi. He knew just how painful rough fingers could be on a wound; Ryoma had once done this for him in a sparring match gone bad, and his thick, strong fingers were nearly as bad as his own. Takumi worked as quickly as he could, fingers barely ghosting over the wound.

Next came the bandages, and he realized just how silent it was in the tent as he wrapped her arm. His cheeks warmed as he finished, tying the bandage as neatly as he could.

“My, my,” she said, her voice light. “I didn’t know you were a healer as well as an archer.”

He flushed. “Sakura needs help sometimes. Hinoka and Ryoma are too busy, so when I have the time, I…” _What am I even saying?_

“Well, I’m impressed,” she said, examining her arm. “This is very well done. You put some of our Nohrian healers to shame.”

He swallowed, then released her arm. “The cut should heal in about a week. The salve will prevent infection and help seal the wound. If you need more, you can visit Sakura. Good night.” Quickly, he turned to leave.

Suddenly, her hand caught him by the upper arm, and he froze as she stared intently at him. “It seems,” she said softly, “that you practice archery at midnight often.”

He trembled.

“Now, let’s see those hands,” she said warmly, her hand sliding down to find his own. His face grew unbearably hot as she tutted over the grooves in his fingerpads, her lilac hair cascading down her face. “Dear, dear. It seems that you too need some medicine, Prince Takumi.”

He swallowed as he stared at the worn out skin. “I’m f-fine. I have callouses.”

“Calloused skin takes longer to heal,” she said quietly, splaying out his palm. “You must have fired many arrows to cut through such thick skin.” Strangely enough, her voice was sad, as if she were lost in dark thoughts.

“It’s fine,” he said, slipping his hand out from underneath her touch. His cheeks were still warm as he stared at her. “Honestly.”

She smiled sadly. “I’m afraid it’s not, Prince Takumi. But I suppose I have done enough tonight. I will take my leave of you.” Gracefully, she rose from the small stool, walking away slowly, one hand on her bandaged arm.

A flood of shame surged through him. “Wait!” he choked out, reaching for her.

She turned, her single visible eye wide.

“I can’t ask for your forgiveness,” he whispered, suddenly feeling very small in front of the tall Nohrian princess. “But I… I promise you, nothing like this will ever happen again. I swear it to you on the Fujin Yumi itself.”

She smiled, and he marveled at just how _gentle_ she looked at this moment, in the dim light of the lantern. Her face was soft, her skin almost glowing. He had to still his quivering as she strode back towards him, placing her hands on her shoulders. “That is a heavy promise to bear,” she said softly. “But it is greatly appreciated nonetheless.” He froze as her hand slid up his neck until it cradled his cheek. Her fingers were shockingly cold, yet soft. “Perhaps you can’t ask, but I can give. I forgive you, Prince Takumi.”

He was speechless as she left the tent, humming a strange tune he didn’t recognize. Slowly, he sat down on the stool she’d been on only moments before. His fingers throbbed as he stared at the tent flap, still blowing in the wind.

He didn’t know how long he sat there. But eventually, he rose from his seat, wiped his eyes, and left towards the barracks. He wouldn’t be able to sleep, not with these events hanging over his head, but Sakura and Princess Elise would grow suspicious if they saw him sitting in the infirmary in nothing but a sweat stained yukata. The questions that might pass their lips would be unbearable.

 _How could you?_ his own thoughts questioned. _How could you shoot someone who has done nothing but good to you?_

Her words, soft and sweet and all too kind, echoed in his mind as he passed the threshold of his quarters, and as he collapsed onto the futon, he pressed his face into the pillow and released his tears, using the fabric to muffle his sobs.

_I’m not worthy of your forgiveness._

 

* * *

 

Waking up was always the hardest part.

All of the muscles in Camilla’s body were tense, prepared to take the fatal blow that would leave her family with only a mangled corpse. _Just a dream,_ she reminded herself, inhaling slowly and deeply. _Just a dream._

She clenched her muscles, then relaxed them slowly, exhaling gradually. Rising from her bed, she wiped at her face with her sheets, then reached for the lamp and matches. _I should finish that piece for Elise._ The needle and thread were by her bedside, ready for when she had a bad dream and needed a way to calm herself.

Yet, as she reached for the silk embroidery, her right sleeve pulled back, revealing the bandage still wrapped there, and she paused.

_I wonder if he’s practicing tonight._

The memory of encountering Takumi at the training grounds was still fresh in her mind, and she rested a hand on her bandaged arm. The bags underneath his eyes were only growing worse, and she hated to think that he was still out there, destroying his fingers by firing too many arrows.

So, she rose, dressing herself in her tunic and boots, then opened her door and stepped outside.

The night air was still, unlike three nights before, and she took in the scent of dewy grass. Nighttime in Nohr was not nearly so pleasant, and she savored the feeling of the soft grass and dirt beneath her feet, the gentle chill of the air, and the soft light of the moon and the stars.

True to her suspicions, she found him practicing again, and her heart ached as she saw the torn up targets and sweat shining on his skin.

“Prince Takumi,” she said softly, announcing her presence just as he released his last arrow.

He jumped, but did not summon another arrow, and she relaxed as he slowly turned around, the Fujin Yumi lowering to his side. His robes were rumpled from sleep, and she blinked as she saw that he’d pulled his arm out of his right sleeve, exposing it to the night air. The skin there was warm and tanned, and his muscles were more prominent than she’d expected. Yet, as she reflected, it made sense. Archers often had extremely muscular upper bodies, and the Fujin Yumi was a divine weapon. Takumi would have to have strong arms in order to wield it properly.

For a long moment, they stood there in silence, and Camilla took in the rest of his appearance. His hair was pulled back into a messy tail, only a single red ribbon holding it back. Her frown deepened as she saw his fingers: red and raw.

Finally, he spoke, turning back towards the target. “Why are you here?”

“I’ve come to examine your hands again,” she said softly.

His muscles tensed, and his head bowed. “Why do you care?”

The question made her pause. Not because she didn’t know the answer, but because he’d felt the need to ask it. Her lips pressed together as she stared at him, trying to analyze him. _Does he not trust me again?_ But no, that wasn’t it. He’d been so distraught the other night when he’d accidentally shot at her, and he seemed to value her company. So why did he ask why she cared?

Perhaps she didn’t need to know why. Her boots crunched against the gravel, and gently she rested a hand on his shoulder. “Because, dear,” she said, offering him a small smile. “I care about you.”

He inhaled sharply, and she hesitantly pulled her hand back. Was that the wrong thing to say? People like Takumi were so unpredictable, so difficult to say the right thing to.

“Y-You don’t mean that,” he finally whispered.

Her heart sank as she heard those words, so soft and quiet, yet so painful. _So that’s it._

“Of course I do, dear,” she said, touching his shoulder again, feeling the warmth of his bare skin under her fingers. He was tense under her touch, but didn’t pull away. A good sign, and she felt a little of her sorrow lift. “You’re a valuable ally to us, Prince Takumi. And I consider you to be a dear friend. We’ve fought together so many times now, and we’ve grown close.” She smiled. “So, you see? I do care about--”

_“You shouldn’t!”_

Her eyes widened as he spun away from her, backing away. His hazel eyes were not narrowed in suspicion, however, but wide and filled with tears, raw and pained and swollen. The tips of her fingers burned, and slowly she pulled her hand back. “I’m sorry,” she said simply. “I meant no offense.”

“It’s not… I…” Takumi swallowed thickly. “This isn’t about you.”

“Then what is it about?” she asked gently.

“I’m not… You shouldn’t care about me,” he whispered. “You shouldn’t want to be my friend. I… I’m not someone you _should_ befriend.”

“What?” Her eyes were wide as she stared at him.

“All I do is hurt other people,” he said, and she froze as tears began to slide down his cheeks. “I can’t trust others, even people that help me. I… I have mood swings, and I can’t say what I really mean, because I’m a coward. S-So I say cruel things, because I can’t _think_ , and I hurt everyone and push them away. Even my family. Even… Even the people I care about most.” He inhaled shakily, the Fujin Yumi quivering in his hands. “And I… I know I do it. I know that I can’t trust people when I should, and that I’m too mean and I hurt everyone. But I can’t stop it, I can’t control it. That’s why you shouldn’t be my friend. B-Because… I’m just a weak, anxious _idiot.”_

She was speechless.

“So don’t,” he whispered, his voice breaking. “D-Don’t care about me. Don’t try and be close to me. P-Please… Don’t do that. Because I’ll just hurt you again.” The Fujin Yumi was tucked under his arm, and he turned to leave, his shoulders quivering.

“Why in the world would you say such horrible things about yourself?” she asked softly.

Takumi froze.

She crossed the distance between them in only a few strides, rounding his side until she was standing in front of him, looking into his eyes. Tears were still streaming down his face, and she felt a lump rise in her throat as she cupped his wet cheeks in her hands. “Takumi,” she said gently. “None of those things matter to me.”

“Wh-What?” His voice was shocked, incredulous, and she smiled as she brushed her thumbs underneath his eyes, wiping away his tears.

“None of those things matter to me,” she continued, “because that is not all of who you are. Yes, perhaps you say cruel things. Perhaps you have anxiety and fear, and perhaps you push others away from yourself. But you are also brave. You are strong. And you are kind.”

His lips trembled. “N-No, I’m not.”

She chuckled. “I knew you’d say that. Yet, I do believe you’ve given me all the proof I need to say otherwise.” Slowly, she pulled up her right sleeve, showing him the bandage.

“I… I hurt you,” he whispered. “I shot you…”

“Yes,” she murmured. “But that is not all you did.” She smiled as she stared down at the white cloth. “Instead of abandoning me in the dark, you stayed with me and apologized. That is courage, Takumi. You washed my wound and bandaged me. That is kindness. And…” She met his eyes. “You swore to never harm me again. That, my dear prince, is strength. You see?” She tilted his chin up so that he could look at her clearly. “There is no reason to speak so poorly of yourself.”

“But I… Everything I said was true,” he said, still shaking.

“It may be true for you,” she said, her hands sliding down to his shoulders. “But not for me. And you, darling, are still the Prince Takumi I wish to befriend. You are the person I wish to be close with. And you are the person that I care about.”

His hazel eyes were wide, shining in the dark.

Then: “You really… You really mean that?”

“Every word,” she murmured. She smiled, then extended her arms. “Shall I prove it once and for all?”

For a long moment, he only stared at her. The only sounds around them were the chirping of crickets and their breathing, hers even and slow, his ragged and quick. His shoulders were still quivering, his eyes a mixture of sadness, shock, and perhaps the faintest ember of hope.

Then, he fell into her embrace, his face pressing against her neck.

“There now, dear,” she whispered, stroking his hair as he trembled in her arms. She was careful not to dislodge the ribbon holding back his hair, and she marveled at how it shone in the moonlight, looking like liquid silver. “It’s quite all right. I’m here for you.”

His arms were tight around her, his fingers grasping her tunic with incredible strength. “Thank you,” he breathed, his voice barely above a whisper.

“You’re very welcome, dear,” she murmured, running her fingers through his tresses. He carried the damp musk of sweat, but she didn’t mind that. After all, she was a fair bit sweaty herself. “And besides, doesn’t having many faults make you interesting?” Her smile widened into a grin as he stiffened in her hold. “Unstable, rebellious and moody, quick to anger… Why, I’m surprised that a flock of women haven’t gathered around you already, sighing dreamily with every step you take.”

“H-Hey!” he stammered, pulling away from her. “That’s rude, you know!”

She laughed freely, then patted his shoulder. “I’m sorry, darling. But remember, I tease only the people I care about.” His cheeks bloomed scarlet at her words, and she offered him a small wink as she reached down and grasped his hands. “Now, may I look at your fingers?”

“Why?” he whispered.

The levity of the moment was gone in an instant as she grasped his hands, looking at them with wide eyes.

They were torn and bleeding, even worse than three nights ago. His right hand was worse than his left, but both hands were red and aching, raw from firing so many arrows. The callouses of his fingerpads were rough against her own as she examined them, her throat thick. _Gods above, this is worse than I’d feared…_

“Why do you do this to yourself?” she whispered to herself.

“C-Camilla?” His voice was soft, hesitant, still trembling.

“These need some medicine,” she said, louder so that he could hear. “And some bandages too.”

“I’m fine,” he muttered, lowering his head. “They’ll heal.”

“Not if you keep on doing this,” she said softly, releasing his left hand to tip up his chin again. “Takumi, this isn’t healthy.”

“This brings me peace,” he said defensively, refusing to meet her eyes.

“But at what price?” she asked pointedly.

He didn’t reply.

“Darling,” she murmured, staring down at the bloody grooves. “This doesn’t bring peace. This is self-mutilation. And I care for you too much to let you go on like this. I know what stresses war can put on your mind. I’ve felt them too.”

“What are you saying?” he whispered.

“You’re not alone, Takumi,” she replied, smiling at him. “I’ve guided my younger siblings through the night terrors before. If you wish, I could do the same for you. I can help you.”

He scoffed.

“I mean it, dear,” she said softly, her thumb swiping across his cheek, brushing away the remaining wetness. “I won’t let you suffer any more than you--”

“I have nightmares every night.”

Her eyes widened at those words.

His head ducked down, his chin slipping out of her grasp. “It doesn’t matter what I do the day before, or what I don’t do. They always come.” Her throat tightened as he started to quiver again, and she remembered his whimpers of pain in the infirmary, the way he had begged for his mother to not leave him. _Every night?_ No wonder there were dark circles under his eyes. She recalled when she had first been sent on missions, the way that she would wake up unable to breathe, barely coherent through her sobs. It had happened night after night for so long, she’d been terrified they would never stop coming.

The thought of Takumi enduring the same thing was more painful to her than he probably knew.

“So _how,”_ he asked, his voice breaking, “are you supposed to help _me?”_

For a long moment, she was silent, absorbing his question.

Then gently, she squeezed his hand. “The road ahead of you seems bleak. But it will not be dark forever. In fact, you already have the right idea of how to cope,” she said softly. “It’s good to do something to take your mind off the dreams, something that relaxes you. But this… this hurts you too much, dear. Practicing archery is good. But if you take it too far, if you hurt yourself…” She stared down at his hands. “That only makes it worse.”

He stared at his hands, saying nothing.

“We’ll find something else for you to do,” she said warmly. “Something that’s not so strenuous. For example, I like to embroider. Though I doubt that’s quite your style.”

He didn’t smile, but his eyes did soften, his face relaxing.

Come, dear,” she said, tugging at his hands, leading him towards the infirmary tent. “We’ll fix up those hands. In the meantime, tell me what you’re good at. What talents do you have? We can start there.”

“Archery.”

She chuckled. “Yes, and?”

“That… That’s it,” he said softly, refusing to meet her eyes.

“Oh, I doubt that,” she said, their feet crunching through the wet grass. “How about something simple, then? Long walks can often do wonders for the soul.” That was Leo’s way of getting out the trembles, and she often spied him wandering around the castle gardens at night, Brynhildr in his arms. “Or maybe reading? Though I suppose that would be bad for your eyes at night.”

His face took on a darker cast, and she blinked. _Now, why would that upset him?_

Perhaps leaving him to his thoughts would be better for the meantime, so she fell silent. Pushing aside the flap to the infirmary tent, she sat him down on the stool, then lit the lantern and retrieved the small tub of salve that he’d used on her arm. His hands trembled as she dabbed at them with a clean damp cloth, little splotches of red peeling away on the white surface. Then, she brushed each notch in his fingerpads and every raw spot on the crook of his thumbs with the salve, putting a thick amount of the clear substance on. The bandages came next, and he winced as she tugged just a bit too tight. “Sorry, darling,” she said, slackening the material. “I’m afraid I don’t have the gentlest hands around.”

For some reason, a small smile came to his lips, as if she’d said something humorous. She smiled back, then focused on making sure she didn’t pull the cloth too tight.

Soon enough, she finished wrapping up the cuts and worn out skin. “There. All done,” she said, clasping his hands in her own. “Shall I kiss them better?”

He flushed, ducking his head down. “I’m not a child.”

“Of course, dear,” she said sweetly, releasing his hands. “Now, I think we’d best go to bed and rest those hands up, hm?” She rose from her crouch on the floor, placing the tub of salve back on its shelf. “And I want you to think hard about what I said. Despite what you may believe, you’re good for a lot more than just shooting a bow.”

He swallowed, then nodded. “All right.”

“Excellent.” She patted his shoulder once, then turned to leave the tent. _Goodness, it’s late. Time to get some beauty sleep…_

“Camilla?”

She paused.

“Thank you,” Takumi said, his voice soft and meek. “For being my friend.”

“You’re very welcome,” she said, turning around. He was still sitting on the stool, looking up at her with puffy red eyes, and his hands were clasped nervously in his lap. But there was a smile on his face. Faint and bare it may be, but it was still there.

“Good night, dear,” she whispered. And gently, cupping his face in her hands, she leaned down and planted a kiss on the crown of his head.

The sharp intake of breath was enough to make her grin as she pulled back. And that grin only widened as she saw that his entire face was red, even the tips of his ears. His jaw was slack, his eyes wide from shock as she retreated, leaving him to sit on the stool in stunned silence. She barely managed to restrain her chuckles until she was out from the tent and striding back to her room. _Camilla, you naughty girl, you. Honestly, you should stop teasing him so much._

But if she did have a nightmare again within the next couple of days, she’d most likely head out to the training yard to check on Takumi. Just in case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone order a massive chapter filled with angst? No? Well, I'll just leave this here, then.
> 
> Writing Camilla getting along with Sakura is one of my joys and privileges of writing this story. I've always imagined Camilla to adore Sakura's dolls, and of course she would help Sakura mend any of those dolls as a big sister should. Heck, she might even help her make new ones as the family gets bigger and bigger.
> 
> Another little thing I loved to put in this chapter is the fact that yes, Takumi is ripped. I always laugh whenever I encounter art, fan art or otherwise, that depicts archers as very slim and petite and delicate. While I understand where this illusion comes from (Lord of the Rings elves, namely), it ain't true, folks. If you're an archer, you have to have extreme upper body strength in order to constantly fire arrows. And, as I've already established in this fic, the Fujin Yumi is a temperamental little bow, and it loves to screw around with the draw weight. So yes, Takumi's buff here. He might not be as _tough_ as Camilla, but he's very strong.
> 
> Some of Camilla's dialogue was inspired by Takumi and Subaki's special conversation they have in the Nohrian Festival DLC (which sadly has not been released outside of Japan as of yet). It's very sweet, and I recommend you go read it. Thanks for reading, as always!


	9. As Long as I Am with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Remember, I’m here for you. I won’t let you fall."

“This is a bad idea,” Takumi muttered, twisting the Fujin Yumi between his hands.

“I believe that’s the thirtieth time you’ve expressed that sentiment, dear,” Camilla said teasingly, smiling down at him. Marzia was walking beside them, conserving her energy for when she did have to fly. And, if the distance that Subaki had estimated was correct, that would be very soon.

“The lava fields are too dangerous to cross,” Takumi said, pushing down the anxiety churning in his stomach. “You don’t just skip through it.”

“B-But Corrin said that we have to get to the Bottomless Canyon before the skies change,” Sakura said softly, her festal in her fingers. “And going through the lava fields is the fastest way to get there.”

“She’s right, dear,” Camilla added. “Besides, we’re almost there, and nothing bad has happened yet, hm?” She rubbed Takumi’s shoulder, a grin on her face. “Don’t worry so much, darling. It will all turn out all right, in the end.”

He sighed, then nodded. Camilla was right. He shouldn’t be worrying so much.

But the anxiety in him didn’t fade. 

“Hey, I think I see it!” Elise said, pointing excitedly as they descended down into the valley. “Look!”

There was a reason why Takumi had cautioned against going through the lava fields to the Bottomless Canyon. The plain in front of them was filled with crevasses, pillars of flame shooting out of cracks in the black rock. Underneath those cracks was a pocket of molten lava, trying to break past the fragile shale and escape to the surface. Even now, he could feel the hot air wafting towards them, carrying the stink of volcanic ash. The heat would drain them of their strength, and that wasn’t even taking into consideration the effect of the noxious fumes.

“W-We’re going to cross th-that?” Sakura asked, her eyes wide.

“It’ll be all right, dear,” Camilla promised her, smoothing down her hair softly. “If you’d like, I can fly you over.”

“If only you could fly the rest of us, Camilla,” Azura said softly, her melodic voice concerned. “Look. The sky is already beginning to change.”

Takumi craned his head up, then frowned. She was right; this morning, the sky had been perfectly clear, without a single cloud. But now, it was growing murky, flashes of lightning charging the air with an eerie energy. The hair on the nape of his neck stood on end, and he found himself drawing closer to the others.  _ This isn’t right. This isn’t… natural. _

“It’ll be all right,” Corrin said, her voice firm despite the weariness in her voice. “Xander and Ryoma will join us. I’m sure of it.”

“But Corrin, no one’s here,” Elise said softly, her voice disappointed. “No one besides us, anyway.”

“Let’s not give up quite yet, dear,” Camilla said warmly. “After all, there’s still some time before the skies change completely. We just need to give them that time.”

“There isn’t much of it left,” Takumi commented, glancing up at the churning clouds above. “It’s getting more difficult to see the difference between midday and midnight.”

“We just have to keep on going,” Corrin said. A smile, tired but still hopeful, was on her lips. “After all, we’re still a little ways from the Bottomless Canyon. Maybe they’re waiting there for us.”

Takumi stared down at the lava fields, then blinked as he saw a flash of metal.  _ What-- _

“Milady, watch out!” Jakob shouted, and Corrin was barely able to bring up her sword in time to deflect a steel arrow.

“Get out there, maggots!” a rough, ugly voice yelled, and Takumi’s breath caught in his throat as soldiers in black and purple livery spilled out onto the field, emerging from behind the walls of flame. “We’re to hurl the lot of them into the canyon, Nohrian and Hoshidan alike! Now move it, scum!”

_ Nohrian troops? But… But how did they know that we were going to be here? _

An ambush. Of course. Corrin had told Prince Xander exactly where they were headed, after all. It would be so easy to place an army there in secret, waiting for her and their forces to approach and be overwhelmed.  _ And we walked right into it. I  _ let  _ Corrin walk right into it. _ He should have seen the signs, should have trusted his instincts, but it was far too late now. There were so many of them…

“It’s Hans!” Elise cried, pulling her mare back. “I’d know that ugly voice anywhere!”

“Gods above, did he bring the entire Nohrian army with him?” Oboro murmured. 

_ Instead of getting Prince Xander’s cooperation, we get an assault, _ Takumi thought grimly, forming the Fujin Yumi’s bowstring between his fingers. 

“It can’t be,” Camilla whispered, her visible eye wide. A lump rose in Takumi’s throat as he saw her hands shaking, her shoulders quivering. “Xander wouldn’t attack us… not like this…”

“We must band together,” Azura said firmly, holding her spear at the ready. “Corrin, we have to press on.”

But as Takumi turned to look at Corrin, to see what orders she would give, he could see only a dazed woman standing in front of him, the Yato loose in her grip. “Xander,” she whispered, her voice hollow. “Leo… Is this really your answer?”

“Corrin!” Azura shouted, shaking her shoulder hard. “Listen to me! You must stay strong, otherwise everything that we’ve done will be for nothing. We cannot lose here, do you understand?”

For a second, Takumi was convinced that Corrin wouldn’t respond. 

But slowly, she straightened up, swallowing hard. “You’re right. I’m sorry.” The Alpha Yato, glowing against the darkness, was held up, and she ran forward, her royal blue cape flying behind her. “Everyone, prepare for battle!”

Takumi watched Camilla mount Marzia from the corner of his eye, and as the wyvern went airborne, he followed after her, drawing an arrow. The Nohrian soldiers had embedded themselves inside the fields ahead of time, and they would use the pillars of flame to their advantage.  _ This isn’t good. We won’t last long in here without-- _

“Don’t get any closer!”

Takumi froze in his tracks.  _ That voice… _

“You think that I will let you lay a single finger on my sister?” the voice bellowed. Takumi whirled around, then nearly dropped the Fujin Yumi in shock. 

Ryoma was racing towards them, the Raijinto already drawn. And above him in the air, naginata flashing in the dim light, was Hinoka. “Get back, Nohrian scum!” she shouted, guiding her pegasus low to the ground. 

And a surge of  _ relief _ hit Takumi, nearly making his knees go weak.  _ They didn’t abandon us! _

“Ryoma! Hinoka!” Corrin shouted, her voice nearly giddy as she ran towards them, bare feet blackened with ash. “You came!”

He chuckled, grasping her shoulders. “Forgive me. I didn’t mean to keep you waiting, Corrin.”

Takumi drew close, and he could hear Marzia following, descending to the ground as Hinoka dismounted. “We’ve come to join you,” she said breathlessly, grinning at Corrin. “We would have come earlier, but a certain  _ someone _ was too busy running around in Cheve.” She elbowed Ryoma in the side. 

“I-It’s s-so good to see you,” Sakura said, smiling meekly as she drew near to Hinoka. “It’s been so long…” 

“You’ve been safe, Takumi?” Ryoma asked, looking at him intently. 

“Yes,” he said quietly. “But I have the feeling we’ll be a lot safer with you here.” He smiled as Ryoma clapped his shoulder.  _ With the both of them here, victory is all but assured. _ Yes, the battle would be difficult, but they would survive. They always survived. 

“Thank you,” Corrin murmured. Takumi was shocked to see tears in her eyes, ready to spill over. “Thank you for believing me…”

“Always, Corrin,” Hinoka said warmly, pulling her into a hug. “I’m happy that the two of us can fight side by side again. After all this time, I’m finally with you…”

“I’m afraid sentimental reunions will have to be cut short,” Ryoma said, little crackles of electricity running down Raijinto’s hilt. “We need to move into position.”

“Right,” Corrin said, extricating herself from Hinoka’s embrace. She began giving out orders, and Takumi stared up at Camilla as she glanced down at him.  _ We’ll be fine now.  _

Even if Prince Xander and Prince Leo were against them, they could take on anything.

 

* * *

 

Corrin was the one to finish Hans. It was her right, Camilla knew, but the sight of her ending the man that had brought them all so much misery only left a bitter tang in her mouth.  _ How many has she had to kill now? How many more will she have to kill in the future? _

The Alpha Yato, blessed by the Rainbow Sage, glowed blue even when stained with blood. The two colors clashed brutally, dampening the light of the weapon. It didn’t seem so holy now when it was resting at Corrin’s side, planted in the ground while her little sister put her head between her knees. 

Camilla glanced at Corrin for a moment longer, making sure that she would recover well enough, then returned to wrapping the scrape on Takumi’s arm. He winced as she tied the sheer purple cloth as best she could. “Take heart, darling,” she murmured, resting a hand gently on his shoulder. “It will soon be over.”

His hazel eyes were dull and weary as he looked up at her in silence. Nervously, she glanced behind them, to where the Bottomless Canyon awaited. The skies were getting so close to completely switching. If she had woken up just now, she would have been convinced that it was twilight, not almost noon.  _ We’ll make it. I’m sure of it. _

The crunching sound of footsteps on rocky ground made Camilla raise her eyes up. “We need to move out,” Princess Hinoka said quietly, her naginata’s tip pointing down. “Takumi, how’s the arm?”

“Fine,” he said tersely. “I don’t need you hovering around me.”

Hinoka opened her mouth, as if to say more, then closed it and left, approaching Corrin to offer her a hand up. Camilla rose an eyebrow as Takumi dusted the ash off his pants, then rose from the ground. “That was a touch rude, don’t you think?” she asked, standing with him.

He snorted. “You really think she cares?”

“Of course she does,” Camilla said softly. “She loves you, Takumi.”

His lips parted, as if to protest, but instead he sighed, shaking his head. She smiled, then patted his shoulder. “Come on, now. Would you like to ride Marzia? You must be exhausted.”

“I’m doing just fine,” he snapped. 

“Just offering, dear,” she responded lightly. She walked away and followed the path that Hinoka had led, letting Marzia rest a moment. The poor thing was clearly exhausted, her tongue lolling out of her mouth as she crawled along. “Sorry, darling,” she murmured, slipping her hand behind the wyvern’s ears. “It was a rough battle, wasn’t it? But it’s all right now.”

“I’m sorry.”

She turned to see Takumi standing behind her, the Fujin Yumi tucked under one arm. His hazel eyes were weary. “I shouldn’t have snapped at you,” he said quietly. “That was wrong of me.”

“My, my,” she said, grinning at him. “You really  _ are _ improving, aren’t you?”

He flushed. “Wh-What’s that supposed to mean?”

She chuckled. “Nothing, dear. Besides, we’re all tired. Perhaps after we reach the Bottomless Canyon, we can all get a nice long nap. You could rest your head on my lap, I could sing you to sleep…”

It was a testament to just how exhausted Takumi was that he didn’t sputter out some flustered form of protest. “We need to get moving,” he said instead, his voice soft. She frowned as he continued down the trail, head lowered as he made his way down the rocky slope.  _ He strained himself too much again. _ He’d gotten the cut on his arm by overextending, putting himself in harm’s way to attack more and more powerful foes. Though she valued his bravery, if he kept on pushing himself like this, he would eventually collapse from the strain.

_ It will be all right,  _ she reminded herself as she followed him down the trail, the rest of their army creeping down after Corrin.  _ We beat Hans. And once we get to the Bottomless Canyon, that nap will be wonderful.  _ Though perhaps she would omit the singing Takumi to sleep part. All she wanted to do right now was fall into her own bed and go right to--

Camilla froze as she saw Corrin halt, her tattered cape fluttering in the wind. 

Then, her heart stopped as she saw the valley below.

Hundreds of more Nohrian troops awaited them, marshalled for battle. Archers, cavaliers, generals, even some sorcerers. And in the distance, visible even from so far away, loomed Iago, surrounded by his personal bodyguards.  _ Gods above, _ she thought, her eyes wide as she took in the sight.  _ How… How do we…? _

“C-Camilla,” Elise whispered, her eyes round with fright. “What are we going to do?”

“We’ll make it, dear,” she said, plastering a smile on her face.  _ Smile. Stay composed. Above all else, do not break down. _

Yet, as she saw the despair in Corrin’s eyes, her smile was impossible to maintain.

“There’s so many of them,” she whispered, her entire body bowed with fatigue. “We can’t… We can’t fight that…”

“We have no choice,” Azura murmured. “If we retreat now, the portal below will close, Corrin. We have to press on.”

_ Portal below? _ Camilla couldn’t help but listen in. 

“I know,” Corrin replied wearily. “But… Azura, if we go forward, we’ll be digging our own graves.” Her eyelids drifted closed, her hands balling into fists. “We’ve come so far, but we… we can’t get past this. I can’t believe that Xander… that he would send another army after us.”

Camilla couldn’t believe it either. If he were forced to kill Corrin -- for she knew that he would never want to truly kill her of his own free will -- he would have been here, Siegfried drawn and ready. Xander had always subscribed to the traditional Nohrian beliefs of honor and dignity. Challenging Corrin to a duel would be his way. 

So why had he sent not one, but two armies to destroy them?

“Corrin,” Ryoma said quietly, resting a hand on his sword’s hilt. “We cannot falter. Not here. Cast off your worries. No matter how dire things may seem, you must fight on. Are you not Yato’s chosen master?”

Corrin glanced at him, her red eyes shining from the dying light above.

Then, she smiled. “You’re right. We don’t have a choice.” She straightened up, then grasped for her dragonstone. “I’ll run ahead and take on Iago. Everyone else, stay behind and form up together. No matter what, we can’t let it end here.”

“Corrin, you can’t,” Azura protested, her golden eyes filled with anxiety. “If you fall--”

“I won’t,” Corrin interrupted, setting a hand on her shoulder. “But, if I do… Promise me you’ll lead them in my stead, Azura. You’re the only other person who knows everything.” Her grip on Azura’s shoulder tightened for just the briefest moment, and Camilla’s heart was heavy at the weight of Corrin’s words, the fatigue and loneliness and  _ despair _ in her eyes. “Promise me that you’ll lead them, Azura.”

The songstress was silent for a long moment, and Camilla had to swallow down the lump in her throat.  _ Darling, you can’t… Going on your own is suicide! _

Finally, Azura nodded. “Very well.”

Corrin smiled, then turned to gaze at the rest of them. “Everyone, prepare for battle! I’ll see you on the other side.” And with those words, she transformed into a dragon, then raced down the slope, clawed hands tearing up the dirt and rocks below. 

Camilla’s hand tightened around her axe, and as she glanced to the side, she could see the fear in Takumi’s expression. His lips were parted, his eyes staring ahead blankly, as if he couldn’t comprehend the sheer amount of soldiers standing between them and their goal. The Fujin Yumi trembled in his grasp.

“Courage, Takumi,” she whispered, grasping his shoulder, squeezing it tight. “Courage for our friends.”

He looked at her, then pressed his lips together and nodded.

“Stay close to me,” she murmured, her hand slipping away from him. “I’ll look after you.”

His eyes widened, but he nodded again, and the bowstring of the Fujin Yumi materialized between his fingers. “I’ll back you up,” he said softly.

She smiled, then mounted Marzia once more and took flight, guiding her into a circling pattern. Her fingers grasped one of her tomes attached to the saddle, and she closed her eyes as she felt the crackle of magic in her right palm. Though she wasn’t nearly as gifted as Leo was at spellcasting, she would make do.

She would make do for all their sakes.

 

* * *

 

Sweat slid down Takumi’s forehead, nearly dripping into his eyes, but he didn’t have the time to wipe his face. He released arrow after arrow, holding their position. Corrin had slipped away long ago, tearing through the Nohrian forces in a whirlwind of claws and horns. And though he knew that she had only been trying to keep them safe, he still felt abandoned. 

“Doing all right, dear?” Camilla shouted above him, a tome open in her hand. Lightning danced around her fingers, and Takumi watched as a knight was struck with a bolt, letting out a cry of pain before retreating. 

His fingers burned, but he ignored that. “Fine!” he shouted back, shooting an approaching general. He grunted as he dropped, a hole punctured through the breastplate of his thick armor. To his side, Ryoma swung the Raijinto, cutting through the mage trying to blast Princess Elise with a spell. And though his brother was strong, Takumi could see the strain in his muscles, the way his arms quivered from the strain of cutting through thick armor and parrying too many strikes. 

_ We can’t hold out much longer... _

Corrin had known that. That was why she had run along, trying to cut through the army by herself to end Iago. But would that work? They had precious little other options, true, and as a dragon she had thicker armor than the rest of them combined, but she was still just one person. She could already be dead by now… 

He swallowed thickly, then let himself rest, shaking out his right hand to relieve the cramping. Camilla switched from magic to an axe, and he watched anxiously as she dove down, cutting a cavalier off her horse with a single stroke. She could handle herself perfectly in a battle, but even she wasn’t invincible. The small cuts and bruises on her skin testified to that. 

“Flank!”

Takumi flinched at the sudden shout, then whirled around to look behind them. The sound of thumping hooves filled his ears, and he quickly straightened up, drawing the Fujin Yumi. A dark horse was approaching, another Nohrian mage in the saddle. Quickly, an arrow formed between Takumi’s fingers.

Then, he froze as he saw that the mage wasn’t wearing a helmet. 

The arrow nearly clipped his cheek, and instantly the mage pulled the horse to a halt, light cupped in the palm of his hand. He looked young, a lot younger than any of the other Nohrian soldiers attacking them. His brown eyes were wide, blonde hair askew. Was he a fresh recruit or something?

But his face looked so familiar… 

_ Damn it!  _ “Die, Nohrian scum!” Takumi yelled, drawing another arrow. He would not miss, not this time. Young soldier or not, if he was going to attack them, then he had to die. This army had to survive, somehow.

“We’re not your enemy!” the mage shouted, closing his book to hold his hands up. “We’ve come to join Corrin’s army!”

_ What? _

The arrow in Takumi’s fingers wavered, and he squinted at the mage.  _ Where do I know him? Where have I-- _

“Takumi!”

He glanced up at Camilla, his heart dropping in his chest. Yet she wasn’t injured, despite the frantic cry of her voice. In fact, as he looked up at her, she seemed almost… relieved.

“Darling, that’s my brother!” she shouted. “There’s nothing to fear about him!”

And everything clicked into place.  _ This is the man that saved Sakura’s life.  _

“What’s your name?” Takumi called, his fingers tightening around the Fujin Yumi. He trusted Camilla, he honestly did, but he had to make absolutely sure.

“Leo,” the mage replied, hugging the spellbook he carried to his chest.

“You were there, in Izumo?” Takumi asked, his eyes narrowing. 

“Yes!” he yelled. 

Takumi inhaled deeply, trying to shove down the fear gnawing at his gut. He remembered the coldness of Leo’s face as he’d sat on his horse in Archduke Izana’s palace. He remembered the lifeless way he spoke to Corrin, the door he’d destroyed with that tome of his, the screaming of Zola as he’d ripped the dark mage apart with tree branches. He remembered the blood. He couldn’t trust this person. Who was to say that he wasn’t a spy for Nohr, a secret agent designed to infiltrate their ranks and--

_ You have been down this road with Camilla. Don’t take it again. _

“Your sister, Princess Sakura--” Leo began, his face desperate.

“Corrin’s up there,” Takumi said, pointing with the Fujin Yumi to the valley that she had ran down into, dragonstone and Yato hand in hand. It was a split second judgement, a snap decision, and a part of him was wondering just how foolish he could be, entrusting a practical stranger -- a potential enemy, even -- with Corrin’s location. But she could not fight through an army alone, and he’d seen Prince Leo’s combat prowess. He was also mounted; no one could reach her faster save for Hinoka, Subaki, or Camilla, but they were focused on keeping the rest of them alive. Corrin desperately needed help.

Prince Leo would do.

“But,” Takumi said sharply, glaring at the Nohrian prince. “If you touch her, you’re dead. You understand?”

Leo hesitated, then nodded and galloped away, his form bent low to avoid arrows or spells. Takumi flinched as plants started to surge from the ground, and the Nohrian troops screamed in horror as tree branches and vines started punching through armor and ripping off limbs.  _ Gods help us… _

“Camilla!”

Takumi whirled around, then froze as he saw Prince Xander riding towards them, that monstrous blade of his glowing with a darkness that seemed to suck in what little light there was left. “Xander?” Camilla asked, her eyes wide as she landed. Takumi drew near to her as the eldest Nohrian Prince approached. If Prince Leo had joined, then doubtless Prince Xander had come to help them as well. But he couldn’t shove down the anxiety in his heart fully. 

“We’ve come to aid you. Where is Corrin?” Xander asked, his voice anxious. “Why isn’t she with you?”

“She went ahead to take care of Iago,” Camilla replied nervously. “Prince Takumi sent Leo ahead to find her, but the two of them won’t make it alone.”

“Then we join them,” Xander said quietly. “I will take Prince Ryoma and cut through the valley. Can Marzia fly overhead to a safe height?”

“No, darling,” Camilla responded, her voice weary. “With the way the weather’s acting, we might be hit by lightning or bad air currents if we go too high.” She left out the obvious: both dragon and rider were exhausted. Takumi grimaced as he saw the trembles in Camilla’s frame.  _ She’s pushing herself too hard… _

Xander grimaced. “Then you’ll simply have to fly low and careful. Go around to the western side.”

“Understood,” Camilla said, smiling. “It’s good to see that you finally came to your senses, dear.”

He chuckled darkly. “I suppose Leo and I deserve quite the scolding. But that will have to come later.” Siegfried was hefted in his hand. “I’ll meet you on the other side. Good luck to you.” 

Takumi looked up at Camilla warily as the prince rode off, twisting the Fujin Yumi between his hands. “You’re leaving?”

“Xander is right,” Camilla said, turning to look down at him with her single uncovered eye. Sweat was beading on her forehead, and he winced as he saw the cut on her cheek, trickling blood down her pale skin. “Corrin cannot charge Iago alone, even with Leo. We need to end this fight quickly, and Marzia can reach him faster than a horse.”

A lump rose in his throat. “Then… Good luck.” He turned away, summoning the bowstring once more. It made sense, of course. Camilla was one of the most powerful fighters he’d ever seen, and Marzia wasn’t inhibited by ground terrain. She’d make it to Iago faster than anyone, and if she stayed with him, he’d only slow her down. They had to split up. It was the best strategy.

So why were his hands shaking?

“Ride with me, Takumi.”

He stopped, his heart squeezing out an extra pulse.

Camilla chuckled. “Did you honestly think I would just abandon you? I promised to look after you, remember?” He turned to see that her hand was extended towards him, her warm smile entreating. “Now, shall we?”

“Marzia,” he protested. “She’s exhausted.”

“She can carry two people just fine, dear,” Camilla said gently. “Come with me.” She reached to him, a soft smile on her full lips.

And before the logical part of his brain could stop him, his hand clasped hers, and he was behind her in the saddle, the Fujin Yumi grasped tight. Marzia let out a cry as Camilla flicked the reins, and they were airborne, flying across the tumultuous skies. 

“I’ll confess something terrible to you, dear,” Camilla shouted over the roaring wind. “I wanted you to come along for entirely selfish reasons!”

“What?” he asked, confused.

“I need you to spot archers,” she said, pulling Marzia to the side. “Can you wield a bow and fly at the same time?”

_ Gods above, what a question… _ He swallowed, steeling his nerves. “Yes!”

Her hand reached behind her, and his breath caught as she grasped his hand, squeezing it once. “Remember, I’m here for you,” she said softly, barely audible over the flapping of Marzia’s wings. “I won’t let you fall. Now, hang on!” she shouted, nudging Marzia’s flanks. “We’re going to have to fly fast!”

He nodded, then slipped his hand out of her grasp and strung the Fujin Yumi, scooting back in the saddle so that he had enough room to draw. Camilla grasped her axe, and Takumi yelped as Marzia dove down below, her wings nearly grazing an outcropping of rock. “Sorry for the bumpy ride, dear!” Camilla shouted, and Takumi gasped as she swung low with her axe, striking a paladin in the face. The soldier fell off his mount, blood streaking Camilla’s axe as the rider’s horse squealed, rearing up on hind legs.

_ Don’t just sit there, you idiot! _ his mind screamed at him.  _ She brought you up here for a reason. Now get to it! _

Quickly, he drew an arrow and shot a sorcerer in the chest, inhaling deeply to steady his arms. This was going to be a fair bit more difficult than normal -- he was so used to be stationary when he shot targets -- but he would make do for both their sakes. As Camilla surged back up, Marzia’s wings beating furiously to gain altitude, he quickly scanned the horizon, searching for any arrowheads glinting in the dim light.

_ There. _

The bow was already drawn, the arrow about to be released. “Dive!” Takumi shouted, another arrow forming between his fingers. Camilla instantly obeyed, and his stomach churned as Marzia twisted to the side, offering him a better shot.  _ Gods, I’m going to be sick… _

Thankfully, the outlaw’s arrow went high, shooting over Camilla’s head, but Takumi’s struck true, dropping him. 

“My, my,” Camilla said, grinning at him. “I’m glad I brought you along.”

He wearily smiled back, then quickly drew another arrow, dropping the soldier approaching them with a crossbow. With Marzia flying so low, they were the perfect bait for an archer trying to get an easy kill.  _ No wonder she wanted me to come along, _ Takumi thought nervously as he searched the horizon for any flashes of metal bows or arrowheads.  _ How can she stand it? _

Camilla hefted her axe, then swung it easily with one arm, decapitating the poor mercenary that had been trying to cut at Marzia’s wings.

_ Right. That’s how.  _ Takumi shuddered once, then returned to searching the horizon for any more archers.

Together, they managed to surge across the battlefield, cutting a swath through the Nohrian forces faster than he’d ever imagined. And as he shot back the mage trying to cast a spell at Camilla as she cut down the soldier in front, he realized just how effective they were together. Camilla kept Takumi safe and elevated from enemies who might get too close, and when she did dive down to take care of them, she always shielded him with her axe. He, in return, shot the archers that would down Marzia, as well as keeping the soldiers from overwhelming Camilla as she attacked. It was a combination that he should have thought of before. Yes, he was afraid of flying, and his stomach still did backflips every time he glanced down at the ground, but Camilla would catch him if he fell. He was certain of that.

After checking the horizon one last time, he turned back to see how far they’d come, then stared with wide eyes.

Corrin’s entire army had surged forward, everyone banding together for one final push towards Iago. He could see the flash of the Raijinto’s blade, the dark aura of Siegfried, Hinoka’s naginata sparking against a lance in the dim light. Elise and Sakura weren’t far behind, tending to the wounded. And pressing forward, the Alpha Yato’s blue glow harmonizing with the white light of Brynhildr, rode Leo and Corrin, trees and blade alike shredding the enemy apart. 

_ We actually have a chance. We… We’re going to make it! _

Quickly, he turned back to Camilla. “How far out are we?” he shouted over the sounds of the battlefield. 

“We’re almost there,” Camilla said, turning to smile at him. “You know, dear, perhaps we should do this again some--”

_ Thump. _

Takumi froze as he saw the arrow punch through the armor at Camilla’s side, embedding itself in her flesh.

Then,  _ panic _ surged through him, flooding him, overwhelming him, paralyzing him.  _ NO! _

The axe in Camilla’s hand slipped out of her fingers. Her eye widened, and her lips parted, as if she were ready to say something. He was frozen stiff with dread as she began to lean to one side, her head bowed.

And then, she slipped out of the saddle.

_ “Camilla!” _

Desperately, ignoring the awful distance below them, he lunged over Marzia’s side, his hand stretching out to grab hers. And in that moment, time itself seemed to freeze, crystallizing so that the image would be preserved in his memory for eternity. Camilla’s hair streaming past her shoulders, lilac locks tangled with sweat and blood. Her two eyes, now visible to him, both wide with shock, fear, and pain. The arrow inside of her, droplets of blood running down the shaft.

Her hand reaching towards him, trying to catch his own.

His fingers closed around empty air. Camilla’s eyelashes fluttered closed. 

And he screamed as she plummeted down into the trees below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay with this chapter, but the most horrible bit of writer's block attacked at the worst time. Thankfully, I was able to get this out without too much struggle. It's definitely not my finest work, but whatever. :/
> 
> If you're wondering why Takumi didn't recognize Leo right off the bat, it's because he's exhausted, it's been several months since he's seen him, and Leo didn't use Brynhildr right in front of him. Considering that the two have never even properly met, and Takumi's probably seen him only twice, it would make sense for him to mistake him for yet another dark knight running across the battlefield. Xander on the whole makes a much more distinct impression.
> 
> Anyway, I also apologize for that nasty cliffhanger. Enjoy the chapter!


	10. My Heart Continues to Beat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The deeper you love, my dear Takumi, the deeper it hurts when you must say goodbye."

The world was liquid fire, burning and drowning her all at once.

Camilla coughed, and her vision swam as the pain ripped through her aching muscles and scalded chest. Her right leg flared in agony as she bit her lip hard to prevent herself from screaming. _Ribs… bruised. Broken, maybe. Leg, definitely broken._

The trees had helped to break her fall, but only so much. Her eyes looked to the sky above, darkening with every minute. It was a miracle she’d even survived. But now, she lay here with a burning rib cage, a broken leg, and an arrow sticking out of her side, sapping her of both strength and blood. She didn’t need a genius like Leo or Takumi to tell her the odds of her survival.

_And I told him… I’d look after him…_

She could try calling for help, but if she did that, she risked drawing the attention of enemy soldiers. She couldn’t whistle for Marzia; the wyvern wouldn’t be able to make it through the trees safely, and she had been trained to avoid foliage and forests. That was where archers hid, lurking in the trees, ready to shoot her down…

Had Takumi suffered the same fate as her? The thought of him falling to the ground just as she had, an arrow lodged in his chest or throat, filled her with dread. _Let him… be safe…_

_Crunch._

Her breath caught as she heard the sound of a footstep falling in the dried leaves. Slowly, she lowered her head, searching the forest around her. Was it Xander? Leo? Corrin? Had Takumi somehow managed to land Marzia and come looking for her?

The warmth in her blood fled as she saw the owner of the sound.

No royal, Hoshidan or Nohrian, was coming to her aid. Instead, a Nohrian soldier was walking through the dead trees, an iron bow in his hands. He hadn’t spotted her yet, judging from the way he was glancing through the trees. _He… He’s come to finish it…_

_Move!_

And somehow, despite the fact that her entire body shrieked in protest, she managed to lurch forward, her hands weakly grasping clumps of dead leaves to pull herself along. She was unarmed, but if she could hide, somehow escape, then she could hold out until the others arrived. She bit her lip hard, so hard that blood broke through the skin as she dragged her broken leg behind her. _Just to behind that tree. Just that far. I can--_

She screamed as a booted foot kicked her in the shoulder, flipping her over until she was on her back. For a horrifying moment, the pain was too much for her to bear and her vision went black.

When she returned to consciousness, she trembled as she stared at the arrow being drawn from the archer’s quiver. The black fletching matched the arrow inside her own body. He didn’t speak to her, insult her or taunt her like a thug might have. He only drew the arrow back smoothly, the metal bow creaking in protest as he aimed at her face. Her breath was trapped in her lungs, and a small part of her realized that perhaps this would be the last breath she would draw.

_I’m sorry. Don’t… forget me…_

_“HOW DARE YOU!”_

The archer whirled around, and her breath left her in a gasp as he loosed his arrow not at her, but into the trees. He stumbled back, leaves flying around his boots, his eyes wide in the shadows of his helmet. Camilla watched in shock as a streak of blue light pierced the air, blowing through the archer’s head. Blood and bits of brain matter speckled her and the ground, and she grimaced as the body fell, stirring the leaves. Slowly, painfully, she turned her head to the side, trembling.

There, his eyes narrowed into slits, his chest heaving with frantic breaths, the Fujin Yumi glowing in his hands, stood Takumi.

For a moment, everything was perfectly still.

Then, his eyes found her, and another sound passed his lips, a desperate cry. She watched, her body relaxing as he ran to her, clearing fallen logs and tree branches. “Camilla!” he gasped, falling to his knees at her side, the Fujin Yumi discarded into the leaves. “Oh gods, oh gods…”

She chuckled weakly, even though her ribs ached. “Q-Quite an entrance…”

His hands hovered over her skin, as if he were afraid that just touching her would break her. “I-I’m so sorry…”

“Hush,” she breathed, grasping his hand. She smiled up at him. “I knew you’d find me.”

He swallowed, then looked down at her, his hazel eyes softer than she’d ever seen them. His hand slowly fell to her side, pressing gloved fingers against the blood flowing down her armor. She gritted her teeth against the pain, clenching his hand tightly. _Damn, that hurts._ It had been so long since she’d been shot, she’d almost forgotten what it felt like.

His head turned to the side, glancing at the trees, and her heart sank as his hand slipped out of hers. She wetted her lips, then reached for him. “Are you… going to leave me?”

Quickly, his head snapped around so he could face her, his eyes wide with shock.

Then, his hand slipped under her head, cradling it in his palm. The worn leather was soft and warm, a perfect place to rest her head. “No,” he murmured, his voice gentle. “I’m going to look after you.”

And though every part of her body ached, she couldn’t help the smile that turned up her lips.

Takumi’s lips pressed into a hard line as he stared down at the arrow embedded in her side. “I’m going to have to break this,” he whispered, his free hand reaching down to touch the shaft. She nodded, then tilted her head back as he nestled it back down in the leaves. “Ready?” he asked, his voice strained. She squeezed her eyes shut, balled her fists, then nodded.

He grasped the base of the arrow in one hand, then jerked off the rest with the other, breaking it in a clean motion. She grunted, but the pain wasn’t nearly so bad. The broken shaft fell into the leaves, and Takumi quickly untied the kerchief around his neck, balling it up against the wound. She hissed as the cloth pressed against the torn flesh, but helped to hold it in place, careful not to apply pressure to the arrowhead still inside her. If they removed that, she would bleed out too quickly. Though it was immensely painful, leaving the arrow inside her could save her life.

She blinked dazedly as Takumi untied the sash around his waist, the fur pelt falling to the ground. Slowly, wincing with every soft gasp of pain that escaped her, he lifted her upper body off the ground and leaned her against him, letting her rest a moment. Her head laid on his shoulder, and for the first time, she found herself looking up at him instead of the other way around. His gloved fingers were nimble as he tied his sash around her waist, securing the makeshift bandage to her. “What else hurts?” he asked, looking down at her anxiously.

“I’m afraid… I’ve got a broken leg, dear,” she said softly. “Do you know h-how to make a splint?” Gods, it was getting so hard to speak.

He nodded, his eyes frightened. For a moment, he didn’t move, and she could feel the trembling in his hands.

“Takumi,” she urged. “It will all be all right.”

“R-Right,” he stammered. Slowly, as gently as he could, he leaned her against a nearby tree, then moved to the dead archer’s body. Kicking him over, he pulled out two arrows from the quiver, then broke off the arrowheads, throwing them far away into the dirt. Then, he returned, staring at her broken leg. “I-I need to set this…”

“Then do it,” she whispered.

His fingers were trembling as he eased off the greaves on her legs. And though she knew he was being as gentle as possible, it still hurt every time he tugged at the metal. Soon enough, her right leg was only in a stocking, and she grimaced as she saw the blood seeping through the black material. _Open fracture. Splendid._

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. Then, his hands closed around her leg, setting the bone, and she couldn’t help but scream. The forest around them swam, and she had to fight to stay conscious. _D-Damn it… Someone’s going to hear that…_

Quickly, Takumi set the two arrow shafts by her leg. She blinked dazedly, her breaths coming in shallow gasps. What in the world would he use to tie the splint? She doubted he was carrying rope or twine.

He answered her by tugging at the red ribbons holding his hair back. Silver hair cascaded down his shoulders as he took the scarlet strips and bound the splint together. “Th-There,” he said, swallowing thickly. “It’s done.” Slowly, he took the fur pelt that he’d discarded and eased it behind her, wrapping it around her waist.

“Thank you, dear,” she murmured tiredly. “Now, you’ll have to go get help. Marzia can help you find Elise--”

“I’m not leaving you,” he said firmly.

“Takumi,” she wheezed, the ache in her ribs restricting her breathing. “My body is broken.”

His breath caught, his eyes shining.

Then, he shook his head furiously, silver locks swaying. “No. I’m going to save you.”

“You already have, dear,” she whispered, smiling up at him. “Now, go on.” Her screaming would have undoubtedly drawn the attention of the enemy soldiers, and the last thing she wanted was for Takumi to be caught and attacked from behind. _Besides, at this point, there’s not much of me worth saving…_ She’d lost a lot of blood, perhaps too much. Despite his efforts, the chances of her survival still were slim. If he left to find Elise, that would spare him the pain of watching her slip away.

Yet, he didn’t leave. Instead, she blinked as he tugged her arm over his shoulders, drawing her close to him. “I won’t leave you,” he murmured, slipping an arm under her knees. His other hand grasped the Fujin Yumi, tucking it under his arm. “And I won’t stand idle.” She gasped as he actually lifted her off the ground, rising from his crouch into a standing position. Bursts of pain ripped through her side and leg as he began to walk, leaves crunching under his feet.

“Y-You won’t make it,” she wheezed. “I’m too heavy.”

“Wh-What are you talking about?” he sputtered, though she could tell that he was already short of breath. “Th-This is nothing!”

She couldn’t chuckle, but she could smile. “Very well, dear.” If there was one thing she had learned about him, it was that he was stubborn.

But, she supposed, that was part of why she adored him.

 

* * *

 

Camilla was lighter in his arms than he’d expected.

That wasn’t to say that she was _light._ His arms were already burning from the strain, even with her right leg armor shed. But she was taller than him, even without those heels of hers. He’d expected her to be heavier, to match up with her size. Yet, even though his arms were burning, it wasn’t unbearable. They would make it. _She_ would make it.

Her head rested on his shoulder, her hair against his neck, and as he looked down at her, her eyelids had fluttered closed. “H-Hey now,” he stammered, his heart pounding. “Stay awake.”

“Sorry, darling,” she whispered, and a shiver went down his spine as her lips moved against his skin. “I’ll try.”

“We’re almost there,” he murmured, glancing up at the edge of the forest. “Keep it together, all right?”

She only nodded weakly, and a spike of fear pounded his gut as he saw just how weary her eyes were. A lump rose in his throat as she stared ahead blankly, her lashes barely parted to reveal a violet iris. He gritted his teeth as he increased his pace, breaking out of the forest and into the rocky valley. _Just a little bit longer. Just a little more time. That’s all I need. Just a little more time._

The scent of blood and charred rock filled the air, and he desperately searched around the horizon for blonde curls or pink hair. _Come on, where are--_

There!

Elise was off her horse, and Sakura was already working on someone else, the green glow of her festal faint and distant. But they weren’t too far away. If he was fast, they could make it. Camilla would make it. She would survive.

So, he started running.

Camilla’s hand fisted in his shirt as he skidded across rocky ground, pained whimpers passing her lips. But he couldn’t stop, not now. Not when she was so close to fading, not when he could save her. And he would. She’d saved him so many times now, so many damn times where he’d been weak and foolish and thought that he could handle it. Yet, she’d never been resentful. She’d never abandoned him.

Gods help him, he would not abandon her now. Somehow, he would make this right.

Suddenly, his foot slipped on a slick patch of dirt, and he gasped as his legs gave out underneath him, the sharp shards of rock slicing at his knees as he fell. For a horrifying second, Camilla lurched in his arms, ready to tumble out of his arms and to the ground below.

_No!_

Somehow, he was able to restore their balance, and he clung to her tightly, rising to his feet once more. “I’m sorry,” he breathed. “I-I’m so sorry, I’m sorry. I’ve got you. I won’t let you fall, I promise.” The words kept on spilling out of his mouth like a flood, and he didn’t know whether he was saying them to reassure her or himself.

Though he wasn’t looking down at her, he could feel her smile against his skin. A pulse of warmth spread through him, pushing back the fatigue in his arms and back.

_I won’t let you fall._

“Sakura!” he shouted hoarsely, dashing across the slick stones. “Elise!” Honorifics and titles were forgotten at this point. All he needed was someone who could use a festal or stave. That was all he needed, all he wanted.

Sakura’s eyes were wide with fright as he approached. Her lips formed Camilla’s name as Elise turned, a staff clutched in her small fingers.

Hearing the smallest Nohrian princess scream her older sister’s name was a sound that Takumi had never hoped to hear.

“Wh-What happened?” Sakura asked, drawing near. “Where’s the wound?”

“A-Arrow,” Takumi choked out, his throat raw from running so far. “In the side. Broken leg. There might be more, I don’t know.” _Just help her, please!_

“We can fix it,” Elise said, her violet eyes narrowed in determination. “Ready, Sakura?”

His arms ached as he laid Camilla down on the hard stones, her only padding the pelt he’d wrapped around her. Quickly, he slipped his hand underneath her head, cradling her so that her skull wouldn’t knock against the rocks. Her eyes were closed once more, and panic shot through him like a knife to the heart. _She can’t be… Gods, please, let her not be…_

Relief only came when his fingers brushed against her neck, feeling the weak pulse push against him. _She’s alive. She’s alive. Thank the gods, she’s alive…_

“Takumi?” Sakura whispered, her voice shocked.

Something wet fell on Camilla’s cheek, splashing away the blood and dirt.

“T-Takumi, you have to let her go.” Sakura’s small hand tugged on his sleeve. “P-Please.”

And all too soon, his arms slipped out from underneath her, pulling back as Sakura and Elise both knelt over her unconscious form, green healing magic seeping into her body. More tears dripped down off his chin as he watched. Camilla shouldn’t look like this. She shouldn’t look so weak, so fragile, pale and helpless and lying on the ground. She shouldn’t be clinging onto life so weakly, so close to fading away. It was wrong. Gods above, it was unnatural.

And it was all his fault.

He’d looked away. For one second, he’d looked away, distracted by their impending victory, by the _hope_ that they held a chance of survival. But one second was all it took for her to be shot down, for her to tumble off Marzia’s back and fall to the ground below. And he hadn’t caught her. He hadn’t been fast enough. He’d only sat there in the saddle, gaping like the idiot he was at the arrow sticking out of her side, at the blood dripping down onto Marzia’s back.

 _I promise you, nothing like this will ever happen again,_ he’d told her when they’d stood in the infirmary in the Astral Plane that cold, dark night. _I swear it to you on the Fujin Yumi itself._

What good were his promises when he was so despicably, hopelessly, contemptibly _weak?_

The world was blurry as he stumbled away, unable to watch any longer. He didn’t know where his feet would take him, and he didn’t care. The Fujin Yumi was still tucked under his arm. Yet, even that hadn’t been able to save her, in the end. What good was carrying a divine weapon when he couldn’t even use it to save _one_ person?

His back pressed against a large rock, and all the energy left in him vanished, wiped away by the pain and the fear. His legs buckled until he was sitting down on the ground, knees pulled to his chest, face buried in his hands. He didn’t sob. He was too tired for sobbing.  

Claws scratched across rock, and he lifted his head slowly, blinking back tears. His fingers closed around the shaft of the Fujin Yumi, but that was unnecessary. Marzia’s red eyes stared at him, her wings tucked at her sides. Her head was low, her reins dragging on the ground.

“Marzia?” Takumi whispered. “What are you doing?”

The wyvern tromped up towards him, then nudged his chest with her head, letting out a soft cry.

“O-Oh.”

A lump rose in his throat, and once more the reality of Camilla’s situation suddenly struck him; wounded and bleeding out, both Sakura and Princess Elise working desperately to mend all the broken bones and lost blood. It had been a miracle she’d survived the fall in the first place, but it didn’t _feel_ like a miracle at all.

He only felt terrified.

His arms latched around the wyvern’s neck, and he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to hold back the tears. “It’ll be okay,” he whispered, pressing his face into the leathery skin of Marzia’s hide. “She’ll… She’ll be okay.”

_Please. Let her be okay._

Why did it hurt so much? What was this pain ripping through his chest, the screaming he swore he could almost hear? He’d felt like this after Mother’s death, of course. But why with Camilla?

 _Don’t you know?_ a small voice murmured.

He’d failed her. But that wasn’t it, not entirely. Even if he’d been far away, unable to reach her in time, and watched her fall to the earth, he would have still felt the exact same horror in his chest. He would have still ran towards her, desperate to find her, knowing that she was probably dead, but hoping beyond all hope that she was alive, that she would be safe. He would have bandaged her wounds and carried her to the others, because… Because…

Why?

 _The deeper you love, my dear Takumi,_ Mother had once told him after he’d found her in her study, glancing sadly at the portrait of Corrin on her desk, _the deeper it hurts when you must say goodbye._

But this wasn’t goodbye! He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to steady his panicked breathing as he held to Marzia. Camilla was going to be just fine. Yet the memory of her plummeting to the ground, the memory of her crumpled on the ground, barely clinging to life as he desperately searched for her, could never be erased. And as the pain ripped through him, making him hyperventilate against Marzia’s hide, one very simple fact that he should have recognized long, long before became clear.

He hurt this much because he loved her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love realizations in the midst of personal trauma are my forte. Or, at least, my mind demands for them to be written. Someday, I will write a character realizing that they're in love when they're _not_ in the midst of crying about the fate of their beloved. But that is not this day. 
> 
> Many of the scenes of these past two chapters were inspired by some scenes in the Extended Edition of the Return of the King. You might recognize some of them. If the writing has a much more cinematic feel, that's probably why. 
> 
> I apologize for the shorter chapter, but hopefully this will relieve the stress of that awful cliffhanger from last chapter. Happy reading!


	11. We're Different and the Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Chin up, dear. I'll lift you, and you’ll lift me, and we’ll ascend together.”

To be completely frank, Camilla hadn’t expected to wake.

But here she was, lying on the cold rocky ground, grimacing as her chest ached and her leg throbbed. _Goodness…_

“Camilla!” Elise shouted, and she gasped as her little sister launched herself at her, tackling her back to the ground. Thankfully, something soft underneath her cushioned the impact, and Camilla only wheezed out a strained breath instead of screaming as Elise hugged her tight. “Don’t you ever, ever, _ever_ do that again!” she cried, her whole body quivering as she held to her.

 _Oh. That’s right._ She’d fallen, tumbling off the side of Marzia when that arrow had struck her. She could still recall the terror on Takumi’s face as he’d leaned over, trying desperately to catch her hand, to stop her fall.

 _It was a good thing he didn’t,_ she mused as she stroked Elise’s hair, murmuring comfort in her ear. Takumi was strong, but he would have been yanked out of the saddle along with her, both of them ending up on the forest floor in a jumble of broken limbs. As she thought of that, she looked down at her leg, still only in a stocking that went up to her midthigh. Instead of torn flesh and a horrifically off angle, it was perfectly straight, whole once more. Her hand slipped away from Elise’s curls, falling to her side. Instead of a bloody gaping hole, she found only a small divot in her skin, a crater where the arrow had punctured through armor and flesh alike.

“W-We were so s-scared!” Elise sobbed, her face pressed against Camilla’s chest, her tears dripping down her skin. “B-Because you w-wouldn’t wake up, a-and it’s not fair! Takumi carried you so far, so you c-couldn’t die!”

_Takumi carried me?_

That was right. She remembered clearly now how he’d bandaged her wounds, refusing to leave her side. _Such a sweet boy,_ she thought, running her hand up and down Elise’s back. The thought made her smile: not so long ago, the thought of Takumi carrying her to safety like the dashing hero of a romance novel would have send her into hysterical laughter. But now…

_I won’t let you fall, I promise._

She revised her earlier thought. He _was_ sweet, but Takumi was not a boy. Though he’d certainly behaved childishly in the past, he’d matured into something stronger, yet at the same time something softer. _Or,_ she thought sourly, _he’s always been that way, and I’ve never noticed._ She did have the tendency to view people as children, even when they were fully grown adults.

Eventually, Elise pulled away, sniffling as she wiped her face. “S-Sorry,” she murmured.

“No, darling,” Camilla said warmly, stroking her cheeks. “You have every right to be sad. I’m sorry, I should have been more careful.” That arrow had struck her because she’d looked away for one moment. Yet, one moment was all that an arrow needed to strike her unawares. As she stared down at the crying Elise, Sakura trembling not too far away, a pang of guilt struck her. _Goodness, they must have been terrified._

Gods above, _Takumi_ would be terrified. Speaking of him, where was he?

She must have said that part out loud, because Sakura’s trembling hand pointed into the distance. “H-He couldn’t w-watch.”

A lump rose in her throat as she stood. “Wait, what are you doing?” Elise said, her eyes wide. “You need to rest!”

“I’m fine, dear,” Camilla said, giving her the warmest smile she could summon. That wasn’t completely a lie; she was certainly doing a lot better than she had before she’d passed out from blood loss. But her leg still ached from the torn muscle and shattered bone. Not to mention the exhaustion lingering in her. She pushed that aside for now. “There’s just someone I need to attend to.”

Elise only nodded, her violet eyes wide with fright and confusion.

“Thank you for healing me, dear,” Camilla murmured, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of her littlest sister’s head. “You truly are wonderful.”

Despite the tears in her eyes, Elise giggled, and Camilla’s smile became just a tiny bit more real as she set out in the direction that Sakura had pointed towards. Her right leg limped along behind her, and she grimaced as the pebbles bit into the sole of her feet through her stocking. _A shoe would be nice right about now._ Though, Takumi taking off her greave had been the right decision. Setting the bone had saved both Elise and Sakura a fair bit of effort, perhaps even buying Camilla a few more precious minutes of life.

The battlefield was eerily silent as she picked her way across it, and as she stared at the corpses of Nohrian soldiers, a solemn sadness settled into her. She’d been sent out on plenty of missions before, and she knew that Corrin’s cause was just. But this still felt no easier. And perhaps she was simply letting her exhaustion take over, but she found herself wondering just when she could put her axe away and simply live in peace and quiet, with no wars or death or sadness.

 _You know that you’re not meant for that life,_ she thought, rounding a large rock.

Then, she froze.

Marzia was crying, soft whimpers that Camilla had only heard a few times before, when the wyvern had been wounded in battle. And, resting against her side, weary arms wrapped around her neck, sat Takumi. His face rested against her skin, though she could see his shoulders quivering. _Gods above. Is he crying?_ She’d seen him in tears before, but to think that she was the cause… It simply wasn’t right.

Slowly, she limped towards him, then crouched down at his side, resting her hands on his shoulders. “Takumi?” she murmured gently.

His head shot up from Marzia’s neck, his brown eyes wide and puffy, tears cutting through the dust and grime on his cheeks. His lips parted, mouthing her name, but no sound came out.

“It’s all right, dear,” she murmured, pulling him into her arms, guiding his head to rest on her shoulder. “It’s all right.” Her eyes widened at how fast his arms latched around her, securing her in his grip. His silver hair was loose, though parts of it were tangled, and she found herself combing out the snarls with her gloved fingers, her free hand running up and down his back. “Everything will be all right,” she promised him, rubbing soothing circles into his shoulderblades. “It’s over now. There’s no need to be afraid.”

Muffled by his face pressed into her shoulder, he said something she couldn’t understand. “Hm?” she asked, pulling away so he could speak clearly.

“It’s my fault,” he whispered, his hands shaking as he rested them on her own. “It’s all my fault…”

“No, Takumi,” she said softly, brushing a stray strand of hair out of his eyes. “We both looked away, remember?”

“I-I should have c-caught you.” He squeezed his eyes shut, ducking his head away from her. “B-But I… I was t-too slow.”

“Takumi,” she said firmly, grasping his shoulders. “If you had caught me, the only thing that would have changed is that you would have been lying on the ground with me, perhaps with a broken neck. Darling,” and she suddenly felt tears rise to the surface as she cradled his face in her hands, “I am very, _very_ glad you didn’t catch me.”

The thought of his hands closing around hers, of her tugging him down to possibly his death, horrified her. And as he slowly reached up to grasp her hand pressed to his cheek with his own, she felt warmth spread through her, radiating from her heart. His eyes drifted closed, and he exhaled slowly as they sat there for a long moment, exhausted and weary but _alive._  Alive and together and rejoicing silently in that fact. Gently, her free hand lifted from his cheek, and she swept her thumb under his eyes, brushing away the wetness there. “No more tears, dear,” she murmured. “We made it. Everything worked out in the end, didn’t it?”

He swallowed thickly, then cracked open his eyes and offered her the weariest smile she’d ever seen.

Yet, in this moment, it was the most beautiful expression she’d ever witnessed in her entire life.

_I love him._

The thought, unbidden and unanticipated, passed through her mind, and she blinked at it. _What?_ Surely she’d meant “like.” For she did like him.

But as she stared at him, feeling the warmth of his gloved hand against hers, tired joy humming in her veins, she realized that no, her initial thought had been correct. She wanted to embrace him again, kiss his tears away, stroke his hair once more, for that was what he deserved so much.

That would have to wait, unfortunately. “Now, I’m afraid we’re going to have to move,” she said, her hands slipping away to grasp his own. “Corrin wants us at the Bottomless Canyon, remember?” He let out a tired sigh, and she chuckled at his annoyed expression. “Chin up, dear. I'll lift you, and you’ll lift me, and we’ll ascend together.”

He blinked. “Huh?”

“It’s an old Nohrian phrase,” she said quietly. “I’m not entirely sure where I first heard it, but it’s stuck with me ever since. Now,” and she tugged at his hand, “I’ll lift you if you’ll lift me.”

Slowly, he rose into a crouch, pulling her up. As she rose, she tugged him off the ground, smiling as he straightened out. With one of her heels gone, they were actually rather level with each other, with him only an inch or two shorter than her. “See?” she said quietly. “It works rather wonderfully, doesn’t it?”

He nodded, then looked down at her leg. “O-Oh…” She chuckled as she saw how red his cheeks were as he saw the exposed pale skin and ripped stocking. “Y-Your leg…”

“I’ll manage,” she said, noting how his frame bent over. “But you, my dear prince, look like you’re on the verge of death. Marzia!” The wyvern slowly tromped up to them, and she smiled as she nudged her head against her chest, letting out a mournful cry. “There, there, girl. I’m sorry.” She smiled at Takumi. “Thank you for keeping her company.”

He wordlessly rested a gloved hand on Marzia’s neck.

Camilla slid into the saddle, grimacing as her leg protested. Before she even had to ask, Takumi clambered on behind her, the Fujin Yumi loosely grasped in one hand as he wrapped his other arm around her waist. She smiled as she flicked the reins, and Marzia began walking towards the others, too tired to fly. _We’re all exhausted. That nap is beginning to sound wonderful just now._

Suddenly, Takumi’s head fell against her back with a muted _thunk._ “Takumi?” she asked, turning her head around to look at him, then froze. He was asleep, silver hair cascading down his shoulders as he snored lightly. She smiled, then turned back around and brought his gloved palm to her lips. _Rest now, dear. You deserve it._

And though she was probably imagining it, when she released his hand and brought it back to her side, his arm tightened around her just the smallest bit.

 

* * *

 

His lungs burned, his arms ached, and his heart pounded, but Takumi kept running.

Leaves crunched under his feet as he gasped for breath, rounding dead tree after dead tree. _She has to be here somewhere! She didn’t fall far!_

Yet, as he ran and ran and ran, Camilla was nowhere in sight. Though the dead forest had appeared small from up in the air on Marzia’s back, the trees around him seemed to stretch on for eternity, preventing him from finding his goal. “Camilla!” he shouted, his voice a hoarse, strangled cry. He stopped to listen for a second, hoping beyond hope that she would answer, that she would tell him that she was all right, _you silly boy, why were you so worried?_ But there was only silence.

Then, a scream. _Her_ scream, pained and ragged, tore through his ears and heart.

The string had already materialized on the Fujin Yumi as he dashed towards the sound, his feet flying over tree roots and dead shrubbery. The arrow formed between his fingers as he rounded a tree, ready to fire, ready to save--

Suddenly, he slipped.

The Fujin Yumi tumbled out of his hands, the arrow and string fading away into nothing. He collapsed into a pathetic heap on the ground, his limbs twitching as he struggled to get up. _N-No…_

_Thump._

A soft gasp echoed through the silent clearing.

_NO!_

Energy surged through him, and he lunged for the Fujin Yumi, snatching it up in aching fingers. Somehow, he managed to scramble to his feet, then rounded the tree in front of him, gritting his teeth.

A Nohrian archer stood there, an iron bow in his hands. And there, lying on the ground…

He screamed, fear and anger and raw agony fueling him as he shot the archer through the head. He dropped instantly, falling without so much as a gasp to the dead leaves below. Takumi’s legs lurched forward, carrying him to the woman lying on the ground, her legs broken, an arrow in her side.

She now had a matching one in her chest.

His legs gave out underneath him, and he fell to his knees, screaming her name as he pulled her into his arms, shaking her. “Don’t you do this!” he cried, tears already falling from his eyes onto her deathly pale skin. “Don’t you _dare_ leave me!”

Somehow, impossibly, she was still breathing. “T-Ta…”

“Please,” he begged, his gloved fingers slipping into her hair. “Please, don’t leave me…” _I can’t lose anyone else. I can’t._

Her full lips were stained with blood, a crimson drop dribbling down to her chin. “Don’t… forget me…”

“I won’t,” he promised, his voice breaking. “I won’t, I’ll never forget, just don’t _leave--”_

She exhaled, and just like that, her warmth was gone.

_“Camilla!”_

His eyes flew open to see the ceiling of his quarters in the Astral Plane. _Just a dream,_ he realized, his chest heaving as sweat poured down his face. _Just a dream. Please, gods, let it be just a dream…_

No. She was alive. She was alive and safe and sleeping right now, probably. Her siblings had insisted that she stay in the infirmary for the night, even though she could walk. Takumi couldn’t exactly disagree with their decision, seeing the hole punctured in the side of her armor and how she had limped towards him in only a stocking. His hands trembled as he sat up, trying to remember how to breathe properly.

Slowly he put his head between his knees, wrapping his arms around his legs. The nightmares were already bad enough. Watching Mother crumble in his arms, unable to be saved, with him powerless to prevent her death, was torture. But this…

His throat closed off as the sight of Camilla’s broken body lying underneath him swam in front of his eyes. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think, couldn’t speak. _It could have happened. I could have slipped, I could have tripped, I could have went in the wrong direction…_

That was what horrified him the most: how close that dream had been to reality. He’d been so close, so close to losing her forever, to having her slip away from him without so much as a goodbye. It had been a miracle that he’d found her, and it terrified him how much his rescue had come down to sheer dumb _luck._

As soon as he could breathe properly, he threw the covers back and slid out of bed, striding towards his door and throwing it open. The Fujin Yumi was warm in his grasp as he stepped outside of his quarters into the Astral Plane. A cold breeze blew across him and right through his sweat stained robes, chilling him to the core. His feet moved without thinking. He had to move. He had to escape the fears and the memories circling in his mind like a flock of crows.

All of a sudden, he found himself at the archery training grounds, his bare feet on sandy ground.

It had been weeks since he’d been here. Camilla’s midnight lecture on not straining himself had kept him away. The nightmares hadn’t stopped, but instead of practicing archery, he’d stayed inside and read books to get him to go back to sleep. Yet now, as he stood staring at the targets, his body moved automatically, forming an arrow on the string, then drawing it back. He grimaced as the tension in the sacred bow went wild, the string biting into his fingers. Quickly, he released, and the arrow blew through the target, leaving a large whole two handspans away from the center.

_Not good enough._

And soon, he fell into the mindless rhythm of shooting arrow after arrow, riddling the target full of holes. Camilla would be disappointed in him, he knew, but wasn’t she already? He’d failed her. He’d been too slow, too weak, too stupid to save her. He had to get stronger. He had to become better, so that he wouldn’t fail her again. So he wouldn’t fail the entire army again.

Tears fell from his eyes, blurring his sight and tampering with his aim. His arms ached, his fingers burned, his lips trembled. Why? Why couldn’t he have saved her or caught her? Why couldn’t he have stopped it? Why couldn’t he be strong enough for her?

Why couldn’t he do _anything_ right?

Suddenly, his hand slipped on the wavering string, and he cried out as the arrow sliced his hand, cutting his palm open. Blood fell to the sand, and he dropped the Fujin Yumi to the ground, gasping as he clutched the wound. _Damn it!_ He sunk to his knees, grimacing as he put pressure on the cut, blood seeping between his fingers. An injury like that would prevent him from using a yumi properly unless it was healed by a festal sometime soon. And of course, Sakura and Princess Elise were asleep. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

 _Why do you do this to yourself?_ Camilla’s voice whispered to him suddenly.

He swallowed, staring down at his hand, remembering the words she’d spoken to him when she’d met him in the training grounds the second time. _I care for you too much to let you go on like this._ That night had been so similar to this one, though it felt like an eternity ago. She’d been so concerned for him, he remembered. She’d embraced him, bandaged his wounds, whispered comfort to him when he’d been so lost, so lonely. Her arms had held him together, for that brief moment.

Surely, he’d loved her then, in that moment of vulnerability and warmth. He could remember his heart racing in his chest as she had stroked his hair, her fingers soft against his skin. Was it in that moment that his feelings toward her had changed? Or was it earlier that his grudging trust had blossomed into willing adoration? As he knelt in the sand, clutching his hand, he found himself looking back at their interactions, wondering at which precise moment he’d fallen in love. Of course, he’d been attracted to her from the start. Camilla was gorgeous, and she showed it off. But he desperately hoped that this, whatever it was, ran deeper than that. That this wasn’t just childish infatuation, but something stronger, something that could endure.

 _And why would it endure?_ a bitter voice snapped at him. _Why would she ever want to love someone like you? Worthless, pathetic, childish Takumi._ He squeezed his eyes shut. _Why would a woman who’s so capable love someone who’s so useless? Someone who can’t even shoot a yumi properly!_

He worked so hard, he _tried_ so hard, but in the end, he always failed. Ryoma could master the sword so easily, and Hinoka could eventually tame her pegasus. Even Sakura had taken to being a shrine maiden naturally. But not him. Even with archery, he was still a failure.

_“Why in the world would you say such horrible things about yourself?”_

She’d been so kind to him, that night. She didn’t have to be, and he still didn’t understand why she was kind to him now. He knew, perhaps more than anyone else, just how difficult he was to be around. But she’d stuck with him anyway. She’d told him that she _wanted_ to be his friend.

Did she know just how much those words had changed him? Did she know just how much hope she’d placed in his heart?

Slowly, he rose from the sand, tucking the Fujin Yumi under his arm so he could apply pressure to the bleeding cut. And as he walked to the infirmary, he realized something strange.

He couldn’t identify a moment. There wasn’t a place in his memory that he could definitely say “Yes, this is it, this is when I fell for her.” Of course, reflecting back, he realized that the warmth in his chest and the blushes and stammering had been because of his feelings. But there was no moment of clarity, no spark that clearly marked that he didn’t just trust her, he didn’t just like her, he _loved_ her.

Or, perhaps that wasn’t it at all. Perhaps, in all of the moments that he recalled -- her rescue of him in Cyrkensia from Ryoma’s wrath, her rescue of him again in Dia, their lunch by the lake, trusting him enough to show him her eye, taking him flying and letting him feel the ocean, telling him that she cared… Perhaps in all of those moments, he had fallen in love with her again, as if for the first time. He’d just never known it, too wrapped up in his own self doubt.

 _She had to nearly die for you to realize it,_ he thought bitterly, pushing aside the flap to the medical tent. _All that kindness, and it’s when she almost_ dies _that you finally figure it out. Stupid. Stupid._ His fingers closed around the box of matches, yanking one out so hard that it snapped. He cursed. _Stupid._ The lamp was lit, and he placed it on the examination table, trying to find the soap and bandages.

Yet, as he turned, he froze, his eyes wide.

Camilla lay in a cot, her hair spilling out in gentle waves on the pillow. Dressed in a white yukata, tucked in the blankets, she looked far younger than he was used to, almost like a little child. Her skin was pale, seeming to glow with its own radiance in the soft light of the lantern. _Were her cheeks always that round?_ he found himself wondering as he drew close to her.

In black, Camilla was certainly attractive, especially with her particular suit of armor. But dressed like this, in a chaste white robe, she was just as pretty. No, not merely pretty: _beautiful._ Her chest rose and fell in the even cadence of deep sleep, and he couldn’t help but feel that if he hadn’t realized his feelings for her on that terrible day, he would have realized them now.

A lump rose in his throat as she shivered, a small quiver that ran through her limbs. Was she cold? The blankets were thin, and there was definitely a chilly draft. He was about to search in the back for another one, until his eyes rested on the brown fur resting on the tent floor by her cot. His hair ribbons were there too, discarded.

Slowly, he placed them on the small table at her bedside, then shook out the fur pelt and draped it over her, tucking it under her chin. A soft inhale made him freeze -- had he woken her? -- but she soon settled back down into the cot, relaxing once more.

He stared at her for a moment longer, then wrapped up his own palm. _No more midnight training,_ he thought bitterly, tying the bandage as best he could with one hand. _She’s right. This isn’t helping._ He’d thought that training would bring him peace, distract him from the frightening images that attacked him at night, but now it only brought back his doubts and fears that he wasn’t good enough, that he’d fail.

Slowly, he blew out the lamp, then left the medical tent, going back to the practice grounds to retrieve the Fujin Yumi. He ran his uninjured hand up and down the shaft of the sacred weapon, staring down at the gold filigree. _I entrust this bow to you,_ Mother had told him on the day he’d turned twelve, a warm smile on her lips. _May your aim always be true._

He exhaled sharply in frustration as he walked along the shore of a stream that wove through Corrin’s camp. Surely, with her gift of foresight, Mikoto hadn’t meant those words. Not if she could see him now, struggling to even wield the bow she’d given him. He stopped, staring down at the water. _Are you watching over us, Mother? Are you watching over me?_

There was no response. Of course there wasn’t. And, in a fit of childish frustration, Takumi plucked a stone from the ground and hurled it across the stream.

His eyes widened as he saw it skip across the water, bouncing six times until it finally fell to the bottom. _Did I… Did I do that?_

A memory suddenly blossomed in front of him, like watercolors on thick paper. Father, before he’d gone to the peace conference in Cheve that had ended with his death and Corrin’s kidnapping, had pulled Takumi aside. “Watch,” he’d said, smiling as he plucked a small, flat stone from around the koi pond. With a flick of the wrist, he’d sent the stone flying across the water, skipping almost to the other side.

 _The trick, my boy, is not in the strength of your arm. It’s in the skill of your hand. No matter how strong you are, you will always lose if you are unskilled._ That day, Sumeragi had spent hours with him, teaching him how to skip stones with his small, uncoordinated hands. “Don’t give up,” he’d murmured softly as Takumi had thrown a fit, crying tears of frustration as every time he threw a pebble it sank to the bottom instantly. “Keep trying.” And eventually, after hundreds of failed attempts, Takumi had managed to make the stone skip twice across the koi pond before plopping into the water.

That was perhaps the clearest memory he had of his father.

Slowly, Takumi set the Fujin Yumi on the bank of the river, then selected another stone, flat and round, easily slipping between his fingers. Again, he flicked his wrist, sending the stone bouncing over the rippling water. He smiled as this time it skipped seven times. _Not bad._ Another flick of the wrist and another stone flew across the surface of the stream, nearly making it to the next bank.

And as he found more stones, throwing them and counting the skips, the image of Camilla lying on the ground, bleeding out beneath him, faded away from his mind like mist before a sunrise.

 

* * *

 

Camilla smiled as she folded up the fur pelt with care, laying the red ribbons on top. It had taken a little bit of washing -- who knew that blood could wash out of fur surprisingly well? -- but she’d managed it. Slowly, she rose from her cot in the infirmary, stretching out her right leg carefully; it was still stiff from the rapid burst of healings that Princess Sakura and Elise had bestowed on her. She sighed as she began to walk out of the medical tent. Honestly, she didn’t need to stay in here, but her entire family, especially Elise, had insisted. “You’ve scared us enough!” she’d shouted, tears in her eyes. “So you’re gonna stay in that bed and heal, okay?”

And how could Camilla refuse her little sister?

When she’d woken this morning, she’d found the fur pelt tucked around her, the red ribbons resting on her bedside. It had smelled like the battlefield, of course, and so she’d requested a small tub and some soapy water to clean it out. At first, her stamina had been low, but eventually she’d managed to wash the entire thing, scrubbing all the red stains out. She figured it was the very least she could do.

The owner of the articles of clothing had yet to visit her. Her heart was heavy as she contemplated the most likely reason why he hadn’t.

Yet, it was such a lovely day outside, and she smiled as she inhaled the fresh air of the Astral Plane. The sun was bright, a slight breeze was blowing through the fields, and she could even hear birds chirping. Now, the only thing she needed was to find a certain Hoshidan Prince.

“Good day, Princess Camilla,” Prince Ryoma said as he approached, bowing his head towards her. “How are you feeling?”

“Oh, much better,” she said, smiling warmly at him. “Thank you.”

Ryoma blinked as he stared down at the bundle in her arms. “Are those…?”

“Could you tell me where Prince Takumi is?” Camilla asked. “I’m afraid I haven’t seen him since the Bottomless Canyon.”

“He’s… in the training yard,” Ryoma said, his voice hesitant.

 _Of course he would be._ “Thank you,” Camilla said, smiling as she continued on her way, though inside anxiety gnawed at her stomach. _Please don’t tell me…_

Her heart sank as she saw him standing there, dressed in informal attire. Once more, his right arm was out of the sleeve of his robe, providing him more range of motion as he drew. Sweat coated his skin, making it shine in the sunlight, and she watched as he released the practice yumi in a fluid motion, the arrow hitting the target dead center. At least, she noted with a little bit of relief, he was wearing gloves on both hands, protecting his fingers.

“That’s a good shot,” she commenting, smiling as she approached.

He actually jumped, and she could barely restrain her laughter as he whirled around. “P-Princess Camilla,” he stammered.

Her heart sank at those words. _He’s back to referring to me by title._ “Please, dear, call me Camilla. You’ve earned that right long ago.”

He swallowed, his cheeks red, then nodded. “Camilla.”

She couldn’t help but feel warm as he said her name. Goodness, had she really turned into a silly schoolgirl, falling to pieces every time she spoke with the object of her desires? “I’ve brought these for you,” she said gently, holding out the folded fur pelt and ribbons. “Thank you.”

Slowly, his gloved hands accepted the bundle. “You didn’t have to return them,” he said quietly. “I have more.”

“I believe a good deed should be repaid,” she said gently. “Would you like to take a stroll with me?” When his eyes glanced back at the target, she chuckled. “Just for a little bit, dear. It’s good to take breaks every once in a while.”

He sighed, then placed the yumi next to the target and slid on his right sleeve. _Bother,_ she thought, pursing her lips as he joined her. _He looks much better without it._ Though he was shorter than her, far different than most of the men who had approached her in the Nohrian court, she could not deny that he was handsome. His silver hair was bound up in a large topknot, almost a messy bun, and though they were most often hidden underneath loose shirts or robes, she knew that he was quite muscular.

Though, that wasn’t precisely the reason she’d fallen for him. “How are you feeling?” he asked, looking up at her hesitantly, and she smiled.

“Much better, thanks to you,” she replied. “And you?”

“Fine,” he said automatically. “It’s just… weird having your brothers around.” Somehow, she knew that his issue wasn’t with Xander.

She chuckled. “Getting along with Leo can be difficult. Trust me.”

“Difficult? How about ‘impossible’?” Takumi griped, his face twisting into an adorable scowl. “He’s so…”

“Pretentious? Arrogant? Obnoxious?” she supplied, a grin blooming on her face.

He shot her a confused look. “Why are you taking my side? Shouldn’t you be trying to convince me he’s not all that bad?”

“Well, he isn’t, but it’s nice to feel validated every once in a while,” she said, clasping her hands in her lap. “Besides, I’ve found that overlooking a person’s flaws can be a critical mistake. It’s when you recognize the flaws inside a man’s soul but choose to love him anyway that true love blooms.”

Takumi’s face suddenly turned a bright shade of red, and she blinked. _Oh dear. Did I really just say that out loud?_ Goodness, she was usually more restrained than this. It had been a long time since she'd let words just slip out of her mouth without thought. 

“Y-You’re probably right,” he stammered, swallowing thickly. “It was, um, nice to talk to you. Thank you for giving these back to me.”

She barely had time to say, “You’re welcome,” before he executed a hasty retreat, rushing back to the practice field. _Hmm. That didn’t go well at all._

Though, had she really expected it to in the first place? She’d broken her fair share of hearts in the day and had her own broken in return. She could attract men to her like bees to honey, but in the end they always left, seeking a new thrill somewhere else. She could never keep them. Not for lack of trying, she hoped, but simply due to her lack of experience.

She wanted to keep Takumi with her. She honestly did. But as she stared at his vanishing form, glancing at the training yard, she caught the sight of his retainer, Oboro, meeting up with him to talk. And as she watched them speak, she realized something very important.

Takumi needed someone like her. Someone that didn’t have blood on their hands, permanently stained into their soul. Someone who was gentle and kind and caring constantly, not just when there were no enemies to destroy or vanquish for the sake of her beloved. She knew her nature. She knew the darkness that lingered inside of her, no matter how much she tried to hide it with a smile or pats to the cheek or doting on her siblings. Her childhood, then teenage years, then finally her adulthood of constantly fighting for survival -- both for herself and her family -- had corrupted her, stripping away what real innocence she’d once possessed. Takumi deserved better than someone like her. 

She wanted to keep him. But her love would only ruin him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this chapter would ease off the angst, but nope. Not happening. Sorry. :(
> 
> Anyway, on another note, if any of you have read Breath of Life, you now know why Takumi was skipping rocks in Chapter 11. #BlameCamilla (Forgive me for using hashtags). Another thing: the reason why Camilla was able to wake up so soon after her healing while Takumi was out for a day in Chapters 5-6 is because she's a lot more accustomed to fighting off the symptoms of shock and bouncing back from pretty nasty wounds after a healing. 
> 
> Let me know, as always, what you think in the comments. :)


	12. I Would Wait Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re kind. You trust people. You… You believe in them, you care for them… I guess what I’m trying to say is that I admire you.”

“You don’t have to do this, dear,” Camilla said, her voice warning as she opened the door to the stables. “It’s a lot of nasty work.”

“I’ve helped Hinoka groom her pegasus before,” Takumi said, hefting the bucket she’d given him. “This can’t be much worse than that.”

A smile quirked up her lips. “Thank you, dear. I’ll have to do something to repay you for this.”

“Th-That’s not necessary,” he stammered, his face red. _Gods, again with the stammering?_ It was like time had rewound six months, though he felt a spike of shame as he realized just how antagonistic he’d been towards Camilla at first.  He’d been so suspicious of her in those first few weeks, convinced that she was going to sneak information back to King Garon and betray them all. She’d sat only with her retainers and Corrin for meals before Sakura had insisted on sitting beside her. It had been as if there was an invisible line drawn in the mess hall: the Hoshidan side and the Nohrian side.

He should have trusted her from the start. Yet, she’d never resented him when he’d told her that he couldn’t trust right away. She’d understood. She’d been patient. She still was.

He didn’t deserve her, but he lingered with her anyway.

Things had changed so drastically since those days, he mused as they walked down the row of stalls towards the back, where the wyverns were kept. The old Takumi would have probably fainted if he knew that someday, he would help Camilla groom Marzia. “Careful,” she said, opening the door to the paddock slowly. “She likes to jump people.”

“Jump?” he asked, anxious as Camilla edged in slowly. “Y-You don’t mean she’ll… eat us or something?”

Camilla chuckled. “Oh no. She’ll just--”

Takumi suddenly screamed as the wyvern bounded forward, tackling him to the ground. "C-Camilla!” he gasped, then let out the most embarrassing screech of his life as something wet and warm and rough swiped up his face. “G-G- _Gods!”_

Camilla only laughed as Marzia continued to lick his face, slathering drool all over his hair and clothes. “She really likes you, doesn’t she? Goodness, I’ve never seen her so happy to see someone!”

“Get her off!” Takumi shouted, pushing at the head of the beast. He gasped as her jaws closed around his head. Her teeth didn’t puncture skin, but he could feel her breath, hot and humid and smelling like rotting flesh. _“Camilla!”_

“Marzia, drop,” Camilla said firmly, tugging at the wyvern’s ears. “Drop him, girl.” Thankfully, the wyvern released his head and retreated, leaving Takumi in a puddle of saliva on the ground. “Sorry, darling,” she said, offering him her hand. “She can get a little too personal. It’s something we share in common, unfortunately.”

He stared at her soft hand, so easily offered to him, his cheeks warm. Slowly, he slid his hand around hers, grasping it as she pulled him off the ground. “Here,” she said, pulling out a small towel she’d brought with her. “That should help. Your clothes and hair should wash out just fine.”

Somehow, he managed to get most of the wyvern drool off his face, though his yukata and hair were soaked through. He grimaced, running his fingers through his ponytail to get out the clumps before twisting it into a topknot to keep it out of the way. It would dry funny, but he needed a bath after Marzia’s slobbery attack anyway. “Thanks,” he said, watching as she leashed Marzia to the side of the paddock so that she wouldn’t jump him again. “So… what first?”

“Well, her claws need to be cleaned,” Camilla said, pulling up a stool. “After that, we wash her down and check for any parasites. Thankfully, we don’t need to muck out the stall.” She pulled up a stool, then reached for a small hooked tool from her bag. “Try to avoid poking her skin. She might bite.”

His eyes widened. _“What?”_

Camilla chuckled. “You don’t have to do this, dear. She already gave you a nice little bath. I’m used to grooming her by myself anyway.”

“No,” he said quickly, and he winced as her eyes widened. _Too fast._ “I mean, I’m here. I might as well help you out.”

Of course, he would never admit to why he had actually come along: he enjoyed spending time with her. It was a hard game to play, pretending that he didn’t have feelings for her when she obviously didn’t reciprocate them. But he’d play it if it meant staying with her for just a little bit longer. Even if most of the time he slipped and said something stupid, or stammered every other sentence, or blushed at the most innocent of phrases. She didn’t laugh at him or mock him, not like he’d expected. She only smiled, her eyes warm as she gazed at him.

Her smile was so sad these days. He wondered why. Her family was with her. The army was progressing through Valla, the purpose behind Corrin’s journey finally revealed. A dark part of him whispered that he was the cause of her sorrow, that his constant presence was upsetting her or annoying her. Yet, she didn’t refuse him when he spent time with her. Perhaps she was just being polite.

He knew he was being selfish.

Hesitantly, he pulled up his own stool and accepted another hooked tool from Camilla. It looked like a carpenter’s tool, something that you would use to inlay delicate designs in wood. Or, in this case, clean the claws of a wyvern. Camilla whistled, snapping her fingers above Marzia’s head, and the wyvern sat down obediently, offering her left paw for Camilla to take and place in her lap.

Warily, Takumi took Marzia’s right paw and laid it on his thighs, staring down at the vicious looking claws. “So, I just scrape off the dirt?” he asked.

“Get between the toes as well, if you can,” Camilla said, already beginning to work on the dragon’s claws. “Use the other end for that.” He stared down at the grooming tool, blinking as he saw the blunt flat end opposite the hooked one. Carefully, he started to scrape at the bits of dirt and muck on the claws, shivering as they twitched occasionally. Marzia soon started to purr in contentment, and Camilla smiled as she rubbed the wyvern’s nose. “Does that feel good, dear? I’m glad.”

“How long have you had her?” Takumi asked, using the flat end of the tool to start digging out the muck between Marzia’s toes. _Ugh. Maybe grooming Hinoka’s pegasus isn’t that bad…_

“We’ve been together since I was twelve,” Camilla said warmly, running her hand over Marzia’s snout once more before returning to cleaning the wyvern’s claws. “She was a gift from Father on my birthday. It was shortly after that I began combat training.”

 _At age twelve?_ He stared down with a heavy heart at the claws in his lap, scraping away a bit of dirt on the rear claw. She spoke so calmly about her past, as if it were normal for twelve year olds to start learning how to swing an axe and ride a wyvern into battle. Perhaps, for her, it was. A lump rose in his throat as he carefully cleaned the last claw.

“How long have you carried the Fujin Yumi?” Camilla asked, her voice soft as she looked up at him. Her visible eye, framed by full black lashes, twinkled in the small shafts of light streaming down from the gaps in the roof. He swallowed quickly, then focused on the claws in his lap.

“Since I was twelve,” he admitted. “Mother gave it to me on my birthday.” Though, he reflected grimly, practicing with the sacred weapon had been much more about proving he was just as good as Ryoma and not about survival. Reflecting back on his younger self, he realized that he had never truly expected to wield the Fujin Yumi in battle. Hoshido had always maintained its peace with its neighbors, and the barrier that Mother had created prevented an all out invasion, though small bands of Faceless had still slipped through to attack small villages and farms. Those only required the attention of a small garrison, not the second prince of Hoshido.

Until the barrier had collapsed, letting the Nohrian army invade. _Are they still fighting now?_ he thought nervously, staring down at the straw on the floor. _When we return, will we have to fight another war, just to declare peace?_

“What a coincidence,” Camilla said warmly, reaching to her side. He watched as she grabbed one bucket full of soapy water, then took a sponge and wrung it out. “Here.” He managed to catch it, then stared as she began to scrub Marzia’s paws and leg with the sponge, cleaning off any excess dirt. “Your mother must be very proud of you. You’ve matured into such a fine man.”

“I guess,” he said quietly, rubbing at the scaly hide with the sponge. A heavy weight settled on his shoulders at her words. Would Mother be proud of him? Some days, he thought so. Other days, he wondered if she wouldn’t be disappointed at his lack of progress.

“I’m sorry,” she said suddenly, and he blinked at those words. “Mentioning your mother must be difficult for you.”

It was. Thoughts of Mother’s smile, her gentle kindness that she had always shown him even on his worst days when he had snapped at everyone, her quiet strength… Those thoughts sometimes popped up at the worst time. Ryoma and Hinoka had seemed to mourn quickly enough, returning to duty with their same rigid stoicness and determination. Even Sakura seemed to have gotten over the worst of it, her eyes no longer puffy and red at night. But not him. Why?

“It’s… better than it was before,” he said truthfully, wringing out the dirty water in the sponge. She accepted it from him, snatching the object out of the air with a nimble hand, then returned it to him full of soapy water. “I don’t… dream about her as much.” He cringed at his words. What would Camilla think of them?

Camilla’s eye didn’t widen, not like he’d expected. Instead, she smiled softly. “That’s good.”

He pressed his lips together firmly, ducking his head away from her. It was true; he didn’t dream about Mother as much. Instead, he dreamed of Camilla tumbling from her wyvern, arrows buried in her body and the light fading from her eyes. Another one of those nightmares had come last night, and he’d stood on the bank of the river for hours, throwing stone after stone to forget. He would probably do the same tonight.

“Ready for the hind legs?” Camilla asked, placing Marzia’s paw on the ground.

He nodded, and Camilla gently tugged on Marzia’s ear, guiding her forward. They moved their stools to the back of the stall, then repeated the process of cleaning the claws and legs. They fell silent for a while, simply working together to clean the wyvern. And though Takumi knew that moments of silence were usually awkward, with Camilla it was peaceful. There was no need to fill the air with empty words.

Yet, a nagging question lurked at the back of his mind, and he inhaled deeply before asking it. “Could you… tell me about your mother?”

Camilla stopped scraping at Marzia’s hind claw. Her head was bowed, staring at the foot in her lap.

He froze. “Camilla?”

“I’d rather not,” she said simply, yet her voice was hard, almost cold.

A spike of shame pricked his stomach, and he quickly looked away. “I’m sorry,” he said quickly.

“No, dear,” she said with a sigh, and out of the corner of his eye he could see her lifting her hair up, tucking a few loose strands behind her ear. “You did nothing wrong. It’s just that it’s a very, very long story, if you want to know the truth. A long, dismal story.” She smiled, yet it held none of the warmth or soft happiness she so commonly exuded. “I’d rather not burden you with such a tale.”

 _Burden?_ His eyes widened as he stared at her. Then, he swallowed thickly, nodding.

Her smile morphed, and once more it was warm and genuine, her lavender eye shining brightly. “Thank you, dear.”

Tentatively, he smiled back. They both returned to grooming Marzia, another comfortable silence settling over them. However, after a small while, a gentle humming noise filled the air, and he blinked as he stared at Marzia. Yet, the wyvern wasn’t making the noise. Who--

“Ah, my apologies,” Camilla said, her voice soft. “Do you not like it when people sing?”

“Wh-What?” He blushed. “N-No. It’s fine. You can sing, if you want.” _Gods, I sound like such an idiot._ Yet, the thought of hearing Camilla’s voice singing to him… He would be lying if he said that he wouldn’t enjoy it.

She smiled. “All right. Do you have any requests? Though,” she mused, raising a fingertip to her lips, “I suppose you wouldn’t know any Nohrian songs. Perhaps a lullaby?” His blush only grew deeper, and she smiled. She cleared her throat, then started to hum again, moving her hands in time with the slow, rhythmic melody. He found himself staring as her eyelids drifted closed, her lips parting to speak. Yet, the words that she sang weren’t in a language he recognized, but in something older, flowing syllables and round vowels that sent chills down his spine.

He’d heard Azura sing before, of course, and the songstress’s voice was ethereal, almost heavenly. But Camilla’s voice… there was a more human quality to it. Her voice rasped as she hit certain low notes, and sometimes she was off ever so slightly on a pitch, but that only made the song richer. Quickly, he ducked his head down, blushing as he realized that he’d been staring at her the entire time. Yet, Camilla hadn’t seemed to notice. She sang as if he wasn’t there, continuing to clean Marzia’s hind leg.

The song drifted to a close softly, her voice fading away naturally, not lingering too long in the still air. For a long moment, he could not speak, only silence between them.

Finally, she opened her eyes. “How was that, dear?” she asked.

“It was, uh…” He swallowed thickly. “Good.” He winced; that had probably been the most idiotic thing he’d ever said in his entire life. It hadn’t been just “good”, it had been beautiful.

She smiled. “Would you like another?”

Wordlessly, he nodded, then quickly began to focus on grooming Marzia’s leg, like he should have done from the start. Yet, as she began a new song, this time singing words he recognized, he found himself pausing again, listening to the melody as she finished cleaning up the wyvern’s claws.

When he apologized for taking so long after they finished, she only offered him that sad smile and told him that she didn’t mind.

 

* * *

 

“It’s perfectly safe,” the boy said, his face innocent. “Trust me! Now come on! If we stay here too long, the patrols will catch up to us!”

Camilla’s eyes narrowed as she stared at him, her hand reaching for her axe. The boy was apparently a former servant of Anankos by the name of Anthony, though he had ran away when the insane dragon had frightened him too much to remain. It was a likely story, but the fact that Anthony was the only living soul that they had encountered in Valla made her suspicious. Every other being they’d met had been an invisible soldier that had tried to attack them, completely under Anankos’s thrall.

 _Perhaps he’s right,_ she thought, though she didn’t relax as she stared at the decrepit bridge spanning the floating islands. The thing looked like it would fall apart if someone looked at it funny, much less tried to cross it.

Yet, that was the only way to move forward, and so the army proceeded. Camilla winced as she stared down at Takumi, who was bringing up the rear. Though she’d offered him another chance for him to ride with her every time they set back out into Valla, he’d refused her every time. She respected his decision, but at the same time, she’d feel a lot better if he was on Marzia with her, where she knew he wouldn’t be injured.

Did he think that she couldn’t protect him? Or was it something else? She sighed, watching Marzia glide over the rest of the army. She was most likely overthinking things. Takumi was surprisingly difficult to read, once you got past the predictable stubbornness and insecurity that kept him distant from others. She didn’t know what motivated him anymore, and his actions constantly surprised her. She was still mystified by his offer to help her groom Marzia, though she’d enjoyed his company, of course.

In fact, he seemed to be spending more time with her than even with the other Hoshidans in the army. It wasn’t uncommon for them to take small walks together, though they most often ended with him hastily coming up with something for him to do, then running off. She smiled fondly as she recalled their chat in the stables. _If Takumi isn’t having many more nightmares about his mother, then perhaps he’s improving._ Granted, there were still circles under his eyes, but the thought of him getting a good night’s rest put her at ease.

_Crack._

A chill ran down her spine as she heard the sound of snapping planks. Xander shouted, and she whirled around, her eyes wide as she saw the bridge starting to buckle, though most of the army was across.

The only two people left on the bridge, in fact, were Leo and Takumi.

She was unable to breathe as they both raced for the stone island, hooves and feet beating against rotting wood in a desperate attempt to escape the deathtrap that they’d found themselves in. Quickly, she nudged Marzia with her heels, though she’d drifted far ahead of the army, lost in her thoughts. _Faster!_ she pleaded as the wyvern screeched, diving low towards the ground, gliding on black wings towards Takumi.

The bridge cracked once more, then finally gave out in the center just as Leo reached the island, Agnar rearing up and letting out a shrill scream. Camilla watched in horror as Takumi dashed for sure ground, his hazel eyes wide and panicked. The wood was breaking beneath his feet, crumbling and falling to the emptiness beneath them. She was already guiding Marzia to fly to him, to pull him to safety, but he stumbled, and the planks snapped underneath him.

And with a cry of terror, Takumi slipped out of sight.

_NO!_

She kicked Marzia in the flanks, guiding her down into a furious dive, the wind rushing through her. _Please,_ she prayed, her hand outstretched. _Please, gods, let me catch him. Let me not be too late. Let me save him!_ But she knew that the distance between her and Takumi was too far. She should have stayed close to him, she should have watched more carefully, she should have--

“Prince Takumi!”

Her eyes widened as she saw Leo off his horse, his hand reaching over the island. “Take my hand!” he shouted, leaning over the edge of the cliff. Camilla’s heart raced as she saw gloved fingers clinging to the fragmenting stone. _Is that--_

Relief surged through her as she saw Takumi desperately hanging onto the end of the rotted bridge with one hand, dangling over the infinite void below. Yet as she stared at him, her heart pounding in her chest so fiercely that she thought it’d break out of her ribcage, she saw what predicament he was in. The Fujin Yumi was in his other hand. In order for him to take Leo’s hand, he’d have to drop the sacred weapon. And he couldn’t hold on forever.

The last piece of wood that Takumi was holding onto creaked ominously. Leo gritted his teeth, then leaned further over the edge, his arm reaching down until his fingertips barely brushed Takumi’s hand. “Take it!” he shouted.

 _I won’t reach him. I won’t reach him in time._ The thought made her heart race, her hands trembling on the reins. _Please, no…_

The piece of wood Takumi was clinging onto broke off, and Camilla let out a wordless scream.

Suddenly, Takumi’s hand released the last fragment of the wooden bridge and shot up, grasping Leo’s wrist, and the final remains of the wooden bridge fell. Leo gasped as Takumi cried out, and Camilla’s blood ran cold as her brother started to tumble over the side of the continent, yanked down by Takumi’s weight.

A sudden shout filled her ears, and she watched in shock as _Corrin_ wrapped her arms around Leo’s torso, pulling him backwards with a fierce yank. Takumi used his feet to scramble up the side of the island, finally making it onto sure ground. Leo grunted as he fell onto Corrin backwards, effectively knocking the breath out of her with his weight. The three of them lay in a jumbled pile on the grass, gasping for breath.

It felt like an eternity before Camilla was able to land Marzia, but the second her feet hit the ground, she was pulling Takumi into her arms, crushing him against her. “C-Camilla!” he gasped as she held him, her face against his shoulder.

“Don’t scare me like that!” she shouted, though she knew she shouldn’t be angry with him. But gods, she was just so _terrified,_ even with him in her arms, perfectly safe. Her eyes were wet as she squeezed him tight. “Please, don’t scare me like that…”

She expected him to try and wiggle out of her grip, or complain, or perhaps even to say that he was fine. Instead, to her shock, his arms wrapped around her, embracing her in his hold. They were both shaking, both still trying to recover from the awful fright of his fall, but they held each other with firm grips, each clinging to the other for stability.

 _Is this what it was like to see me fall?_ she wondered, her fingers gripping the back of his shirt. _Is this what you felt when you found me in that forest?_ A sudden wave of guilt flooded her, and she squeezed her eyes shut. _I’m so sorry, darling. I didn’t… I didn’t think…_ No wonder he’d been in tears when he’d found her. She was holding back her own now. Quickly, she inhaled to compose herself. Crying would not do either of them any favors.

“I-It’s okay,” Takumi suddenly whispered, giving her a firm squeeze. “I’m okay.” Slowly, he pulled away, letting out a shaky breath. Then, he turned to Leo, who had rolled off Corrin and pulled her to her feet, his face still pale. “You saved my life,” Takumi said, his voice more shocked than grateful.

Leo stared at him for a moment, then nodded, turning to look at Corrin. “Thank you,” he said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Any time,” she replied, smiling back brightly before turning to survey the rest of the army. “Is everyone okay? No one’s hurt?”

“We’re all present and accounted for,” Ryoma said, his eyes concerned as he stared at Takumi. “Are you all right, Takumi?”

He nodded, though Camilla could see the trembling still in his hands. “Fine,” he said, his voice unsteady.

“Wow,” a quiet voice said, and Camilla’s eyes narrowed into slits as she saw Anthony standing there, without so much as a hint of horror or guilt on his features. “That would have been a long drop, Your Highness. It’s a good thing someone caught you, huh?”

Her vision flashed red. _That’s it._ She gritted her teeth, then grasped her axe from Marzia’s saddle. “That’s all you have to say?” she asked, stalking towards the insidious little boy. “I find it a little suspicious that you’re so calm after what just happened, _dear.”_ Anthony’s eyes widened as she approached, the axe held in a firm grip. “So how about we have a little chat, darling? Right now.”

“Camilla, stop,” Corrin said firmly, moving in front of the boy. “It was just an accident. That bridge was worn out anyway. Anthony probably just didn’t think about the weight of all of us when we crossed.”

“There are accidents, dear, and then there are _deathtraps,_ ” Camilla hissed, glaring at the boy behind her. “It didn’t break until almost everyone was across. If the bridge was truly so weak, it would have broken long before Leo and Takumi crossed.” She hefted her axe. “You made that bridge collapse, didn’t you?

“Wh-What?” Anthony whispered, his eyes wide, the perfect picture of shocked innocence. “Why would I do something like that? Don’t you remember how you saved me from Anankos’s soldiers? I’m in your debt!”

“Oh, what a cute little story,” Camilla said, lifting up her axe. “Tell me, will you keep on sticking to it once I’ve--”

“Camilla.”

She froze as a hand rested on her shoulder, firm but gentle. To be honest, she half expected it to be Corrin’s: she had always trusted so unconditionally, so blindly. Yet instead, she found herself turning to look at Takumi’s brown eyes. “It was just an accident,” he said softly. “We’re all alive. It’s okay.” His hand slid down to her own, still tightly clenched around the axe’s haft. “It’s okay.”

The rage inside of her died once she saw the look in his eyes: nervous, anxious, _afraid._ A bitter taste filled her mouth as she stared down at the axe in her grip. He’d witnessed her threatening a child. A child that could be a spy for Anankos, of course, but a child all the same. And she hadn’t even thought about the consequences of her actions. Anthony had simply become a threat towards someone she loved. A threat to be eliminated quickly and efficiently, before he could ever hurt Takumi ever again.

Surely, Takumi was disgusted with her.

Slowly she lowered the axe, bringing it back to her side. “Forgive me,” she said softly, staring at the boy hiding behind Corrin, shaking and trembling.

“Further discussion will have to wait,” Azura said, her voice strained. “There are more Vallites approaching.”

Corrin nodded. “Everyone, prepare for battle.” She glanced down at Anthony, then offered him a warm smile. “Go ahead and hide. We’ll meet up with you after this is over.” Camilla watched him carefully as he scampered off into the bushes, disappearing quickly. Though she felt guilt over threatening him, she couldn’t help the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach as she looked at him. _He’s hiding something. That bridge collapsing was no accident._

Corrin began giving out orders, looking to Leo for confirmation as they detailed the strategy for the battle together. Camilla slowly walked over to Marzia, ready to mount and face another battle alone.

“Camilla?”

She froze as she saw Takumi approach her, the Fujin Yumi in his grasp. “What is it, dear?” she asked quietly, quickly turning her gaze to adjust Marzia’s saddle, even though there was nothing wrong with it.

He hesitated, then spoke. “I want to ride with you.”

“What?” _What changed? Why… He should be running away from me as fast as he can, not wanting to join me in battle!_ She should have been overjoyed, but she only felt sick as she contemplated his request. “Are you sure, dear?” she found herself saying. “You should stay on the ground. Surely you’d be more comfortable there.” _Without me._

“I’m more comfortable with you,” he said quickly. “Listen, about what happened back there with Anthony… I agree, it’s suspicious. But if he’s going to try and pull something again, he’ll want to do it when one of us is alone.” His eyes were concerned as he looked at her. “We should stick together.”

For an embarrassingly long moment, she was speechless.

Then, she smiled. “Well, I can’t argue against that logic.” She mounted Marzia, then offered her hand to Takumi to help him up. Soon, he was in the saddle behind her, one arm around her waist as they took off, rising into the broken Vallite sky. Yet all too soon, he slid back in the saddle, giving himself room to aim his bow, and she smiled sadly as she grasped her axe. “Ready?” she said, looking back at him.

His face was pale, but he nodded, and they dove down towards the enemy together, axe blade shining, arrows flying.

 

* * *

 

Takumi sat down on the blanket slowly, placing the box of mochi that Sakura had made between him and Camilla. “They’re sweet dumplings,” he explained, taking one out of the box and chewing on it.

“Thank you, dear,” she said warmly, taking one for herself. He watched as she slowly bit into it, tearing off only a little piece at first. Then, she smiled. “My, my. You’ll have to send my compliments to Sakura. This is delightful.”

He nodded, staring at the lake in front of them. It felt like an eternity ago that she had helped him limp out here for their lunch date, then fed him omelet. That memory was still plenty embarrassing, but at the time he’d thought that she was mocking him. Now, he realized that her actions were simply the way she was: motherly and doting, kind and compassionate.

Except a few days ago, with Anthony.

A lump rose in his throat as he swallowed down the mochi. He’d never seen Camilla like that before, not even to the soldiers that they’d fought on the battlefield. A part of him figured it made sense -- she’d had to do hard things in order to survive fighting constantly in battle -- but another part of him was disturbed by how easily she’d threatened him, how quickly she had strode up to him and spoke in a menacing tone that he’d never imagined could pass her lips. _And it was for my sake. She threatened him for me._

Well, not entirely for him. Leo had been on the collapsing bridge with him, after all. Takumi sighed as he stared at the water. The second Nohrian prince had ran into him throwing stones that night, unable to sleep because of his nightmares of Camilla. Thankfully, he hadn’t pressed him about it, only standing there in silence and watching until he’d gone back to bed. _She’s right,_ he thought, staring at Camilla as she ate in elegant, small bites. _He’s not that bad._

“Takumi,” she finally said, breaking the silence. He lifted his head, blinking as she turned to face him. “I’d like to thank you for riding into battle with me.”

His breath caught in his chest. “I… You’re welcome.”

Of course, he’d been truthful when he’d said that it was better to stick together than be alone. Anthony was certainly suspicious, despite his age, and Takumi knew that he would have to keep a close eye on him. But there had been another reason why he had finally overcome his fears and rode with Camilla again.

His memories of her being shot down, of her tumbling out of the saddle to the ground below, still lingered with him. He doubted they would ever go away. The shame of his past failure had held him back from accepting her offers to ride with him again. He’d feared, irrationally but strongly, that he would fail her again. That she would be shot down once more, but tumbling to an infinite void below instead of a forest. Surely, he’d thought, she would be better off without him.

But nearly falling, of having Leo’s hand reaching for him instead of Camilla’s, had changed something inside of him.

She hadn’t caught him. She’d been too far away, too distant to help him. And he had realized as she had grasped him in her arms, steadying him as he clung to her, that it had been his fear that had nearly led to his death. He’d put that distance between them. He’d nearly fallen because he’d been afraid of failing her. And hearing the terror in her voice, her anguish as she had held him, made him feel guilt. He’d terrified her because he was a coward.

So, he’d flown with her. It wouldn’t make up for his mistakes, and the anxiety had still lurked in his stomach as they’d descended on the Vallite forces. But as he’d shot arrows, killing every archer that he could find, Camilla’s axe shielding him from harm, nothing terrible had happened. They’d protected each other.

And slowly, he’d started to forgive himself.

“This is lovely,” she said, smiling at him as she took another piece of mochi, her hair shining in the soft light of the sunset. “Thank you, Takumi.”

Tentatively, he smiled back. “I had to thank you somehow.”

She blinked. “Whatever for?”

“You… um…” He blushed. “For having my back in battle.” _Gods, that sounded weak._ Of course, there was so much more to it than that, but for now he prayed that she bought that small lie. If she knew precisely what he was thanking her for, she’d only laugh at him.

She chuckled softly. “Hm. If I get a nice little treat by the lake every time you fly with me, I may have to spirit you away with me in every battle.” His heart raced at her words as she bit delicately into the dessert. “You must understand, dear, I have a terrible weakness for sweet things.”

“You do?” he asked, blinking.

Her lavender eye twinkled as she looked at him. “I don’t suppose you’ve ever had Nohrian bonbons?”

“Never heard of them,” he admitted.

“Mm,” she hummed in disappointment. “That, my dear prince, we shall fix soon enough. Perhaps next time we get together?”

 _Next time? She wants a next time?_ Quickly, he nodded, then stuffed another piece of mochi in his mouth. He’d really have to thank Sakura for these; not only were they sweet, they gave him an excellent excuse to not talk and make a fool of himself in front of Camilla. For a long moment, they ate in silence, and slowly his nerves eased as they stared at the sunset on the water. Orange, gold, and pink rippled on the surface of the lake, though no leaves had fallen yet. Still, he could feel the brisk cool of autumn beginning to set in. He had no idea how seasons in the Astral Plane worked, and Valla’s weather was a chaotic mess, so perhaps autumn would never come. It could always be summer here.

“Takumi?”

He froze. Camilla’s voice was not confident, like he was so used to hearing. Instead, it was… hesitant. If he didn’t know better, he’d say she was nervous. Slowly, he reached for his Fujin Yumi, but she held up a hand. “It’s all right,” she murmured. “There’s no danger.”

“What is it?” he asked, turning to look at her.

She exhaled slowly, as if composing herself. “I owe you an apology.”

He blinked. “For what?”

Her smile was sad. “For what happened with Anthony a few days ago.”

Another lump rose in his throat. “It’s… It’s fine,” he said weakly. “We were all just a little wound up because of the bridge collapsing. Besides, it’s not like you said anything Xander didn’t.” The Nohrian prince had laid into the boy after the battle had been won, nearly making him cry before Corrin had demanded him to stop it. Leo hadn’t protested, only advised Corrin that Anthony was most likely untrustworthy. Takumi agreed with him: it _was_ strange that the bridge had begun to collapse with only two people on it instead of a dozen. But why would Anthony target him and Leo? Why not attack Corrin? Either way, the whole experience had made him uncomfortable.

“That isn’t it,” she said quietly, and he froze as he saw the grim expression on her face. “You asked me about my mother once, and I told you that it was a long story.” She met his eyes with her own. “If you wish, I can tell it to you. But be warned: it’s not for the faint of heart. Your opinion of me may change drastically after you hear it.”

His eyes widened at her words. Yet, he knew that he wouldn’t be satisfied until she’d told him. “I’ll listen,” he said quietly, “if you want to talk about it.”

She smiled, though there was no mirth in her expression. “Thank you, dear. I suppose I should start at the beginning.” Her eyes turned towards the lake, and her face grew melancholy. “My father, King Garon, used to be a kind man. Yes, he was stern, and yes he was ruthless in some aspects, but he was a good man. His first wife was a woman by the name of Katarina, a beautiful lady of the court who stole my father’s heart. They fell in love and soon married, producing an heir. That would be my brother, Xander. However, tragedy struck, and Katarina was severely weakened by the birth. She only lived for several more months before dying. My father was left alone to grieve.”

Takumi stared down at his lap. “I’m sorry,” he said softly.

Camilla only smiled gently. “Father mourned for a time, but eventually he craved companionship, and his desires were well known. Women of the court of all rankings began to flock to him, perhaps in the hope that he would forget his late wife and choose to marry one of them instead.”

“Did he?” Takumi asked, his voice hesitant.

“No,” Camilla said softly. “Instead, he took concubines.”

Takumi’s eyes widened. “You can’t be serious.” Taking a concubine was an outdated practice in Hoshido, long regarded as distasteful.

“In Nohr, taking concubines is not so unusual,” Camilla said quietly. “Especially when children often die young due to illnesses and an heir must be provided. However, Father was simply trying to fill the emptiness inside him. If a woman pleased him, he took her as a concubine to live with him in Castle Krakenburg.” Her voice grew wistful. “Yet, he was a kinder man than most. He sired children by the concubines, yet did not try to hide them or force them away. Instead, he legitimized them. He legitimized _us._ ”

His heart nearly stopped. “You mean…”

“I am, to put it simply, a bastard child,” Camilla said quietly. “My mother was a concubine, well used to manipulating others to grant her desires. As one of King Garon’s lovers, she would have a great deal of influence in the court. And, if she bore a child, that child could one day bring her even more influence.” She smiled bitterly. “I was born as a means to an end. Most of us children were. Leo’s mother was much the same, as well as Elise’s. The concubines all lived in harmony at first, but then jealousy infected them, and they quickly vied to be Father’s favorite. They must have believed that bearing Father’s children would bring his favor.”

Bile filled Takumi’s mouth, and he balled his hands into fists to keep them from trembling. “Th-That’s horrible,” he stammered. Conceiving children just so that you could be more favored? Just so that child could hopefully give you a better position in court?

“It was. And it grew no better the more time passed,” Camilla said quietly. “Some of the concubines -- not all, you must understand -- started to realize that if there were less competition, if there were less women all trying to steal Father’s affection, their lives would be easier. Soon, bodies started turning up in the night, leaving behind orphaned children, vulnerable and defenseless. My mother was responsible for many of those deaths. And soon, the concubines realized that simply targeting each other wasn’t enough. After all, if the women could be rivals for premium positions in the court, couldn’t the children be as well?”

The warmth in Takumi’s blood was stolen away at her words.

“I won’t burden you with the details,” Camilla said, her finger idly tracing patterns on the blanket they were sitting on. “But let’s just say that there was a reason Azura wanted to run away from the madness.

Takumi's eyes widened. "Azura was also a...?"

"No," Camilla explained quietly. "A beautiful songstress, a woman by the name of Arete, came to Castle Krakenburg, and again my father's heart was captured. He married her, though she already had an infant daughter.” Takumi blinked at that detail, and Camilla smiled. “Yes, that is where she came from. Father was overjoyed, but Arete was shunned by nobility and concubines alike as a poor replacement to Queen Katerina, though I suspect that they were more jealous of her position than anything else. We were constantly told as children to stay away from her and Azura. The pressures of such an ambivalent court led Arete to grow distant from my father, and they produced no children. Why would they, when Xander was already there to act as heir?"

He said nothing, only listening as Camilla leaned back, tossing some stray locks over her shoulder. 

"Frankly, I wish I could have escaped with her," she admitted, her voice grim. "I hated it, all of it: the conflict, the bickering, the killing. But I lived with it. I obeyed my mother’s every order.” Her lips pressed into a hard line. “She taught me everything I know about survival. Perhaps I should be grateful to her for that. I doubt I would be alive today without her intervention.” Her hand rubbed at her neck furtively. “Though, let’s just say that there were some nights when the fear of the concubines left me, if only for a moment.”

The unspoken implication made him grit his teeth in fury.

“Either way, it’s all in the past,” Camilla said nonchalantly, her hand falling back down to her lap. “She was careless, and died in a supposed accident. I was finally free from her influence.”

 _No wonder she didn’t want to talk about her,_ Takumi thought with a shudder, his hands folded in his lap. He resisted the urge to hug himself, shielding himself from her terrible words. It was clear that Camilla’s mother was a wretched woman. “So… then what?” he whispered.

“I survived,” Camilla said simply. “I kept out of trouble. I watched as some children formed friends with each other, and I realized that perhaps there was another way. I became close to Xander because we were close in age. We banded together. When Leo was four, he joined our little group.” Her eyes were melancholy. “He’d been attacked by one of the nastier brothers, Michael. I fought him off, then killed him. It was the first time I’d ever taken a life in defense of someone else and not just myself. Soon, it was only us four left. Elise was born at the very end, when the conflict was dying.” A smile quirked up her lips. “Xander and I vowed that the blood on our hands would never sully hers. We became a true family, Elise and Leo and Xander and I. No more violence, no more pain, no more despair.”

 _I… I can’t…_ He was in shock, his heart numbed by her words. Leo, attacked when he was just four? Camilla, fighting to stay alive since she was just a small child? Azura, his own adopted sister, running away from the castle because the violence had been too much? Xander had been the crown prince, the sole legitimate heir, but it sounded like even he hadn’t been safe. In fact, if what Camilla was saying was true, he would have been the number one target.

 _The world… the world shouldn’t be like that._ Gods, the only thing that came close to violence in his childhood were occasional fights with Hinoka, and those had only ended with tears and some bruises, maybe a little bit of blood. The thought of Sakura being attacked with knives in the shadows, of Ryoma closing his fingers around his neck, made him tremble.

He’d thought her past painful enough, with her time fighting on the front lines for the glory of Nohr. But this… His eyes were wet, and he inhaled shakily.

“Ah, darling,” she murmured softly. “Don’t cry for me. It’s all in the past now, isn’t it?” She smiled. “Besides, there are happy memories in my childhood.”

“Like what?” he asked, quickly wiping at his face.

“Corrin came to us shortly after,” she said gently. “And with her past so untouched, her innocence still intact, we attached ourselves to her. I know that you all suffered greatly when she was taken. But she… she was loved by us in Nohr. We adored her more than anyone else.”

And perhaps in the past, he would have grown bitter at her words, because Corrin _had_ been stolen from them, kidnapped the same hour that his father had been murdered. But seeing the love in Camilla’s eyes as she spoke of their sibling, he only felt glad. Glad that there was some light in her dark past, that even if their sister had been taken, that she’d managed to bring a little cheer and comfort with her that the Nohrian royals so desperately needed.

“So, now you understand why I am the way I am,” she said quietly. “I wish I could leave that past behind. But some old habits can’t be abandoned no matter how deep you bury them, it seems.” She rose from the blanket. “Thank you for the mochi, dear. It was lovely.”

“Hold on a second,” he said, standing up.

She paused, looking at him with a curious glance.

“You said that my thoughts about you might change if you told me that,” he said, his throat thick. “And they have. But not… not the way you’re thinking.” He inhaled deeply, hoping his words wouldn’t reveal everything. “I think you’re amazing.”

She blinked a few times.

“You… You’ve been through things that I would never be able to endure,” he said quietly. “But you survived them. And you’re still…” He swallowed thickly. “You’re kind. You trust people. You… You believe in them, you care for them…” _I’m rambling._ “I guess what I’m trying to say is that I admire you.”

And his words were true. Yes, that harder part of her still concerned him, but now that he understood why it existed, he only felt sorrow. Looking at the world through her eyes, with everything being a potential threat, he was amazed that she wasn’t even more paranoid than he was. That she could still trust. That she could still _care._

And he was amazed that she trusted and cared for him.

For a long moment, she simply stared at him, and it took everything he had to meet her gaze and not look away.

Then, she smiled, actually _smiled,_ and he was breathless. “You’re so sweet,” she said softly. Slowly, she bent down and retrieved the box of mochi. “There’s one left. Shall we split it?”

“Uh, s-sure,” he said, swallowing thickly as she plucked the last dumpling from the box and tore it in half, the sweet red bean paste oozing out of the rice dough. She popped her half into her mouth, then handed his half to him with a soft smile. Strange. He’d half expected her to try and feed him again, though he was sort of glad she hadn’t. He’d probably melt into a puddle of embarrassment on the blanket.

They folded up the blanket, and Takumi tucked it under his arm as they walked to camp. “You know, dear,” Camilla said, smiling as they exited the woods. “Perhaps next time, we might do our picnic in a more public setting.”

“Why?” he asked, confused.

“Well,” she said, her smile turning into a devious smirk. “I’m afraid your older sister is staring at us with a fair bit of confusion. She might get the wrong idea, hm?”

Takumi’s face burned as he saw Hinoka staring at them from the training grounds, one of her eyebrows raised in a disbelieving look. _Oh… Oh my…_ Him and Camilla emerging from the woods, with a blanket? Not to mention her hugging him the other day when he’d nearly fell… He hadn’t even considered what other people might think of their relationship. Gods, _he_ didn’t know what to think of their relationship!

Camilla chuckled. “No need to be so flustered, dear. I have no ill intentions towards you. Though I do hope we meet again soon.” Her hand settled on his shoulder for a brief moment, and his chest was warm as she squeezed it gently before leaving, her hair swaying in the dim light.

Staring at her, he felt a tinge of sadness. Her past still weighed heavily on his mind, though it did explain her actions towards Anthony. She was simply being protective of her family. That was all.

Yet, she’d also been upset when he’d nearly fallen. She’d hugged him so tightly, he blushed just thinking about it. Not that his cheeks weren’t already beet red. Had part of her anger towards Anthony been about him? Because he’d nearly died? Did that mean…?

 _Don’t even think it,_ he thought grimly, ignoring Hinoka’s inquisitive glance as he marched straight to his quarters. _Don’t start down that road, Takumi. She thinks of you as a friend. That’s all you’ll ever be to her._

That, he supposed, was why loving her so much was so painful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my guilty pleasures is reclassing Takumi to Ballistician so that in Chapter 20 of Revelation, Leo somehow manages to pull a freaking _tank_ up the side of a cliff with his bare hands. (My other guilty pleasure is sneaking Leo/Corrin into my other fics. Oops.) 
> 
> This chapter is lighter on the angst, I feel like, but Takumi gets to see Camilla's Yandere side, and he has to reconcile that with the Camilla that he knows and loves. Her backstory helps an awful lot with that, but I think it also comes down straight to trust. For me, it's heartwarming to see how far he's come. At first, if he'd seen her yandere side (which he sorta did), he'd be convinced she was some sort of crazy axe murderer (which he kinda was). But now, he thinks of her as amazing for being able to be as kind as she is. Camilla is my hero in that yes, she's got that darkness to her, but she's still retained her ability and desire to love despite the fact that she's been through some awful, awful things. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)


	13. Exalted in the Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know you still see me as cute, or childish, or as a fun plaything. But I have more to offer you than that! For you, I’ll become a better man, no matter what it takes! So please… Please, give me the chance to prove it to you.”

“Takumi!” Elise sang, bringing out the plate of cakes she’d managed to bake to underneath the tree where he was sitting. “Guess what!”

He blinked, staring up from another one of those books that he was reading. Apparently, Leo had decided that Takumi was special enough to read his entire collection, which was good. The more friends that Elise’s family made, the better, of course!

“I brought the tea party to you this time!” she said, plonking down the plate of cakes in front of him. “Unfortunately, Mrs. Pigglesworth will be unable to join us today. But fear not! That just means more cakes for us.”

He didn’t smile, like she thought he would. Usually he smiled around her these days. Though Takumi was sort of a jerk, he’d become a lot less of a jerk as she’d gotten to know him. He was no Sakura, of course, but she was working in the infirmary, Ryoma was busy doing important army stuff, and Elise needed _someone_ to eat all of these cakes with. “Thanks, Elise,” he said, his voice quiet. “But I’d rather not, if you don’t mind.”

She blinked. “Oh. Well, I can snag Leo’s chess set! I’m sure he wouldn’t mind. He’s done with Corrin’s lessons for the day. Or I have some more of those bonbons.”

He winced. “Elise…”

“Hey, what’s the matter?” she asked, sitting down in front of him. “Something wrong?”

Slowly, he let out a sigh. “It’s… It’s nothing you need to worry about.”

Elise cocked her head. “Why not? You’re my friend, right, Takumi? Friends care about each other. And if you’re sad, then I gotta help cheer you up!”

“This isn’t something you can help me with,” Takumi said quietly, staring back down at his book. His eyes were dull and sad as he stared at the thin pages.

“Well, you can’t know until you tell me about it, right?” Elise said, leaning forward with her brightest grin. “Come on, let me in on it! I know I’m not really smart like you, but maybe you just need a new set of eyes. That’s what Camilla always says.”

His eyes widened as he heard her big sister’s name, and Elise blinked. _Huh?_

“I-I can’t,” he stammered, his face red.

“Wait a second,” she said, her eyebrows furrowing. “This problem… isn’t about my sister, is it?” His face went from red to pale, and Elise blinked. _Uh oh._ “She didn’t do anything bad, did she? Listen, I know she can be really scary sometimes, but--”

“It’s not that,” he said quickly.

Elise blinked. _Then what…_

Oh. _Oh. OH!_

“Takumi,” she said, a brilliant grin creeping up onto her face. “This isn’t a problem. This is _great!”_

His eyes were as round as dinner plates. “Wh-What?”

“We gotta tell everyone!” she said, yanking his hands up. “The whole camp has to know!”

“What? No!” he shouted.

“But… why not?” she asked, pouting.

He squeezed his eyes shut, his head leaning back to _thunk_ against the tree trunk. “Elise,” he said softly. “Camilla doesn’t return my feelings.”

 _Huh? That can’t be right!_ Camilla liked Takumi tons. It was obvious to her, at least: she’d hugged him so tight just a few weeks ago. And they always fought in battle together, and Camilla had spoken about their lunch by the lake with such a dreamy look in her eyes, and… and… She slammed her fist against the ground. “Well, I’ll just go and change her mind!”

Takumi stared at her with incredulous eyes. “You _what?”_

“Don’t worry,” she said, rising to her feet. “It’ll be all right, because you deserve each other! So I’ll have a nice long talk with her and she’ll want to be married to you in no time!”

Instead of looking happy, Takumi looked like he was going to keel over. “Elise, please, no.”

“Wait,” she said, blinking. “You don’t want to marry my sister?”

“No, I do,” he said, his voice sad. “I do. I… I want that more than anything.” He stared down at his shoes. “Listen, I probably gave you the wrong idea. Camilla… I haven’t told her how I feel. And you can’t either.”

“But why?” she asked softly. “Don’t you want--”

“Yes!” he shouted. “But it’s never going to happen, so there’s no _point!”_

Elise stared at him in shock as he clamped onto the book in his lap with both hands, his entire body shaking. “I-I’m sorry,” she said softly. “I didn’t…”

“No,” he said, breathing out slowly. _“I’m_ sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that.” His eyes opened to stare at the book. “Please, just keep this a secret.”

“Takumi,” she said quietly. “How do you know it’s never going to happen if you don’t try?”

He refused to meet her eyes. “Because,” he said simply, “even if she did love me back, do you really think everyone would accept us?” His hands were still shaking, and she froze as she saw just how depressed he looked. “In here, in the Astral Plane and… the other kingdom, we’re united as one army. But even that was difficult. Don’t you remember the fighting that went on at first?” Elise stared at the ground sadly, nodding. Corrin had broken up a lot of sparring matches gone bad, and though she had done her best to make everyone happy, it was still hard. Most everyone was friends now, but there were still some that looked at everyone with distrustful eyes and hands on their weapons.

“If you thought that was rough, imagine what it will be like once we leave and go home.” Takumi inhaled deeply. “We’re royalty from two opposing countries. If we married, everyone -- Nohrian, Hoshidan, it doesn’t matter -- would hate us. They would do everything in their power to try and tear us apart. And I… I can’t do that to her. I just can’t.” He swallowed thickly. “She’s already had too much pain in her life. I won’t bring her more just so that I can have what I want.”

Elise stared at him for a long time.

Then, finally, she spoke. “So, you’re okay with living the rest of your life according to what others will think?”

He froze, looking up at her with wide brown eyes.

“You’re okay,” Elise continued, her hands balling into fists, “with hurting my sister for the sake of some closed-minded _dummies?”_

“I don’t want to,” he whispered. “But Elise, it would hurt us too much. There would be too much opposition.”

“So?” she said, planting her hands on her hips. “You’ve got to at least try! You can’t give up! I know she never would! Because she _does_ love you, Takumi, and… and maybe you’re just too dumb to see it!”

He actually gaped at her words.

“You really think she’d let anyone groom Marzia with her?” Elise pointed out, leaning down towards him. “You really think she’d let anyone ride with her into battle? You really think she’d hug just anyone?” She grabbed his shoulders. “Yeah, Camilla’s been through a lot, but that just means she deserves to be happy! And I know you’ll make her happy!”

“How?” he asked, his voice pained.

“Because every single day when she talks to you, she always comes home with a smile,” Elise said firmly. “Because when we mention you, she smiles then too. You keep her safe too, on the battlefield. I used to get really, _really_ scared when she flew up there all by herself, but I don’t get scared anymore. Because you’re there for her.” She beamed. “So don’t worry about her happiness. If you’re with her, then she’ll be the happiest person ever.”

For a long time, Takumi didn’t say anything.

Then: “Y-You really think so?” His voice was hesitant, but she could see the faintest bit of hope in his eyes.

“Of course!” Elise said brightly. “You’ll be together forever! I just know it! But,” she added, leaning down again, “nothing’s ever going to change unless you do something.”

The book snapped shut in his hands, and Takumi rose to his feet. “You’re right,” he said, smiling. “Thank you, Elise.”

“No problem!” she said. Then, she hugged him tight, tucking her head against his chest. “I’ve always wanted another brother! This will be great!”

“U-Uh…” Slowly, his arms wrapped around her, gloved hands patting her back. “Thanks.”

And Elise grinned as Takumi pulled away from her, running off with his borrowed book tucked under his shoulder. _Don’t sweat it, kid._ Though, she did have a new problem now: there was no one to eat the tea cakes with. Slowly, she picked the plate back up and shoved a cake into her mouth, then walked towards the command tent, where Ryoma was. Maybe he’d want some after all.

 

* * *

 

Leo straightened up as the door to his room flew open. On the threshold stood Takumi, the book that he’d borrowed in his arms. “You know,” Leo said, raising an eyebrow, “it’s customary to knock before entering someone’s room.”

“When’s Camilla’s birthday?” Takumi asked rapidly.

Leo blinked. “The thirtieth of November. Why?”

“N-No reason,” Takumi said, walking up to him. His cheeks were red as he shoved the book in Leo’s arms. “It was interesting. Thanks.” And just like that, he whirled around and began to stride out of the room, his ponytail swaying.

 _Hold on._ Though November was months away, Takumi still looked nervous, his gait anxious, his hands fidgeting. Besides, there weren’t a lot of presents to give to a Nohrian princess when you were in the middle of a war.

Unless…

“Her birthstone is citrine,” Leo said, continuing to roll up the pieces of paper on the table in the center of the room. He’d sent Corrin home early, giving her a break from her studies. A good thing too; he doubted that Takumi would want his sister and the leader of the army hearing this next bit.

“What?” Takumi said, turning around in the doorway.

“Citrine,” Leo said, gathering his chess pieces and placing them carefully in the box. “That’s why you asked me for Camilla’s birthday, correct? So you could know which stone to place in her engagement ring.” It had been a Hoshidan custom that both he and Corrin had been fascinated with when they’d discovered it in the book he’d given her for her eighteenth birthday. Each man gave his intended fiancee a ring with her birthstone inside it, to make the ring unique to her.

He closed the box, then turned around to look at the Hoshidan prince. “Am I wrong?” he asked quietly.

Takumi looked like he was five seconds from keeling over and fainting on the spot.

Leo smirked. “In case you’re wondering, I’ve known since a few weeks ago, when the bridge collapsed. My sister doesn’t hug just anyone like that. And I doubt that you would be so permissive of such behavior from another Nohrian woman.”

Takumi swallowed. “Who… Who else knows?”

“Xander has his suspicions, I’m sure,” Leo said, tucking the chess box away on his desk. “Elise, of course, has already planned your entire wedding for you. As for your siblings, you would know better than I, but I do believe that Princess Sakura has the right idea.”

“Oh gods,” Takumi breathed, sagging against the doorway, his hands reaching up to cover his red face. “Is it really that obvious?”

“Yes,” Leo said bluntly, tucking away the last of the supplies.

Takumi let out a groan, sinking down to his heels against the wall. “Great. Just great.”

“Relax,” Leo said, reaching for the cloaks hanging on the back of the door. “No one is judging you, Takumi. In fact…” He paused. “We’re grateful.”

His friend stared up at him, shocked. “What?”

He exhaled slowly. “Camilla has had many suitors in the past. Most of them were interested only in her outward appearance. Some were…” His fingers tightened in the cloth. “Some were less savory than others.” Takumi’s eyes were mournful as he stared down at the floor, his hands clenched into fists in his lap. “Either way, she deserves someone who will care for her in the way she needs. You have provided that care, Takumi. Don’t think we haven’t noticed what you’ve done for her.”

“What I’ve… done?” Takumi asked, looking up at him with confusion, a tinge of melancholy still in his eyes.

“It’s been a very long time since I’ve heard Camilla sing,” Leo said softly. “Yet, not three days ago, she was singing as she walked to the strategy meeting.” He allowed himself to smile. “I used to think that only Corrin could make her that happy, but I’ve been proven wrong.”

Takumi looked at Leo, his face hesitant. “But I…”

“Get up,” Leo said, tossing the cloak down at him. Takumi grunted as the cloth hit him in the face. “Put that on, and make sure to cover your clothes all the way. I’d like to avoid undue attention.”

“What in the world are you talking about?” Takumi asked, rising from the floor to fasten the cloak around his neck. His fingers fumbled with the clasp, though he finally managed to get it. Leo put on his own cloak, then took out one of his most precious possessions from the drawer in his desk. “What is that?”

“A warping tome,” Leo said, inhaling deeply as he placed his left palm on the book, summoning the magic. The book’s cover opened of its own accord, and he heard Takumi’s sharp inhale of breath as the pages began to glow, a green light suffusing the paper. A circle of golden light appeared underneath their feet, and he exhaled as the world faded into white light, his bedroom fading away.

When their feet finally hit the ground, the sounds of market criers and shuffling bodies filled his ears. Takumi’s eyes widened as he whirled around, staring at the busy streets and buildings around them. “Where are we?”

“Windmire,” Leo said quietly, tucking the tome with care against his chest. “Or rather, Windmire as it should be.” He looked around, then saw the particular street they needed. “Follow me, and stay close. Everyone pickpockets.”

Takumi nodded, holding his cloak tightly closed as they moved through the crowd, the smells of street food and garbage making his nose wrinkle. “This is Nohr?”

“Yes,” Leo responded. “Though technically we’re in a place that shouldn’t exist.”

“That’s a very helpful description, Leo,” Takumi grumbled.

“We’re in an underground complex beneath the capital city of Nohr populated by a highly illegal black market,” Leo explained. “Is that better, or should I give you a building ordinance list?”

Takumi blinked. “This entire place is illegal?” He glanced around, taking in the size of the cavern. “But… this is too big to hide. Why haven’t they been raided yet?” His eyebrow rose. “And how do _you_ know about it?”

“There are secret tunnels that lead into this cavern from Castle Krakenburg,” Leo said, rounding the corner to proceed down the quieter street. “We’ve all been down here many times. As for why this place isn’t being swarmed by soldiers, everyone knows that the undercity exists. The city above is populated only by street thugs and those rich enough to hire bodyguards to constantly protect them. The markets overcharge and specialize in exotic goods to cater to the nobility. Down here, however, there are no tariffs or taxes. If you don’t mind the quality, you can get whatever you need for a decent price. For now, this is a profitable operation for Nohr, so why destroy it?”

“And so you brought me to a black market’s den for…?” Takumi asked.

“There’s a jeweler that works here by the name of Maddox,” Leo said. “He’s Camilla’s favorite, and he does commissions.”

Takumi stopped in the middle of the street.

“What?” Leo asked.

“You’re… taking me to get her a ring?” he asked, his voice weak.

“I thought that was obvious,” Leo said, folding his arms behind his back. “He’s one of the best jewelers in Nohr, and his prices are fair.” He rose an eyebrow. “Where exactly were you going to get her engagement ring?”

“I-I don’t know,” Takumi said, his voice nervous. “I didn’t think that far ahead. B-Besides, I don’t have any money on me…”

“That I can take care of,” Leo said, holding the door open for him. “Come on.”

Yet, Takumi didn’t move, his eyes wide as he stared at the store. “Why are you doing this?” he asked, looking at Leo.

“Because you’re my friend, and if you’re marrying my sister, I’ll be damned if you don’t propose to her with a nice ring,” he said simply. “Now, come on. I’m not as good at haggling prices as Camilla, but we should manage to get you something reasonable.” He nodded his head towards the door.

Takumi stared at him for a moment, then let a tiny smile appear on his face. “Thanks, Leo.”

“I fully expect you to reimburse me, by the way,” Leo said as they entered the shop.

Takumi snorted. “Has anyone told you that you’re a massive--”

“Welcome,” an elderly voice said. Takumi jumped, pulling the cloak extra tight around himself, and Leo watched as the old jeweler shuffled up towards them, leaning on his wooden cane. “My, my, two young men here in my shop? Well, I suppose a celebration is in order. Congratulations, my boys. I can show you my ring selection right away.”

Takumi’s face was tomato red. “W-We’re not...”

“We’ve come to negotiate a commission,” Leo said, pulling down his hood. “That’s all.”

“Ah! Your Highness,” Maddox said, bowing ever so slightly. “My apologies, Prince Leo. As always, it is a pleasure to serve the royal family. Though,” he added, his voice a touch concerned, “it would seem that there is a rather large price on your head these days.”

“That is why this will be an off the books transaction,” Leo said quietly. “My friend needs an engagement ring for my sister. You remember her ring size?”

“Of course,” Maddox replied smoothly. “Custom made?”

“With a citrine stone,” Leo confirmed. “We can discuss payment at a later time.”

“Indeed,” the jeweler said shrewdly. Then, he turned to look at Takumi. “So, this is the man that has captured the heart of Lady Camilla. Interesting. And you wish to give her a citrine stone? Even more interesting.” He adjusted the glasses perched on his nose. “Well, come along. We can go over designs in the back.”

Takumi froze. “Wh-What?”

The jeweler smiled. “I’ve designed many pieces for Lady Camilla over the years, but never something as important as this. If I am to be the one to forge her engagement ring, then I will need your help, sir. After all, this is a gift from you to her. And I believe that in every gift to another, the giver should have something of themselves in it.” He waved towards the back of the shop. “Now, you wish to give her a citrine stone. Silver would be the most obvious choice for a ring setting…” The old man’s voice faded as Takumi followed him hesitantly, listening carefully as they moved along.

Leo watched as the door closed, but did not relax. Though he knew that the elderly jewelsmith was trustworthy, there were always those who would try and sell out another for money, and Niles hadn’t checked all of his assistants. He turned, looking at the rest of the shop. Though the most expensive pieces were at the front, studded with diamonds and sapphires, he had always been drawn to the more humble sets in the back. He wandered the floor, occasionally glancing towards the front door to check that no one was coming in.

Suddenly, he bumped into a display case, and he blinked as he stared down at the rings laid out inside: silver and gold bands, plain and simple. These were wedding rings instead of engagement rings. And as he stared down at the display case, he did his best to swallow down the thoughts invading his mind. Yet the thought of one of these rings resting on a pale finger, of her crimson eyes sparkling as she smiled at him, slipping her hand into his, made his chest grow warm.

It was a dream that had whispered to him over and over again. Yet he knew better than anyone else that it was an unobtainable fantasy. So slowly, he pulled his hand away from the case, closed his eyes, and exhaled softly. _Takumi is going to be my brother-in-law._ Now that was a strange thought.

Though, he supposed, there could be worse things in the world than having your best friend become part of your family.

 

* * *

 

Takumi’s heart raced every time his fingers closed around the ring in his pocket.

 _This is insane. This is crazy. I can’t do this!_ Leo and Elise had been supportive, which was far more than he’d expected. Yet, they seemed to believe that Camilla was also in love with him. And he wanted to believe them. He wanted to believe that a woman as beautiful and kind as her could be attracted to someone like him.

But what if she wasn’t? What if, when he got down on one knee, she laughed and patted his head and called him a silly boy, _who would ever want to love you?_

 _Stop it,_ he thought, sucking in a few deep breaths. Camilla wouldn’t say that. She was too gentle for that.

The sun had just set, and soft twilight washed over the Astral Plane, purples and blues seeping into every color. The grass swayed in the wind, and he inhaled deeply, letting go of the ring in his pocket. _Relax. Just relax. It doesn’t have to be tonight. Take a walk._ Slowly, his feet moved through the grass, paving a trail to nowhere in particular. Soft candlelight shone through windows as the day wound down to its end and people prepared to go to sleep. His heart eased as he neared the small stream, though he didn’t throw any stones. He just stood, taking in the nature around him.

Then, he froze as he saw a familiar form walking by herself, her lavender hair shining in the moonlight beginning to stream down.

She did not turn to look at him, instead continuing through the field alone. Takumi realized that she hadn’t seen him. _What is she doing?_ She wasn’t carrying her axe with her, and as he listened, he realized she was humming to herself, a soft tune that seemed to be equally peaceful and sweet.

_It’s been a very long time since I’ve heard Camilla sing. I used to think that only Corrin could make her that happy, but I’ve been proven wrong._

The ring was heavy in his pocket.

_You’ll be together forever! I just know it! But nothing’s ever going to change unless you do something._

His heart pounded in his chest.

_You are the person I wish to be close with. And you are the person that I care about._

And before his fear could stop him, before his doubts could hold him back, he was running towards her, crunching grass under his feet, breathing in deeply the night air. _They’re right. Nothing’s ever going to change unless I do something. Unless I try._

Yes, he was terrified, and yes, there was a part of him that insisted that he would fail, that she would only spurn him, alienated by his feelings. But he was so tired of being afraid. And her simple advice that night on the training grounds, her laughter, her smile, her _love_ gave him courage.

“Camilla!” he shouted, and her song stopped as she whirled around, her lavender eye wide as he skidded to a stop. “I need to speak with you!”

Her lips curled up in a soft smile, and he couldn’t help the warmth that pulsed through him. Bathed in the moonlight, she looked radiant. “Hello, Takumi.” Then, she paused, her face concerned. “Why, dear, you’re trembling. What in the world is the matter?”

“I-I…” _Tell her the truth._ “I’m just…” He swallowed. “I’m nervous right now.”

“You needn’t be anxious around me, dear,” she said softly, and he froze as she rested a soft hand on his shoulder. “It’s all right. You can relax.”

“I would,” he whispered, “but I…”

“What is it you wish to speak to me about?” she asked, looking into his eyes. “If it’s something I can help with, I’ll assist you to the best of my ability. I swear it.”

His hands wouldn’t stop shaking, but her words did comfort him. “I…” He sucked in a deep breath. “Could you walk with me?”

“Of course,” she said, smiling as she fell into step with him, her arm almost brushing his at her side. She was so close to him, he could almost feel her warmth. For a long moment, they walked in silence, though it wasn’t the peaceful silence that he was so used to experiencing around her. He kept on reaching in his pocket and touching the ring, reminding himself that it was still there.

“Now,” she said softly, turning her head to look at him. “What is it, Takumi?”

He closed his eyes, steadying himself. “I’ll just come out with it,” he said softly. “You… You have a lot of suitors, I take it.”

She rose an eyebrow. “And why would you assume that?”

“W-Well… There aren’t as many women as… as warm and beautiful as you in this world,” he said, looking her in the eye.

She actually stopped in place, and he thought that for a second, pure shock appeared on her face.

Then, she smiled, though it didn’t reach her eyes. “That’s not true, dear. You’re far too kind.”

 _What? She… She doesn’t believe me?_ “I mean it, though!” he insisted, turning to face her. “That really is how I think of you!”

She blinked. “Oh…?”

“So,” he said quietly, looking away from her to the ground below. “With all those suitors… surely there’s one you’re already committed to, right?” Leo had mentioned the men who had courted her before with distaste, and he hadn’t seen her with anyone else in the army, but he had to make certain. His anxiety gnawed at his stomach, and he could feel sweat on his palms.

“Not at the moment,” she said quietly, turning to look at something. His eyes glanced up, and he froze. They were standing near the shore of the lake, the moonlight shining on the still water. “The war has precluded such things, of course.”

“Oh.” He wished her words could have completely filled him with relief, and he knew that the hardest part was yet to come. Yet… “That’s a small comfort, then.”

She turned to look at him curiously, and he found himself breathless at the way her eye shone in the light of the stars. “Why do you ask?” she said, and then, so softly he could barely listen, “Why do you fret over such a thing?”

His heart was pounding so hard it was a miracle she couldn’t hear it. But as he stared at her face, at her soft smile that was never accusing or mocking, only sweet and tender and loving, his shaking hands fell still. He could feel his pulse in his cheeks, his heartbeat thrumming in his chest, but in this moment, he let himself forget the fear.

Slowly, reverently, his hand slid into his pocket. “Because of this,” he said softly, holding it up so she could see.

The ring was carved silver, delicate strands wrapping around a warm yellow citrine gemstone like slender vines. When he’d returned to the jeweler’s with Leo, he’d been awestruck at how perfectly it suited her, his cheeks warm as he imagined it on her finger. “Takumi,” she whispered. “Is that…?” She couldn’t even finish the question, standing there with her lips parted, her eye filled with shock.

“Yes,” he said softly. “I had it made specially for you.” Slowly, he lowered himself to one knee, looking up at her. “Princess Camilla. Will you marry me?”

She was speechless.

“I know you still see me as cute, or childish, or as a fun plaything,” he said, his voice fervent. “But I have more to offer you than that! For you, I’ll become a better man, no matter what it takes! So please…” His voice dropped to a whisper. “Please, give me the chance to prove it to you.”

The only sound on the shore of the lake was his heart beating in his chest. Her hair fluttered in the wind as she stared down at him, her expression morphing from surprise to something unreadable. Silently, he waited, praying, hoping.

Then, she sank down to her knees, her hands wrapping around his own. “My dear prince,” she said softly, her voice gentle. “I’m afraid you have misunderstood two very important things.”

His breath caught in his throat, unable to be released. His heart stuttered, and like rotten wood, his hopes crumbled away into nothing, leaving only pain. _She doesn’t love me. She… never loved me. Oh gods, I’m such a fool. I’m such a damned fool._ He ducked his head away, ashamed at how easily his eyes pricked with tears, at how soon he was breaking down. Guilt ate at him as he realized that she would see him cry at her rejection.

_Did you ever think that someone like her could love someone like you? You were inferior from the start. You could try for a thousand years and never be worthy of her._

Suddenly, something warm and soft slipped under his chin, tilting his head up, and he froze as he saw the smile on her lips. “No, dear,” she murmured, and he exhaled shakily as her thumb swept under his eye, brushing away the wetness clinging to his lashes, ready to spill over. “No tears. I haven’t explained yet.”

_What?_

She smiled as her hand cradled his cheek. “Perhaps once, when I was a weaker woman, I saw you as a plaything,” she said softly. “As something simply to be fixed, like a broken toy. But I can tell you with confidence, Takumi, that I do not see you that way now. I see you for what you truly are.” And he froze as she brought his knuckles to her lips, kissing them. “A strong, brave, kind man. A _good_ man.”

And though his fears tried their hardest to crush it, he could feel the smallest fragment of hope slip back into his heart.

“The second thing you have misunderstood is this,” she continued. “You don’t need to prove yourself to me, darling. You already have.” She smiled warmly, her thumb stroking his cheek. “You’ve proven yourself to me time and time again. Though, if you’re still worried…” Her eye twinkled, shining bright in the dark. “You were very dashing just now.”

“Wh-What?” he croaked. _I… I was?_

She let out a soft laugh, a gentle sound that filled him with warmth from the crown of his head to the soles of his feet. “I… You must forgive me, dear, but I didn’t know you could be so bold. But now, I do. Let that be your proof to me, if you must have some.”

“Camilla,” he whispered. “What… What are you saying?”

“I accept your proposal,” she said simply.

For a second, the world was perfectly still. Her words circled around in his mind, yet for some reason, he couldn’t understand them. Or rather, he understood them perfectly, but they just didn’t make sense.

“What?” he finally said, feeling very hopeful yet very confused.

Camilla’s lips suddenly pressed against his cheek, and he froze, his eyes wide. “I love you, dear,” she said softly. “So yes. I will marry you.”

_She… She said yes. She said she loves me._

Suddenly, it felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest and shoulders, and he could breathe again, staring at her in wonder. “You…” His eyes were watery again, but these were no tears of shame and humiliation. His throat was thick, but his hands were warm, his cheeks flushed with excitement, every inch of his skin buzzing with limitless energy. “You love me?” She’d already told him, but he had to confirm it. He had to make sure he hadn’t misunderstood. His hand grasped her own, his fingers wrapping around her palm as she nestled it against his face.

“Yes, Takumi,” she breathed, her voice indescribably tender. “I love you so very much.” She smiled, her own cheeks blooming pink in the darkness. “And if you’ll have me… Please, let me watch over you by your side.”

“Yes,” he said instantly, his voice as breathless as if he’d just ran a marathon. “Of course. Of course you can do that.” _She wants to stay with me. She wants to marry me. Gods above, she wants to be my wife!_

A sudden burst of laughter erupted out of him, and he threw his arms around her, hugging her tight, tears of joy finally falling from his eyes. Her body was momentarily stiff, and he panicked -- did he hug her too tight? Did he move too fast? -- but then she relaxed against him, enfolding him in her embrace, and he pressed his face to her shoulder, smiling against her neck as she stroked his hair. “There now,” she said, running a hand up and down his back. “I didn’t mean to scare you so badly, dear.”

“I’m fine,” he said, trembling in her grip, though not from fear. The euphoria surging through him was almost overwhelming and only her arms were keeping him upright. “Thank you,” he breathed, his hand burying itself in her hair, soft strands slipping between his fingers. _“Thank you…”_

Her lips suddenly pressed to his neck, just a chaste peck, but a kiss that made his cheeks burn all the same. “You’re very welcome,” she murmured. “I love you so much.” She pulled back, then gave him the sweetest smile he’d ever seen from her. “My precious Takumi.”

His fingers closed around the ring, still in his grasp, and slowly he took her left hand. “I love you more than anything,” he said, sliding the ring onto her finger. He smiled as he saw that it fit perfectly.

When he lifted his head to look at her, he froze when he saw how much her eyes were shining. “It’s beautiful,” she whispered simply, staring down at the ring. Gently, her fingers twisted it, feeling the silver. “Thank you, dear.”

A sudden impulse came to him, and though his cheeks burned at the idea, his hands still slid to her cheeks, cupping her face in his hands. Her skin was so soft under his rough fingers. “I…” He swallowed. “I want you to close your eyes for a second.”

She blinked, but did as requested, her eyelids drifting closed. _Oh gods,_ he thought, trying to keep his hands still. Yet, he pushed down his nerves, drawing close to her as his own eyes closed.

Her lips were soft and sweet, perfect against his own.

How many times had he imagined this? How many times had he dreamed of holding her, of laughing with her, of kissing her? And now, it was reality. Never, not even in his wildest dreams, had he ever expected this to be _real._

Then, the reality of precisely _what_ he was doing settled in, and quickly he pulled away, embarrassment flooding him as he raised a hand to his mouth. _I can’t believe I just did that!_

Slowly, her lashes parted, and she smiled warmly, letting out a soft hum. “No need to be so flustered, dear,” she said, her hand sliding into his. “That was lovely.”

“O-Oh.” He felt like melting into the dirt out of sheer adoration and embarrassment. “I… I’ve never kissed someone before.” Instantly he cringed; that had probably been the absolute worst thing he could have said.

She only giggled, a light, carefree sound. “My, my. And yet, you were so good at it.” He froze as her fingers slipped to his neck, and he prayed that she couldn’t feel the stutter in his heartbeat. “Hmm. Would you like another?”

He felt like fainting. Yet, he found himself nodding instead, his body surprisingly still. Camilla grinned, then leaned towards him, her thumb tracing the edge of his jaw, and he shivered at the touch. Her lips first brushed against his cheek, a soft touch that made his skin prickle, before finding his mouth, gently yet firmly kissing him back.

Instinctively, he pulled her close, savoring her warmth, her lips against his, the fact that they were kissing, that there was no distance between them, no fear or anxiety holding them back. After a pleasantly long time, she pulled away, then stroked his hair. “How was that?” she asked.

Words couldn’t describe how he felt, so instead he embraced her once more. “I love you,” he repeated, holding her tight to remind himself that she wouldn’t slip away, that she wouldn’t reject him.

“And I love you,” she whispered, her head resting against his shoulder.

They sat there by the lake for a long time, in each other’s arms, and as Takumi held her, he marveled at just how _happy_ he felt. Though the night air was cold, he only felt warm, and he let his eyes drift closed, content in this moment.

Well, if he was being honest, not entirely content.

“Camilla?” he whispered, his stomach twinging a little in anxiety.

“Yes, dear?” she replied.

“What are we going to tell everyone?” Though Elise and Leo had already expressed their approval, and he was sure that Sakura would as well, there was still the matter of Ryoma and Hinoka. Not to mention Xander. He shuddered at the thought of asking the eldest Nohrian prince for her hand. Every time he tried to imagine it, the only thing he could see was Siegfried being lodged in his gut.

“Well, the truth, of course,” she said sweetly. “Don’t worry about that now, Takumi. It will all fall into place.” Her fingers ran through his hair, and he couldn’t deny that the sensation was soothing, melting away his anxiety with just a simple touch. “Besides, I’m very good at persuasion.” She pulled out of his grip just the smallest bit. “Or do you not trust me?”

He laughed at the question, his eyes drifting closed as he wrapped his hand around hers, feeling the warm metal of her ring pressing against his palm. The sheer wonder of their situation struck him as he sat there with her. Just a few months ago, he would have been unable to answer her question, because he had been unable to trust her.

But now, kissing her palm, her ring, her fingertips, he could say without a shadow of a doubt that he trusted her with everything. His safety, his happiness, his future.

His heart.

“Good,” she murmured, a smile on her lips as she kissed him again. And again. And again. And again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I am unable to write a proposal scene without the girl totally faking out the dude and making him have a heart attack. Sorry, Takumi.
> 
> As you can see from the chapter count, the story's not over quite yet. There's more to their story than just this, so I do hope you'll keep on reading. But this... this was very cathartic for me to write. After all that whole angst/drama bomb, I was ready for writing this. I really hope you enjoy it, and that it measures up to your expectations. :D
> 
> Also, in case you're wondering why Camilla has a citrine gemstone instead of topaz (they're both the birthstones for November) that's because apparently citrine represents love and healing, as well as victory and success, which I thought fit her character very well.


	14. Make It Everlasting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We… We’ve come a long way. I never would have gotten here without you.”  
> “Perhaps you’re right. But there was always good inside of you, my dear prince. You just needed a little help in getting it out in the open.”

Camilla stared down at the ring in her palm, her heart heavy.

A month had passed since Takumi’s proposal by the lake, and even now her lips curled up in a warm smile at the memory. Poor Takumi had been a mess, stammering his way through his greeting. Yet, as he’d pulled out that ring and earnestly asked, well…

There had been a confidence in him that she’d never seen before. His stammer had faded, and he’d been so serious and solemn that she had almost been taken aback. Oh, she’d always known he’d had that in him, but to see it on the surface for the first time warmed her heart in a way that she almost couldn’t explain. Of course, he’d been terrified when they had spoken to Xander the next night, though her older brother had been nothing if not supportive. “It will be a good political match,” Xander had said, smiling at her betrothed gently. “Know that you have the support of Nohr, Prince Takumi.”

As for the others, Sakura had been overjoyed, and Camilla had never seen the shy girl so happy. Hinoka, on the other hand, had been convinced that this was some sort of practical joke. “You’re marrying a _Nohrian?”_ she’d asked Takumi, her face flabbergasted. “No offense,” she’d quickly added, glancing at Camilla with a gentle smile. And of course, there had been none taken. Camilla was well aware of Princess Hinoka’s brash way of speaking.

But that had started the worry in Camilla’s mind, eating away the joy inside her like a cancer. In the moment that Takumi had asked her to be his wife, she’d instantly known her answer: yes. To marry him would bring her more happiness than anything else in her life.

But what would it bring him?

Ryoma had expressed his approval, but she could see the concern in his eyes. _A marriage to a Nohrian princess?_ Though the rest of the camp had celebrated, banding together to form the best wedding ceremony they could manage in the midst of a war, even that hadn’t been enough to quiet her fears. And gods, she tried. She couldn’t count the days that she hadn’t spent hours upon hours with Takumi, because they didn’t exist. They were truly inseparable, constantly at each other’s side. And his smile, his laughter -- she’d never heard something so exhilarating and beautiful in her entire life -- his hand around hers pushed away the terror gnawing at her heart.

But the moment his lips parted from her as he kissed her goodbye, the second he was out of sight, it returned, whispering. _You’ll ruin him. You’ll ruin him. You’ll ruin everything for him._

She knew what she had to do. But she’d pushed it off, of course, trying to pretend it wasn’t necessary, that all would be well. However, the ceremony was tomorrow, and with panic, she realized she was out of time. It was now or never.

“Camilla?”

Her heart stopped in her chest, and quickly her fingers closed around the ring in her palm. Slowly, she looked up to see Takumi above her, a bright smile on his lips as he held out a small box towards her. “Sakura made us lunch,” he said, his voice soft. “It’s steak. Your favorite.”

She plastered a smile on her lips, then accepted the box from him. “How sweet,” she murmured, staring at the neatly partitioned portions of food. Apparently, it was a Hoshidan custom to prepare meals carefully like this, instead of just placing it all on a plate. And though normally she would think it charming, perhaps even imagine crafting her own lunches for her husband, she only felt sick to her stomach now.

_You can’t continue on like this._

“Hey,” Takumi said suddenly, his voice concerned. “What’s wrong?” His hand slipped to her clenched fist, his calloused thumb running over her knuckles, and her throat tightened painfully. “Camilla?”

“Nothing, darling,” she said softly. “How’s your day been today?”

“Great,” he said, though his eyes still held a tinge of worry. “Oboro finally finished the alterations. So, we should be set for tomorrow.” His hand tightened around her fist. “Camilla, what’s bothering you?”

Guilt suddenly struck her, a powerful blow to the stomach that stripped away any of the happiness she’d been desperately clinging to. They should be laughing and talking, excitedly discussing their upcoming wedding. Yet instead, he was obviously concerned for her, all of the levity of the moment gone.

Slowly, she pried his hand away from hers. “Takumi,” she murmured softly. “I love you very much.”

His eyes widened. “Camilla?”

“Please, try to remember that,” she said, her voice already trembling. To do this would hurt him, and though she’d broken more than her fair share of hearts in her time, his was the last she wanted to tear apart.

But if she stayed with him, she’d only bring him misery. This would be like drawing poison out of a wound: intensely painful for a short time, then powerful relief afterwards. Slowly, she unclenched her fist, revealing the ring resting in the center of her palm. It truly was a work of art, the most beautiful bit of jewelry she had the pride of calling her own. Takumi was speechless as he stared at it. Realization was beginning to dawn on him.

“I cannot keep this,” she said quietly. Gently she took his palm, extending it towards her, then nestled the ring safely inside. “I’m not worthy of it.”

 _“What?”_ He was shocked, his hazel eyes wide, and her own began to burn as she saw the hurt creeping into him, making his body tremble.

“I can’t marry you, darling,” she whispered softly. “You’ll be better off without me.”

For a long moment, he was speechless. She could see the tears in his eyes, though they did not spill over. And yes, she wanted so badly to hug him, to kiss him and tell him it would be all right, but that would only make this harder. He needed a clean break. _She_ needed a clean break.

Finally, he whispered, “Why?”

She smiled bitterly. “We are from two enemy kingdoms. I am a bastard child of a Nohrian king; you are the legitimate son of a Hoshidan queen. Even with our siblings’ approval, we would be outcast, like lepers.” It was a wonderful dream she’d carried with her of their life together, a beautiful fantasy of wedded bliss and perhaps someday a beautiful family, but cold harsh reality had settled in as she’d heard Hinoka’s words. _“You’re marrying a Nohrian?”_

That had been when she’d realized just how difficult her background would make this marriage. She could handle adjusting to the culture, for Takumi’s sake. She could handle the false rumors, the salacious whispering, even the attempts on her life, if it came to that. But the scorn that he would face, simply for choosing her… She couldn’t bear that.

“I don’t care,” he said, stepping towards her, closing the meager distance she had tried to place between them. “I don’t care what they would say--”

“Takumi,” she whispered, her hands clasped together in her lap to keep them from trembling. It was best to just put it out in the open now. “I’m not a virgin.”

He choked off, his hands trembling at his sides.

“I’m not proud of my past,” she said quietly, “but I’ve reconciled myself with it. And trust me, I am no coward when it comes to rumors or insults. But darling,” and she cringed as her vision went blurry, though she did not wipe her tears. “I cannot put you through that pain. I will not drag your honor through the mud for my own selfish gain.”

Though she knew little about Hoshidan customs, she knew that in every culture, it was expected for the wife to be pure when she went into marriage. It was the most basic requirement for a bride. For Takumi to marry her, not just a Nohrian woman, but a woman who had been with other men, would only bring him shame and embarrassment. He would become an outcast, a pariah, for choosing her.

“You know what they’ll say,” she whispered, finally uttering the thoughts that had circled around her mind in the dark hours of the night. “‘Look at Prince Takumi and his Nohrian whore. She climbed into his bed and forced him to lie with her, the slut. Surely he didn’t marry her of his own free will. Surely, he had to--’”

_“Stop it!”_

He was crying now, tears falling down his cheeks, his entire body trembling. The sight tore her heart in two, and desperately she squeezed her eyes shut, breathing in deeply to maintain her composure. _You’re doing this for him. You’re doing this to save him._

But gods above, why did doing the right thing have to hurt so terribly much?

“Takumi,” she murmured, her voice broken. “I love you too much to let us go on like this. If I were the only one to suffer, I would endure anything to be with you. Nothing that anyone could say or do to me would change that. But you… You deserve better than that life. You deserve better than me.” Slowly, delicately, she curled his fingers around the ring in his palm. “So forget me, Takumi. Please.”

And with those words, she began to walk away, her tears finally releasing despite her every effort to restrain them. _It’s better for him this way._ He would most likely hate her. After all, she’d stood him up the day before his wedding. But perhaps in a few years, when he’d married and started a family, the war over and done, he would thank her. Perhaps as he stared at his beautiful bride, one that could wear Hoshidan robes easily and carry herself perfectly in court, he would realize that he’d made the right decision. That marrying her would have only brought him pain and sorrow, all of which could be so easily avoided.

And, she hoped with all her heart, he would forget her.

“Why would you say such horrible things about yourself?”

She stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes wide.

And before she knew it, she was in his arms, enfolded in his safe, secure grip. “Please,” he begged, one hand buried in her hair. “Don’t ever talk about yourself like that! _Never_ say anything like that ever again!”

“But it’s true,” she protested, resisting the urge to melt into his embrace, to press her face to his shoulder and let him hold her. “Takumi, they’ll--”

“I don’t care!” he yelled, and she froze at the determination in his voice. “I don’t care what they’ll say about us. I don’t care about any of it, Camilla!” Gently, he pulled away, then cupped her tear stained cheeks in his hands. His rough, calloused, strong, gentle, tender hands. “Because I love you,” he whispered. “I love you more than anything or anyone else, and if I have to run away with you, I will. I promise.”

Her lips trembled as his thumb swept under her eyes, brushing away her tears. “I can’t ask that of you, darling,” she whispered.

“You don’t have to,” he murmured. “Please, don’t give up. I never will. And don’t…” He swallowed thickly. “Don’t talk about yourself that way ever again. It’s not true. Not for me.”

She couldn’t speak, couldn’t breathe. Instead of hating her, he was comforting her. Instead of being wounded at her words, he was reassuring her. In a single moment, he had shattered her expectations, her anxiety, her _fears._ She didn’t deserve his kindness. She didn’t deserve his warmth, his love, his tenderness.

Yet, he was freely offering it to her anyway.

And how had she repaid his faith and trust in her? With fear and distrust. And though only moments ago she’d been convinced that this was the right decision, in this moment, she comprehended just how foolish she’d been.

Of course there would be opposition. There was opposition in all things. But hadn’t they endured hardships together already? They’d proved their devotion to each other already, both on and off the battlefield. With a bitter taste in her mouth, she realized that she had doubted his fidelity to her. Though yes, she had wanted to protect him from the caustic words and actions of the Hoshidan court, she’d also been afraid that he would leave her. Surely, she wasn’t worth the pain, the shame and scorn. Yet he’d proven her wrong in an instant.

_Don’t give up. I never will._

In this moment, she had never felt so loved.

She finally returned his embrace, tucking her head into his shoulder as she wept. “I’m sorry, darling” she whispered, trembling in his grasp. “I never should have doubted you. I never should have--”

“Shh.” His grip around her was gentle yet firm as he stroked her hair. “It’s okay. You’re not alone.” His lips pressed a gentle kiss to the crown of her head, and she blinked back tears at the gesture. “I… I’m scared too.”

“Then,” she said, trying her best to stop her shaking, “I suppose we’ll have to find some shred of courage, otherwise tomorrow is going to be very difficult.”

A nervous laugh bubbled out of him, and she smiled at the sound, her fingers tangling in his silver locks. “Can you forgive me, darling?” she whispered, her voice cracking terribly. “For hurting you like that?” She didn’t feel like forgiving herself, if she was being perfectly honest. Not only had she hurt his feelings by rejecting him, even if it was for good intentions, she had to be comforted by him instead of the other way around. It should be her holding him, murmuring encouragement in his ear.

Though, she supposed, it was a lovely feeling, being sheltered in his embrace.

“Yes,” he said softly, pulling away from her. His thumb gently swiped under her eyes to wipe away her tears. “I forgive you.”

She smiled, then let her hands rest on his shoulders. With her heels off, they were about equal in height, with him just a little shorter than her. Though he was young, barely past the cusp of manhood. Perhaps he had a little growth left in him. “Then, Prince Takumi,” she asked softly, clasping the hand that still held her ring, “will you marry me?”

He laughed again, though this was a much freer sound, and her heart soared. “Yes,” he said, and she smiled as he took her hand in his own, sliding the ring back onto her finger. “Yes, I’ll marry you. How does tomorrow sound?”

“That sounds lovely,” she whispered, smiling as she kissed his palm.

“Good,” he murmured. “And I’ll be marrying the most beautiful bride in Nohr and Hoshido.”

Her cheeks warmed at his words. “Dear, you have to stop saying things like that.”

“Why not?” he said, his lips curling up into a delightful smile that made warmth bloom in her chest. “Is it bad to tell the truth?”

“Beauty is in the eye of the beholder,” she cautioned him.

“Camilla,” he whispered, and she froze as she saw the solemnity in his eyes, “you are beautiful. Don’t… Don’t say that you’re anything else. Because it’s not true.” Gently, his fingers slipped to her left cheek, slightly pulling back her hair and she froze as she realized his intent. “May I?” he asked, his voice soft yet entreating.

Slowly, she nodded once, and he slowly pulled her hair back, tucking it behind her ear. Gently, his thumb ran across the ropy red streak on her skin, and she shivered at the touch. “I’m sorry,” he whispered instantly, pulling his hand back, but she caught it, returning it to her cheek.

“Not to worry, darling,” she murmured, smiling down at him. “It’s just… no one’s ever done this before.” And it was true. With the other men in her life, she’d hidden her scar, mainly so they wouldn’t look down at her in disgust.

But with Takumi, he only smiled softly as he traced every bump and ridge with his calloused fingers. She let her eyelids drift closed, smiling in contentment as he stroked her skin slowly, committing every inch of her scar to memory. Then: “Camilla?”

“Yes, dear?” she asked, leaving her eyes closed.

“Can… Can I kiss you?” His voice was hesitant, as always, though he really shouldn’t be so nervous. They were getting married tomorrow, after all. And she felt warm as she realized that she no longer looked to that day with fear and anxiety. In fact, she felt giddy.

“Of course,” she said, waiting for his shy kiss.

Instead, she let out a tiny gasp as his lips pressed against her left eye, caressing the scar tissue gently. Takumi pulled away softly, then kissed her cheek. “You’re wonderful. You know that, right?” he whispered. “Sorry if I don’t say it enough.”

Wordlessly, she smiled, then rested her head on his shoulder. “I love you,” she said softly, relishing the feeling of the ring on her finger, the sensation of his fingers in her hair.

Already, she felt a fair bit braver.

 

* * *

 

“I can’t do this,” Takumi whispered.

“Relax,” Leo said, his armor clanking as they walked to the white pavilion in the center of camp. It was a quiet morning, the sun rising in the distance and pushing away the mist that had settled over the Astral Plane.

“What if I screw up?” He swallowed nervously. “What if I say the wrong thing at the wrong time?”

“Takumi, the only thing you have to say is ‘I do’ and it will be rather obvious when you need to say it,” Leo said, his voice dry. “Trust me, you have the easiest part in the entire ceremony.”

That just made the knot in his gut tighten. _The ceremony._ Instead of a straight up Hoshidan or Nohrian wedding, he and Camilla had agreed on a blend of tradition, with both Nohrian and Hoshidan customs present. And though he knew every single bit of it by heart, he was still terrified. _Gods, I’m getting married. I’m getting married!_ He should have been excited -- he _was_ excited -- but his chest felt tight, like iron bands were squeezing his ribs.

Leo’s hand suddenly settled on his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. “Deep breath,” he said softly. “Inhale.”

Somehow, he managed to wheeze in a dry breath.

“Exhale,” Leo prompted.

The air in his lungs rushed out of him in a flood.

“Again?” he asked, but Takumi shook his head. His cheeks flushed in embarrassment as he recalled Leo showing up at his door to escort him to the marriage pavilion, only to see him hyperventilating, barely able to breathe. Without so much as a word of alarm or confusion, Leo had sat him down on his bed and coached him through his breathing, counting how long he had to hold his breath before releasing. Camilla had done something similar, just before they’d gone to tell Xander about their engagement.

“I’m okay,” Takumi said, closing his eyes. “I shouldn’t be so nervous, right?”

“It’s a large life decision,” Leo said quietly as they continued walking. “Frankly, I’d be more concerned if you weren’t nervous.”

“What about you?” Takumi asked, swallowing over a dry throat.

Leo’s lips curled up into a wry smile. “We’ve had too much on our plate to think about it much.” Takumi nodded in understanding; everyone had gone in on the wedding preparations, though only their family members would be present. “Here we are,” Leo said, stopping outside the tent. “Ready?”

Takumi sucked in another deep breath, then nodded. Leo pushed open the flap to the pavilion, then waved him inside.

Ryoma and Hinoka stood by the altar, both turning to smile as Takumi entered the tent. Sakura was discussing something with Xander, dressed in the traditional garb of a shrine maiden: a white kimono with red hakama, a plain festal in her hand. Elise was speaking with Azura, her hands clapping together in excitement.

The tent grew silent as Takumi strode towards the altar, his heart pounding in his chest. Leo clapped his hand on his shoulder once, a comforting gesture, then offered him a warm smile as he joined the rest of his family. There were only two people missing now, and Takumi swallowed nervously as he stared at the opening of the pavilion.

Suddenly, Elise bounded up to him, wearing a small white dress with white ribbons in her hair. “You look great, Takumi!” she said brightly, clapping her hands together in excitement. “Oh, wow! Camilla’s gonna die when she sees you!”

“Th-Thanks,” he stammered, his cheeks growing red.

“Don’t look so flustered,” Hinoka added, grinning as she straightened out his kimono. “You really do look good. Hah, and I never thought that my little brother would be the first one of us to get married.” A wistful look appeared in her eye as she stared at his formal robes.

“Mother would be very proud of you,” Ryoma said softly, placing a firm hand on his shoulder. Quickly, Takumi bowed his head, hoping that his siblings wouldn’t see the tears in his eyes. _Mother…_ Though he’d never imagined his wedding day before his engagement to Camilla, he supposed that he had always imagined his mother there. Maybe in Sakura’s place as the priestess of the ceremony, wearing red hakama and waving festals over him and his bride.

It didn’t dampen his happiness or his excitement. But a solemnity fell over him as he stared at his little sister, who offered him a shy smile as she moved behind the altar, preparing the sake that he and Camilla would drink as part of the ceremony.

A rustle of cloth sounded in the back, and everyone quickly got into place, watching as the tent flap was pushed back. Takumi’s breath caught in his throat as first Corrin stepped into the pavilion, wearing her bright silver armor, her blue cape newly washed and patched. Under her arm was a thin book, one that he’d seen her and Leo pour over, practicing her role as the officiator of the ceremony. A bright smile was on her face as she carefully held back the cloth, whispering something to the woman just beyond the threshold, just out of his sight.

When Camilla stepped into the tent, Takumi’s heart stopped.

She was dressed in white, a simple gown that Oboro had managed to craft in a month’s time. There was no fine embroidery, no gold or silver thread, but the layers of cloth and the cut alone conveyed elegance. Ripples and layers fell to the floor like liquid, pooling around her feet as she walked towards him silently. In her lilac hair were pinned white flowers: lilies and roses, carefully woven in her lavender locks.

Yet the most beautiful thing about her was her smile.

Her cheeks were pink, though with rouge or excitement, Takumi couldn’t tell. She carried no bouquet of flowers, not like he’d heard her describe in the stories of Nohrian weddings she’d told him. Yet, as she made her place directly across from him, he was glad: his hands wrapped around both of hers, cradling them reverently. He couldn’t help but grin as she gave his hands a gentle squeeze.

Corrin stood behind the altar by Sakura, opening the book in her hands. A soft smile appeared on her lips as she sucked in a deep breath, beginning the words of the ceremony. “In ancient days, when man was still sheltered by the power of the dragons, certain laws were given to mankind, laws and ordinances that would protect them in place of their providers.” Her voice was slow and careful as she continued to read, describing a creation story that closely echoed the tales that Mother had told Takumi as a child. It had surprised him just how much the Nohrian equivalent had matched her words, spoken by a hearth as she’d sewn dolls, her fingers carefully stitching cloth together.

He felt a little guilty as his mind wandered, seeing that Camilla was staring at Corrin and listening with rapt attention. But he’d never been one for stiff ceremony, and he couldn’t count the number of times he’d lost interest in long religious services or state events. Right now, all he could do was stare at Camilla, at the beauty of her smile, at the twinkling in her eye. At her hands grasping his, holding onto them tightly as if afraid he would let go.

Slowly, he ran his thumb over her knuckles, feeling the soft pale scars there. Her arms were bare, revealing the lines carved up and down her skin. He remembered how shocked he’d been in the infirmary that night that he had wrapped her arm, how horrified that she’d already been so marked and torn by battle.

But now, as he stared at the jagged lines and raised fissures, he could only marvel at her strength. At the fact that she had endured so much. And now, she was choosing him. Despite the darkness of the road ahead, she was choosing to walk it with him.

It humbled him, as he stared up at her face, at the gentle smile she offered him as he met her gaze.

Corrin paused in her words, and instantly he snapped to attention, his cheeks warm as he realized that he’d spaced out the entire sermon. Thankfully, he hadn’t seemed to miss anything important. “Takumi,” she said, her voice quiet, and he turned to look at her. “Do you vow to give your entire heart to Camilla, in sickness and in health, alone and together, for all eternity, in front of these witnesses, myself, and the Dawn Dragon?”

“I do,” he whispered, his throat thick.

Corrin smiled. “Camilla, do you vow to give your entire heart to Takumi, in sickness and in health, alone and together, for all eternity, in front of these witnesses, myself, and the Dusk Dragon?”

Takumi was shocked to see just how wet Camilla’s eyes were. “I do,” she murmured, her voice trembling. He quickly gave her hands another squeeze, something he hoped would comfort her, reassure her.

Yet, when she looked at him, he saw no fear, only love. “I do,” she repeated, more steady this time, and his entire body felt warm at her words.

“Elise, if you could give the rings to Leo,” Corrin said, smiling as the littlest Nohrian princess approached her brother. Carefully, her normally cheerful face deadly serious, she handed two rings, silver and gold, to Leo, who accepted them with a soft smile.

Takumi reluctantly slid his hands out of Camilla’s hold as Leo took her left hand in his own. “As your _nakodo,_ I seal this union,” he said softly, sliding the silver band on next to her engagement ring. Then, he grasped Takumi’s, and he couldn’t help but smile as his friend placed the golden wedding ring on his third finger. Leo released his hand, speaking softly. “May your life and your love together be like these rings: without break or end.”

Xander stepped forward, clasping Takumi’s and Camilla’s hands together, pressing them between his own. “As Prince of Nohr, I place my blessing upon this union,” he said quietly, his eyes solemn. “I welcome you into my house, Takumi of Hoshido. If you wish it, you will always have a place in our kingdom, and at our table.”

Takumi could say nothing, only bow his head in gratitude. The two Nohrian brothers pulled away, and Sakura approached, bearing a small cup in her hands. “If you could drink this,” she whispered, offering him the cup.

Slowly, he took it, taking a small sip. The sake was mild, though he wasn’t used to drinking alcohol, and it burned as he swallowed. Reverently, he offered the cup to Camilla, who simply wrapped her hands around his and brought the rim to her lips. He smiled as she took a slow drink, and Sakura accepted the cup from them, moving back behind the altar.

“As princess of Nohr and Hoshido,” and everyone, even he and Camilla, laughed as Corrin stared at the book with a baffled look. “Um, yes, I think I have that right. Do I have that right, Leo?” He nodded, and Takumi grinned as he saw the blushes on both of their cheeks. “Okay,” Corrin said, letting out a soft chuckle. “As princess of both Nohr and Hoshido, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride.”

His heart nearly leapt in his throat as he turned away from the altar, staring into Camilla’s eyes. Slowly, gently, his hands framed her face, and she smiled as his thumb slid behind her hair, brushing over her scar. It was so strange, staring at her like this, with them almost perfectly level with each other. For so long, he’d looked up at her, in more ways than one.

Now, they stood here as husband and wife. As equals, worthy of each other.

And as he drew close to her, kissing her, he’d never felt so blessed in his entire life.

Her fingers tangled in the hair at the nape of his neck, a soft sigh slipping between her lips as they broke apart, mouths curved up in joyful smiles. Suddenly, Elise laughed, and Takumi jumped as she threw a shower of cherry blossoms on them. Camilla chuckled at the sight, then hugged Takumi tightly, pressing another kiss to his cheek. “I love you,” she whispered.

“And I love you,” he whispered against her neck, smiling in peace as they held each other, their families grinning as Corrin moved out behind the altar to help Elise gather the petals. Sakura approached with her festal to perform a few more religious rites. And as they stood there, smiling as she spoke ancient and sacred prayers softly, blessing them with health and strength and fertility, there was only one thought he could clearly identify, besides the love and warmth and adoration in his heart.

_This was meant to be._

 

* * *

 

Camilla had to be honest with herself: she’d never expected this day to come. Not for her.

Of course, she’d fantasized about her wedding day. She imagined every girl, no matter how old or young, rich or poor, would dream about the day where they would put on a white dress and go meet their beloved. And from her young memories of Father’s marriage to Arete, she’d known what a royal wedding was: a grand affair, with elegant gowns and sparkling jewelry, and of course plenty of chocolate to eat afterwards.

Then, as she’d grown older and harder, she’d realized that the possibility of her wearing a white dress of her own, of finding a man who wouldn’t just love her for her curves and her charm, but for her heart, was low. So carefully, without much ado or fuss, she’d tucked that dream somewhere far away in her mind, letting it fade away.

Now, she let it out, rejoicing.

This wedding was nothing like the one she’d witnessed as a very small girl. For one, she was wearing a much plainer dress, though she was eternally grateful to Oboro for coming up with something so wonderful on such short notice. The woman hadn’t even seemed bitter as she’d worked, though Camilla had seen perhaps a little bit of envy as she stitched up the cloth. _I’ll have to do something for her. Perhaps offer to teach her a bit of Nohrian embroidery._

For another, the ceremony in Castle Krakenburg had been attended by hundreds of people, dukes and earls and lords and ladies. Even now, their gathering was small for the party after the ceremony, just the soldiers in their army. Yet, the setting was intimate, and Camilla sensed none of the tension she’d felt at Arete’s wedding, none of the thinly veiled resentment and loathing.

Though, she could say with a fair note of satisfaction, there was one similarity to that wedding she’d seen as a child: there was plenty of chocolate.

“Open wide,” she cooed, grinning as Takumi’s cheeks went red for the hundredth time that evening.

“I told you,” he grumbled, ducking his head. “I’m not a child. I can feed myself.”

“Dear, it is our wedding day,” she reminded him. “I just want to have a little bit of fun.” Teasingly, she guided the chocolate bonbon to his lips. “Come on. Just this once. Then you can feed me.”

He sputtered at her words, and she laughed at the shocked expression on his face. But he did open his mouth, and as she popped the small morsel of chocolate into his mouth, watching the pleasantly surprised expression on his face, she recalled a similar moment, some months ago.

Apparently, his thoughts were similar, for as soon as he swallowed, he whispered, “You know, this reminds me of… our lunch by the lake.”

“Thankfully,” she said, grinning as she reached for another bonbon, “you aren’t recovering from bleeding half to death this time. Though I’d be happy to carry you around on my arm again.”

He rolled his eyes, but she could see the smile on his lips, struggling to restrain itself. “I think that’s my role,” he said, and her grin softened to a gentler smile as he interlaced her fingers with his. His wedding ring, golden and simple yet so precious, pressed against her skin, and she couldn’t help but reach with her fingers and twist the band, reminding herself that it was there. This day wasn’t just a fantasy or a dream, but reality. She was _married._

And to the sweetest, kindest, and gentlest man she knew.

The music behind them, a fierce Nohrian jig, died down and she smiled as a softer Hoshidan song began to play. Sakura, still dressed in her ceremonial outfit, was playing the koto by herself, a sweet solo that filled the air of the celebration with tranquility. Slowly, she leaned against Takumi, her eyes drifting closed as he kissed her hair, his lips brushing the flowers that she and Corrin had carefully woven in. “Thank you, dear,” she murmured softly against his neck.

“For what?” he asked, confused.

“For not giving up on me,” she said quietly. A pang of shame, much milder than yesterday, but still enough to hurt, went through her as she remembered her attempted refusal of Takumi’s proposal. Somehow, she would make it up to him. Somehow, she would atone for that mistake.

“I never will,” he said softly. The last embers of her guilt faded away as he took her into his arms fully, running a firm hand up and down her back. “I promise. No matter what happens, I’ll always be there for you.”

“Just as I will be there for you,” she murmured.

Though it was almost imperceptible, she could feel his hold around her tighten. “I should be thanking you,” he whispered against her hair.

“And what might you be thanking me for?” she asked.

“You… You said yes,” he replied simply, yet his voice was thick with emotion. And she felt warm as he brought her hand to his lips, kissing her rings.

“Ah.” She couldn’t help but smile as she looked up at him, stroking his hair. “And why shouldn’t I? You’re one of a kind, dear.” Of course, her words only served to make his cheeks light on fire yet again, and she gave them both soft pecks. “I mean it,” she murmured. “Do you have any idea how much I love you?”

“No,” he admitted, his voice soft.

“That’s quite all right,” she murmured, kissing his cheeks again. “I’ll just show you every single day. How does that sound?”

Takumi didn’t respond immediately, and she froze as his right hand slipped to her shoulder, calloused fingers rubbing against the exposed skin. A multitude of questions bubbled to the surface, but she stayed silent, watching as tears rimmed his eyes. She could see the guilt lingering there, but she didn’t press. He would tell her on his own time what this was about.

Slowly, tenderly, his lips pressed to the crook of her shoulder, over a whorled ridge of muscle and skin.

“Takumi?” she whispered, confused yet touched.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, his tears finally spilling over.

“Takumi, what in the world is the matter?” she asked, wiping at his cheeks. These weren’t tears of happiness -- she could tell the difference by now -- and she felt a pang of fear in her gut. “What’s wrong?”

He let out a shaky sigh, then rubbed at the spot he’d just kissed with his thumb. She froze as she felt him massaging the scar. “I never apologized for that one,” he said softly, his voice trembling.

_That one? What…?_

Her entire body stiffened as she realized just what he was talking about. Suddenly, she was staring down at him from atop Marzia, icy winds blowing around them as he aimed an arrow at her. His words, from so long ago, rung in her memory: _“I was going to shoot you. I was going to kill you that day.”_

“You don’t need to apologize, dear,” she said softly. “We were enemies back then.”

“That doesn’t make it right,” he whispered.

“You’re so sweet,” she breathed, kissing his forehead. “But darling, that was ages ago. Look at how far we’ve come.” A pulse of warmth spread through her as she remembered the hostile prince she’d stared at once what felt like an eternity ago. He’d been so suspicious, so untrusting. Now, he was her husband, soft and sweet and warm.

And she’d grown as well. His love… His love had filled the emptiness she’d carried with her for so long. She’d tried to fill that emptiness with doting on and nurturing her siblings. Perhaps she’d even tried to fill that emptiness with violence, destroying anything and anyone who would hurt her precious family.

Now she realized precisely what she’d been lacking: someone else to love _her._

A soft, hesitant smile quirked up Takumi’s lips, and she grinned as he let out a soft sigh. “You’re right,” he murmured. “We… We’ve come a long way.” He swallowed, then rested his head on her shoulder, letting her cradle him against her. “I never would have gotten here without you.”

She chuckled. “Perhaps you’re right. But there was always good inside of you, my dear prince. You just needed a little help in getting it out in the open.”

His fingers slipped away from her shoulder, instead cradling her cheek. “Still. Do you forgive me?” he asked, his voice solemn.

“Always,” she murmured. And of course, she had to seal her forgiveness with a kiss. Then another. Then another. She half expected Takumi to protest, stammering out some faint objection about how they were at a party still. Surely they would start some interesting rumors. Though, her intentions weren’t devious, of course. This would just be a small sampling of what was to come. And what could she say? She enjoyed his kisses.

Especially when he cradled her face in his hands and kissed her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote that first section, I mused that it's a good thing Camilla tried to break up with Takumi instead of me, because I think I would have reacted to that scenario a bit differently.  
> Takumi: No, babe, don't talk bad about yourself, we can work things out! I love you!  
> Me: Gurl, you trying to give that ring back to me? I paid bank for that! It's custom made! You better keep that on your finger, or else! (snaps in some sassy formation).  
> Anyway, I got to sneak a ton of headcanons into this chapter, one of them being that Takumi _hates_ it when Camilla talks badly about herself in any way, shape, or form, because it reminds him all too much of himself. The thought of someone having negative thoughts about themselves like he does, especially the people he loves, probably hurts him to no end. He doesn't want that for her. 
> 
> Another bunch of headcanons was the wedding, which is partially based on Shinto wedding traditions. The drinking of sake together is an integral part of the ceremony. The _nakodo,_ or "matchmaker" is the Shinto equivalent of a best man, though Leo's role was expanded on significantly in the ceremony. I'd like to think that for every Nohrian/Hoshidan wedding, a bunch of traditions would be blended together to symbolize the joining of two countries.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments. :)


	15. As Long as We're Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We staked out on a mission to find our inner peace  
> Make it everlasting so nothing's incomplete  
> It's easy being with you, sacred simplicity  
> As long as we're together, there's no place I'd rather be."
> 
> \-- Rather Be, Clean Bandit (Feat. Jess Glyne)

_ “Don’t… forget me…” _

He blinked back tears as he opened his eyes, staring at the wooden ceiling. He turned, hoping that he hadn’t cried out in his sleep or thrashed around. Camilla needed her sleep, especially with--

The bed was empty next to him.

Instantly, he bolted upright, his eyes frantically searching around the room as he grasped for the Fujin Yumi.  _ Please, gods, no-- _

The soft notes of a murmured lullaby eased his racing heart.

Camilla walked in slow steady circles around their room, a beaten path that he’d watched her take many, many times. And though he could still remember the sensation of her blood on his hands, the feeling of her cold body in his arms, he couldn’t help but smile as she kept on singing, rocking the infant in her arms to sleep. 

Slowly, careful not to make too much noise, he slipped out of bed and crossed the floor, running a hand through his tangled locks. Camilla stopped dead in her tracks, her body tensing, but then she relaxed as he came into her field of vision. “Takumi?” she asked, her song ceasing. Thankfully, Kiragi didn’t stir. “Nightmare?”

He nodded, and she smiled, wrapping her free arm around him, guiding him to her side. “It’s over now, dear,” she whispered.

Slowly, he nodded again, then slipped his hand underneath Kiragi’s head, helping Camilla support the weight of their baby.  _ Their  _ baby, their sweet little son that he still marveled over whenever he looked at him. Such beautiful lilac hair! And his brown eyes that he’d passed down to him were so warm, so soft. Though, thankfully, those perfect eyes were closed right now. “Did he wake you?” he asked, his voice ragged from the dream. 

“Mmm,” she hummed and with a tender kiss, she whispered, “Night, night,” and placed Kiragi back in the cradle, nestled in the safest corner of the room. Takumi smiled as the baby slept soundlessly, and he couldn’t help but stroke his face, feeling his soft cheeks. 

“Would you like to talk about it?” Camilla asked softly, resting a soft hand on his shoulder. 

And the fear and pain, the gut wrenching, mind numbing  _ terror _ returned with an unholy vengeance.  _ Blood, so much blood, gods I never knew that just one person could leak so much blood-- _

“Takumi,” she whispered. “You’re trembling…”

Instinctively, he stifled his tears, biting his lip hard to hold them back. Yet he felt soft, gentle arms around him, enfolding him in her precious warmth. “It’s all right, dear,” her soft voice murmured, gentle fingers stroking his hair. 

Takumi swallowed thickly, then opened his eyes to see a pair of beautiful violet eyes staring down at him: one deep and full of color, the other pale and luminous. She smiled, caressing his cheek with a soft hand, brushing away the sweat and tears. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, resting his head on her shoulder. “You need your sleep, you must be so tired…” Though her soothing words and gentle advice had helped him, he still suffered from the nightmares. They didn’t come every night, gods be praised, but between him and Kiragi’s fussing at night, it was a miracle she got any sleep at all. Shame weighed on him as he saw the circles beginning to appear under her eyes.  

“Hush,” she murmured, a soft smile on her lips. “It’s all right. Everyone is safe…” Slowly, she combed her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp. “Would you like a song?”

He nodded, squeezing his eyes shut as she started to hum, a soothing lullaby that eased his frantic pulse. Slowly, gradually, tension in his muscles faded as he ran his hand up and down her side, feeling the smooth fabric of her nightgown. Camilla’s fingers found his own, and he looked up to see her smiling down at him. The song drifted to a soft close, and she cupped his cheek with a gentle hand. “Better?” she asked.

His fingers latched around that hand, kissing her palm tenderly. “Thank you,” he breathed, his head resting against her chest as she continued to soothe him, her lips pressing against his forehead. He trembled in her arms, but that was all right. She would hold him together, just as she had in the past, just as she would in the future.

“Would you like to talk about it?” she asked again softly.

“It was just… the same as last time,” he murmured. His arm wrapped around her waist. “You need to sleep.”

“I’m quite all right, Takumi,” she said softly, but she allowed him to guide her back to bed, and they both settled back down in the sheets and covers. After a long moment of simply staring at her, at reassuring himself that she was alive and safe, he let his eyes drift closed. Slowly, he shifted up on the futon until she was in his arms, her head nestled in the crook of his shoulder. She moved into his embrace easily, wrapping strong arms around his torso. Despite the fact that she was taller than him, she always tucked her head against his chest in bed. In return, he always held her tightly, cradling her close. It was one of the very few times when their roles switched: she was the vulnerable one and he was her guardian, her shield from the darkness. 

It was nice to hold her like this. He could pretend that in some small way, it made up for all the times that she had shielded him.

And all the times that he hadn’t shielded her.

Slowly, he raised his hand from the small of Camilla’s back and rested it on her hip, sliding it upwards. Through the thin silky material, his fingers felt the small crater in her skin, the evidence of the arrow that had struck her in the side, and he felt a wetness rim his eyes. The guilt over his failure to protect her had faded away, but the pain of seeing her crumpled on the ground, barely clinging to life as he desperately worked to hold her together, could never be erased. 

Camilla’s hand rested on his, her thumb running over his worn knuckles. “It’s in the past, Takumi,” she murmured, her fingers tightening around his own. “We’re safe now. All of us.”

And the tears faded, replaced by a hesitant smile, as he thought of the baby in the cradle nearby. To say that Kiragi was a blessing was a severe understatement -- he was light and life and love and joy. As he relaxed at her side, the last dregs of the nightmare passed from him, replaced with simple peace and quiet. 

“I know,” he whispered, his smile widening as she twisted his ring around his finger. She did that sometimes when they held hands, a nervous habit that he hoped to cure someday with his reassurances. 

“You don’t have to check, you know,” he said, pressing a long kiss to her forehead. “It’ll always be there.”

She sighed, and his smile deepened as she nodded in agreement, her nose rubbing against his chest. “It’s just nice to remind myself, every once in a while,” she said softly. She didn’t have to speak the next bit:  _ To know you won’t leave me. _

Thankfully, he didn’t have to voice his reply:  _ Where would I go? _ It wasn’t just the fact that she was the mother of their child, their sweet baby boy, but she was the woman who sheltered his heart. There was no other person who made him feel this way: safe, secure,  _ loved. _

Someday, he hoped he could prove once and for all that he wouldn’t abandon her. But he knew that the wounds in her heart were deep, and deep wounds always took a long time to heal. He didn’t mind that.

It just gave him more chances to express how much he loved her.

His grip around her tightened, and his lips slid down her face, pressing gentle kisses to her skin until he found the soft, supple flesh of her lips. She chuckled against his mouth, and he flushed. Her kisses made him feel as heady and blissful as drinking fine Nohrian wine, and they both knew that he was addicted to them. A soft, shaky moan escaped him as she kissed him back, her fingers slipping to the nape of his neck. It was a little embarrassing how quickly she could make him break down, but well…

She was  _ Camilla. _

Eventually, their lips parted, and he cupped her face in his hands, pressing his forehead to hers. “I’m not going anywhere,” he breathed, his voice trembling. “Not without you.”

She simply smiled warmly, a radiant expression that never failed to make his heart race in his chest. Then, she nestled herself back in his arms, her eyelashes fluttering closed. Soon enough, her breathing slowed and her grip around him relaxed. He stared down at her for a moment longer, smiling as she slept peacefully.

_ Don’t worry about me leaving you, _ he thought, closing his eyes as he cradled her close. 

_ Because when I’m with you, there’s no place I’d rather be. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, we made it! 
> 
> As I've looked over this story, I can say with a surety that it's been a wonderful ride. I've loved writing this story, I've loved exploring these characters, and I've loved finally bringing it to a close. Thank you to everyone who's read this story, commented, left kudos, or otherwise provided feedback. I truly appreciate you. 
> 
> I'd like to dedicate this story to my sister. While all of my family has been extremely supportive of my writing (even if most of them don't really get what fanfiction is) she has truly inspired me to write better quality fics. Stuff that at the end of the day, makes you really think. I hope that if nothing else, this story has provided some thinking material for you. But, if you are entertained, what more can I ask for? :)
> 
> Thanks once again for reading! While it's always sad to end a story, I hope that you enjoyed the journey.  
> Best regards,  
> ChronoXtreme


End file.
